The Host Club plus American Girls
by Phoenix Crystal Star
Summary: Five new American scholarship students transfer into Ouran High School. With their craziness, will they help the host club or tear it apart? Mori/OC Honey/OC Kyoya/OC Twins/OCs Tamaki/Haruhi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A dark blue Harley-Davidson pulled up at the entrance of an extremely pink school. The rider of the cycle pushed the kickstand down and cut the engine. She removed her helmet, allowing dark brown glossy curls to bounce out. Emerald eyes scanned the area, ignoring the odds stares she was receiving from students. She stuffed her keys into her worn out black leather messenger bag as she got off her bike. Her helmet was placed safely in the small compartment on the back of her motorcycle.

'This looks more like a Disney castle than a school,' She thought with a roll of her eyes. Boys in blue and black suits and girls wearing yellow marshmallows stared at the stranger's appearance and motorcycle. She wore a lacy dress, which was the same hue as the boys' uniforms, a black sash, around her waist, black open toe pumps, with blue bows on top, and fingerless black gloves.

Ignoring the whispers from students with nothing better to do with their lives, she walked to the school and to the front office. A lady sat, busying herself with a stack of paperwork at the front desk.

"Hello, I'm the new student," the brunette told the lady. The lady looked up from her paperwork, and her eyes widen.

"Oh, yes of course! Please, go to Chairman Souh's office please," she answered, pointing to a large, expensive, oak door.

"Thank you," the girl knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice called out. She entered the chairman's office. He sat behind a large wooden desk that must have cost five times the amount of the door. It seemed that everyone had a truckload of paperwork today.

"Hello, I'm the new student," she repeated.

"Yes, our new scholarship student," Mr. Souh smiled and pulled out a student file. "You must be Ms. Jones Harley, but where are the other four scholarship students?"

"I took an earlier flight then theirs. They'll be here in a today or tomorrow," Harley explained.

"I understand. Let me get your student guide book, schedule, and map," he said, and handed her a thick travel size paperback book and a sheet of paper. "You shall be in class 2-A with my son Tamaki. About your uniform…" he trailed off.

"I can't afford it," she added quickly. Hell will freeze over on the day that she wore the yellow poofs masquerading as a dress.

"I suppose you could wear ordinary clothing as long as they're appropriate and they're the school colors, blue, black, and yellow," Souh assured her, understanding her dismay.

"Arigato sensei." Harley said, remembering the Japanese customs she had studied on before her trip here. Bowing, she left the chairman's office.

The hallways were a maze of elaborate and lavish carpets. The map that the chairman had given Harley did not help her at all. Everyone she came across would scoff at her the moment they saw her cheap knock-off pumps or heard her American accents whenever she asked for directions. The first period didn't even start yet, and Harley was already planning her revenge over nearly half the student body. Staring at her map, she tried to make sense of it. Without realizing it, Harley had bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Harley exclaimed, having accidently knock down the stranger's books. Without thinking, she picked up the thick textbooks and handed them to the stranger. 'That's strange, why is this girl wearing the boys uniform?' Harley thought. The cross-dressing girl had wide brown eyes framed by long lashes and light brown hair that was cut short. She was thin and shorter then Harley by five inches.

"It's okay," she told Harley. "I'm Fukijoka Haruhi."

"I'm Har-um I mean Jones Harley, the new scholarship student," Harley said fumbling with the eastern name change.

"It's nice to meet you Jones-san, I'm also a scholarship student," Haruhi smiled.

"Oh thank god!" Harley hugged the younger girl. "Finally someone who isn't a snuck up snob!" She heard Haruhi snicker.

"I know what you mean. Some of the people here can act like a bunch of rich bastards."

"I know, right? It's like I'm asking for directions and they're sneering at my five-dollar gloves." Harley said throwing her hand up in the air in frustration.

"Are you lost?" Haruhi asked. "This place can be a bit overwhelming."

"I am, and it is," Harley agreed. "Do you know where room 2-A is?

"Yes, I do. Just take 2 rights from here, when you see a weird painting with fish coming out of the sea with a turtle on its back, take a left, and then there will be a door with a sign hanging above it saying 'Class 2-A' in Japanese," Haruhi informed her.

"Thank you Haruhi," Harley smiled.

"Your welcome, Jones-san."

"Call me Harley. Jones-san sounds like some car company," she told the younger girl. Haruhi smiled at the American girl. It was refreshing to talk to someone who wasn't corrupted by money and arrogance. The first warning bell rang signaling the start of first period in five minutes.

"Got to go, Haruhi," Harley waved at Haruhi.

"Bye, Harley," she called out to the older girl as she ran to her class.

Harley had run into classroom 2-A seconds after the first period bell rang.

"Sorry Sensei, I got lost on my way here," Harley apologized to the teacher.

"Since it's your first day, it's acceptable," He told her. She looked at her new class. Everyone was staring at her, the new girl. Some girls glared at her others smiled sweetly, hoping to make a new friend. Most of the boys were eyeing her up and down, thankful for a new _attractive _girl, except a dark haired boy wearing thin metal wire glasses. Harley saw another boy who greatly resembled Chairman Souh aside from his violet eyes. She supposed that he must be the chairman's son.

"Why don't you tell the class about yourself, Ms. Jones?" the teacher said. 'I don't suppose you're going to give me a choice,' Harley thought.

"I'm Harley Jones, and I'm from America. Don't call me Jones-san because I won't answer to that. Call me Harley or nothing at all. And I know that I drive a Harley-Davidson, and I know that my name's Harley so don't make jokes about it. I'm here on an academic scholarship, but I also play piano, guitar, and violin. Don't raise your hands. I'm not answering any questions," she told the class in a 'I don't want to tell you about me, but I don't have a choice' voice. Ignoring her last statement, a girl raised her hand.

"What school did you go to before Ouran?" she asked. Harley's right eye twitched, and turned to the teacher.

"Where do I sit, Sensei?" she asked. The teacher signed, and mumbled something about Americans.

"You can sit next to Mr. Souh Tamaki. Please raise your Souh-san," he said. The violet eyed boy that Harley had inferred as the chairman's son raised his hand, and waved it frantically. She walked to the empty seat next to Souh. The teacher started the class and began to lecture on the Ado's theorem. Harley zoned out. She had already studied this year's math curriculum before she came to Japan. Tamaki began to fidget. She looked at him. He had blond hair that was styled perfectly. He looked like his father, but had large violet eyes.

"Stop fidgeting," she hissed at him.

"Forgive me, princess, but its such an honor to meet another warrior of poverty," he said charmingly. Harley's right eye twitched (a bad habit of her's). 'Warrior of poverty? I'm middle class not homeless, and who is he to call her princess?' she thought.

"Are you okay, princess? You eye is twitching," Tamaki, asked concerned. She placed her hand over her right eye.

"Um," Harley said awkwardly. 'Remember, he's the chairman's son, chairman's son,' she reminded herself. Putting on a kind smile she looked up at the blonde teenager.

"I'm fine, it's just a little facial twitch," she assured him.

"As the newest maiden in our school, it would fill me with joy if you'd come visit my club in Music Room #3 after school," he gushed in a princely way. Harley didn't know what was worst, Tamaki's prince act, or the fact that other girls were eavesdropping and fangirling about it.

"Sure, but on one condition," Harley responded.

"What may that be, milady," he asked. Harley leaned in closer to Tamaki.

"Drop the act, dude. Not every girl will fall for the prince charming," she whispered in his eat, and pulled back. He had a thoughtful expression on his face as if he was considering her words.

"Ms. Jones!" The teacher called out.

"Yes, Sensei?" Harley replied innocently.

"Because you seem to be ignoring my lesson, why don't you answer the question on the board?" he said gesturing to long and complicated algebra problem. Harley scanned the board for a few seconds.

" X= 4.335352," she answered smugly. The teacher's eyes widen in shock.

"T-that's correct," he said then smile. "It would be expected after all since now you're tied with Mr. Ootori, with your grades." The class gasped. Harley raised an eyebrow. 'Whoever Ootori is, he must be something special, to get this reaction,' she thought, but shrugged it off. It didn't matter who she was tied with, as long as she was in the top.

Class continued. Tamaki stayed silent, and the stares and whispers calmed down. Finally the bell rang, signaling the end of this period. Harley stood up, stuffed her new math textbook into her messenger bag, and hurried out of the room. She was half way to her next class when her cellphone rang.

_'Something's getting in the way_

_Something's just about to break_

_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane_

_As I burn another page_

_As I look the other way_

_I still try to find my place_

_In the diary of Jane.'_

Harley cut of her ringtone and answered her cellphone.

"Hello?"

"_HARLEY!" _A bubbly voice screamed form the other line.

"Hello, Shay, how are you?" she asked her friend.

"_Oh, I'm fine! Thanks for asking. We're in New Delhi Airport, and have like a hours and a half before our connecting flight leaves."_

"Okay, when do you guys think you'll get here?"

"_I think we will be in Japan this afternoon. We'll call you when we land, kay?"_

"Fine."

_"How's the apartment that we bought online?"_

"Small."

_"What does that mean?"_

"It means that we'll have to share two twin size beds, a jointed kitchen and living room, and one bathroom."

_"Urgh."_

"How are Violet, Rose, and Areily?"

"_Violet and Rose are causing havoc as usually, and Areily still studying her Japanese like crazy. She's afraid that she'll be left behind because of the language barrier."_

"Did you tell her that they speak English in Ouran?"

"_A thousand times, but she's still driving herself insane. I'm worried about her Harley." _She could feel the concern in Shay's voice.

"Shay let me talk to her."

"_Sure."_

"_Hello? Harley?" _This voice was calm and mellow than the on before it. Harley looked around and found a girl that seemed to be non-shallow. She handed the phone to the girl.

"My friend is worried about coming to Ouran because she doesn't know Japanese well, and won't listen to me. Can you please explain to her that the students and teachers all know English?" Harley asked the girl.

"Sure," the girl smiled and began to talk into the phone Harley gave her. She explained about how everyone knew English in Ouran and that there were classes for exchanged students to help with their Japanese. Harley knew that Areily needed a Japanese person to convince her.

"Um, she said that she wants to talk to you," the girl told Harley.

"Arigato," Harley said, bowed, and took back the phone. The girl bowed in return, and left.

"Better Areily?" she asked.

"_Thanks Harls." _She could hear the smile in Areily's voice.

"Your welcome, mermaid. I got to get to class. Tell Shay that I'll get her some chocolate cake when you guys get here, and tell the twins not to start a civil war in India. Bye Areily."

"_See ya Harls." _Click, the line went dead. Harley sighed when she say the time on her phone. She had already missed the first fifteen of second period. 'I hope I could use the same excuse as before,' she thought as she ran to her next class. She hadn't noticed dark gray eyes behind a pair of wire-framed glasses, watching her.

The next four classes went smoothly. Harley's second class was German, which was easy since she had taken that class in freshmen year. The rest of the classes were history, science, and calculus that were all easy for her. Lunch was a relief because each teacher seemed dead bent on making her talk about herself in front of the class. She had history and science with Tamaki, who would insist that she sit next to him, and babbled on about how his daughter shouldn't sit next to any rowdy boys. She had calculus and German with the Ootori boy. His first name was apparently Kyoya. The Japanese have the weirdest names.

Harley entered the over extravagant cafeteria. She winced when she saw the prices for the lunches. Luckily, she had packed a small bento lunch in the morning. She scanned the tables for a place to sit, but instead she found a familiar face. Haruhi sat by herself with her own homemade bento in an empty table.

"Haruhi!" Harley called out. The younger looked up at the sound of her name, and smiled when she saw her.

"Hey," she said as she sat down next to Haruhi.

"Hello Harley. How was your first day so far?" she asked.

"Fine, but boring." Harley pulled out of her bento.

"You pack your own lunch too?" Haruhi asked between bites of hers.

"Yeah, I think I'll have to make lunch for my other friends too when they get here."

"There's gonna be more scholarship students?" Bite, chew, chew, sallow.

"Yeah, my friends, Violet, Rose, Shay, and Areily." Bite, chew, chew, sallow.

"What scholarships are they on?" Bite, chew, chew, sallow, sip.

"Violet and Rose are on science scholarships. Areily is on a writing scholarship, and Shay's on a kendo scholarship." Bite, chew, chew, sallow. Sip, sip.

"Oh, it's nice to know that not everyone here is a rich bastard." Harley laughed at the comment. "Where are you all staying?"

"In a small flat by ourselves."

"Where are your parents?"

"Um, Violet and Rose have four younger and three older siblings so their family couldn't move halfway across the world. Areily's dad has a five year contract to his company, and Shay's grandparents won't leave their house for the apocalypse."

"How about your parents?" Haruhi asked bluntly. She didn't notice Harley cringe nor did she notice Harley pull on her gloves.

"They trust me to be her on my own." Harley lied through her teeth. This seemed to convince Haruhi since the girl continued eating. A few minutes later, a pair of mischievous redhead twins came, and sat at their table.

"Hello Haruhi. Who's this?" both boys asked at the same time.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, this is the new scholarship student, Jones Harley. Harley, this is Hikaru and Kaoru," Haruhi gestured to each twin when she said their name. The twins smirked at each other, and then slid next to Harley.

"Oh, look Kaoru, another commoner," Hikaru said wrapping his arm around Harley's shoulder. 'Seriously! First warrior of poverty now commoner? It's not like I'm a hobo or something,' she thought. Her left eye started to twitch again.

"Do you think she can tell us apart like our Haruhi?" Kaoru asked his brother.

"You know, you guys sound like a pair of devils I know," Harley growled, thinking about Violet and Rose. They ignored her, pulled out two pairs of green caps, and put them on.

"Lets play the 'Which one is Hikaru?' game," they said in unison. A group of fan girls began to swarm their table. The twins twirled around to mix themselves up.

"Now, which one is Hikaru?" they asked Harley. She rolled her eyes.

"That's Hikaru on the right and Kaoru on the left," she answered. Haruhi chuckled at the twins' fish imitation.

"How did you know?" Hikaru demanded outraged that a third person had won their game.

"Commoner's intuition," Harley smirked.

"Then _I_ have a new toy," Hikaru said.

"But, Hikaru, want about me? You're not gonna replace me with the new commoner girl are you?" Kaoru asked, clinging onto his brother's arm with tears in his eyes. Hikaru turned his attention to his brother, and cupped his cheek.

"Oh, Kaoru, nothing can replace you. I'll always be with you," Hikaru gushed, and suddenly had tears in his eyes too. The twins embraced in a less than innocent way. The fan girls around them screamed in delight.

"Oh my good lord. First the idiot prince now the homo bros," Harley said.

"You get used to it," Haruhi shrugged returning to her meal.

"HARUUUUUUHHIIIIIIIIIII! HAAAARRRRLEEEEEEEEEEEEY! MY TWO LOVELY DAUGHTERS LET DADDY AND MOMMY SIT WITH YOU!" Who else do you expect it to be?

"This is what I get for eating in the cafeteria," Haruhi mumbled. Harley silently agreed.

"Wait did he just call me his daughter?" she asked the younger girl. The twitch was back.

"He has a daddy complex," Haruhi whispered as the Prince ran to their table dragging along an annoyed Kyoya.

"Hi Haru-chun! Hi Harl-chun!" a young bubbly voice said behind Harley. She jumped, and turned to face the speaker. A short boy with honey colored eyes and blonde hair stood behind her, with a tall spiky haired brown-eyed teenager standing behind him.

"Hello, cutie," Harley smiled at the short boy. He reminded her so much of Shay and her bubbliness, and because of that she was mindful of his age.

"I'm Honey, and this is Mori," Honey said.

"Hi," Mori said in a deep monotone voice, and both sat at the table, which now held all seven members of the Host Club, and the new student.

"Isn't this great, mother? The entire family having lunch together!" Tamaki enthusiastically told Kyoya. This made Harley laugh.

"Whoa, mother? I thought that there was only two homos in this table," she chuckled, ignoring twins' protests of "Hey!"

"Give me a second to turn on the part of my brain that cares, Jones," Kyouya said coldly.

"You're going to have to turn on more than just that part of your brain, bub, because you forgot that I don't answers to Jones," she snapped.

"Obviously, you just did," he retorted.

"Thank you. We're all refreshed by your unique point of view."

"I see that you set out this special time to annoy me and humiliate yourself in public."

"Just remember this warning when I kick you in the groin," Harley growled.

"I'm already visualizing the duct tape over your mouth." A dark aura started to grow around the bickering teens. Luckily the bell rang before the two could throw nuclear missiles at each other. The host club plus one quickly left to their next classes. Poor Tamaki was stuck with the hostile teenagers who were still biting each other's heads off.

**Hi, I'm Phoenix. I hope you like my first Ouran Host Club fan fiction. I'm going to try to put in at least two thousand to three thousand words to every chapter. I'm already half way through chapter 2. Please review. You can critic me or tell if you want me to add something. I need at least five to ten reviews before I upload the next chapter. If you enjoyed it tell me. Also tell me if the characters are too OOC or if my OC is acting like a Mary Sue. Remember to favorite, follow, and review. Thanks!**

**~PhoenixCS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do not own OHSHC, but wished I did.**

Chapter 2

The school day had finally ended but now the Host Club had begun. Girls filled the Music Room, each with their favorite hosts. Hikaru and Kaoru were doing their brotherly love act or 'Homo Bros Scene' as Harley likes to call it. Tamaki was being his overdramatic prince-like self. Honey was winning over girls with his cuteness with Mori. Kyouya was occasionally selling his host club merchandise, but was mostly typing in his laptop. Harley sat next to Haruhi, who was charming girls with her simple ways.

Harley was finishing up the last of her homework. Once she was done, she got up, and began to drift through the room. He first stop was the Hittachiin brothers' table. She stayed there for literally five seconds before she left out of boredom. She ignored Tamaki's table, trying to skip another 'daddy, daughter' scene. Harley stopped at Honey and Mori's table.

"Can I sit here, Honey senpai?" she asked the short senior gesturing to a seat next to him.

"Of course, Harl-chun. Do you want some cake?'' he asked innocently. Harley bit her lip. She knew that a slice of cake, even a small one, would overthrow her diet. 'One slice of chocolate cake never hurt anyone, right?' she told herself, and gratefully took the slice of cake. Only crumbs were on the plate a minute later.

"Wow, you really like cake! Do want some more?" Honey asked.

"It's okay, Honey, one slice is enough." He nodded, and returned to his customers. 'I already miss the chocolate,' Harley thought glumly. She looked at Mori. He was silent and only moved to perform a small acts to please his customers. His tall stature and silence reminded her of Areily. She shrugged and left their table.

For her last destination, Harley sat on opposite side of Kyoya's couch. She pulled out her own laptop, and logged in. She felt his eyes travel to her, but ignored him. So they just sat there. The only sound came form the clicking of their keyboards.

Finally, the host club was closed, and all the customers left except a certain green-eyed brunette. She was still typing in her laptop, and hadn't noticed the girls leave. Harley had, lets not dance around the word, hacked in Ouran's mainframe. She needed to learn more about the six boys and one girl around her. Her photographic memory was helping her memorized important details and information about her new friends.

_'__Something's getting in the way_

_Something's just about to break_

_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane_

_As I burn another page_

_As I look the other way_

_I still try to find my place_

_In the diary of Jane.'_

"What kind of ringtone is that?" Hikaru asked. The ringtone had gotten the hosts' attentions.

"A damn good one," Harley responded as she answered her phone.

"_VIOLETS ARE RED! ROSES ARE BLUE! IF YOU DON'T PICK US UP, WE'LL F*CKING KILL YOU!_" two identical voices yelled through the phone.

"Nice to hear that you two demons are doing well," Harley grumbled. The hosts raised their eyebrows.

"_HARLEY, YOU BETTER HAVE CAKE WITH YOU!" _A different high female voice said. Harley's phone wasn't even on speaker, but everyone could still hear the other side of the conversation.

"What airport and terminal are you guys in?" Harley asked as she stuffed her laptop with one hand and held her phone with the other. She completely ignored the cake demand.

"Oooh, are my daughter's friends coming over?" Tamaki asked in a Tamaki-like fashion.

"Shhhh!" Harley growled at him. He yelped and went to his emo corner. "Uh, huh, The Kūkō Airport, terminal nine, got it, bye." She hung up.

"Interesting friends you have," Kyoya said, and wrote something in his black book.

"Yes, because these six are the most normal people in the world," she retort with a roll of her eyes. "I got to go, bye."

"Wait!" Tamaki had left his emo corner. "As your father, I must come and meet your friends!" he announced striking a pose.

"First of all, your not my dad, thank god for that, second you can come but I'm taking my bike, and third bring cake, or Shay will kill me," she said.

"Yay! Come Haruhi lets go meet your sister's friends," Tamaki smiled and hooked his arm with Haruhi. "Lets go!" He hooked his other arm Harley, who had dropped her messenger bag in surprise, and dragged both brunettes out of Music Room.

"We're coming too," Hikaru and Kaoru said, and chased after the three.

"Takashi, lets go too, and bring cake," Honey said.

"Yeah," Mori said carrying a few boxes of cake. They left the room, leaving Kyoya by himself. He continued to type on his laptop until he noticed a worn old black leather messenger bag on the floor. Kyoya put his laptop away, and picked up the messenger bag. He left the music room as well, and made his way to the limo with the rest of the hosts.

The airport was packed with people. Everyone walked behind Harley as she pushed a way through the crowd of people. Finally they had made to terminal nine.

"Are commoner's airports always this crowded?" Hikaru asked Harley.

"Yes," she mumbled too preoccupied trying to find her friends.

"Harl-chun, how come you have a passport and Haruhi doesn't?" Honey asked.

"That's because I'm an American citizen," she said.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru questioned.

"American citizens, third class, middle class, or first class, all get American passports just because they're citizens," she said. "Where the hell are they?"

"Is that them?" Tamaki asked pointing to a group of girls.

"No."

"How about them?"

"No."

"Them?"

"NO DAMNIT!" Tamaki went to a makeshift emo corner and started growing mushrooms in the airport. Suddenly, a tiny pink girl attacked Harley.

"Harley! I missed you so mu- is that cake?" the pink girl said looking at the cake boxes in Honey's hands. The girl was tiny, about three inches shorter than Honey, and resembled a little girl. She had long, it reached her waist, straight bright pink, with straight even bangs above her eyes, and had a red ribbon intertwined in her hair. She had wide light blue eyes, and wore dark blue mascara. She was dressed in a white tank top with the word 'Love' in red written on it, a short red skirt, white knee-high socks, and red converse. She jumped off Harley, and walked towards Honey.

"Hi, I'm Shay," she said sweetly. "Can I have some cake, please?"

"Hi Shay-chun, I'm Honey," he said. "We can have cake together." With that the two short eighteen year olds sat on a bench, and enjoyed their cake.

"HARLEY!" Two twins called out, and tackled, or more like groped, Harley. The twins were identical. They both had long wavy light brown hair that was pulled into side ponytails on the left. They wore neon pink contacts and matching mascara, identical white blouses that had the sleeves ripped off, red and gold vest, red plaid short skirts with white ruffles, and red high heels.

"We missed you so much," one twin said.

"Especially your boobs," the other said.

"It was a horror not being able to molest your D-cups in over sixteen hours!" they cried together. A twitching Harley grasped their heads and bumped them together **(from now on, its called a head bump)**.

"Stop acting like perverts, you little demons," Harley growled. They ignored her, and walked over to the other hosts.

"Look Rose, Harley got us a male harem as a welcoming gift," one twin said.

"Isn't that sweet, Violet?" the other twin, Rose, said. They both snickered in a devilish way.

"We're not a harem," Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Sure," Violet and Rose said rolling their eyes. By now Tamaki had already left his emo corner. He wrapped his arm around Harley's shoulder.

"Why don't you introduce your friends to your darling daddy?" Tamaki said.

"Daddy?" Rose laughed.

"We've been gone for less than a day, and you're already doing kinky role play," Violet added. The female twins laughed. Harley's right eye twitch, and head bumped the twins again. She then thwacked Tamaki in the head, who unwrapped his arm from her shoulder, and retreated to his emo corner.

"Girls this is the Host Club," Harley said. "That's Honey, sugar tooth Jr.," she pointed to the blonde who was still eating cake with Shay. "That's Mori, Mr. One Syllable Words," she gestured to the tall teen who just stood there. "That's Hikaru and Kaoru, Thing 1 and Thing 2," she pointed towards the twins who stuck their tongues out at her. "That's Haruhi, the fem-host," she gestured to the brunette who ignored her. "That's Kyoya, evil dark lord of hell," she pointed to Kyoya who glared at her. "And last and least Tamaki, the not so charming Prince Idiot," she took a huge breath and pointed to Tamaki who was busy growing a mushroom far.

"Hosts," Harley said. "This is Shay, my pink oompa loompa," she pointed at Shay who showed her the finger, and continued eating cake with Honey. "That's Violet and Rose, my demons from hell who have been sent to this world to terrorize every waking moment of my existence," she pointed at the female twins.

"Awww! You make us blush," the female twins said.

"And finally, Areily, my little mermaid," Harley said. She looked around for the taller girl but couldn't find her. "Where's Areily? WHERE THE HELL IS AREILY, SHAY!" Harley picked up the tiny teen and shook her. She seemed frantic. Who ever Areily was, she must have been very important to Harley.

"Crap, I knew I was forgetting something," Shay mumbled. This set Harley off.

"YOU FORGOT _MY _AREILY?" Harley yelled. She dropped Shay and began to pull at her hair (her hair, not Shay's).

"HEY DON'T YELL AT ME! I DIDN'T HAVE MY SUGAR YET! THE GIFT SHOPS DID'T HAVE ANY CAKE AND ALL THE CANDY TATSED LIKE SEAWEED AND FISH! I COULD HARDLY REMEMBER MY OWN NAME LET ALONE AREILY!" Shay yelled.

"Ooooooooh, someone's in trooouuuuuble!" Violet and Rose cooed. Harley turned towards the female twins.

"And you two, how could you not notice Areily was gone?" Harley growled at the two.

"Hey weren't you just screaming at Shay, remember?" Rose said in defense.

"Yeah, and Areily so quiet, we just thought she was right behind us," Violet said. Harley suddenly went silent, joined Tamaki in his emo corner, and sat in a fetal position. Haruhi walked over to the two second-years, and patted Harley on shoulder.

"Don't worry, senpai, will find your friend," Haruhi said. Harley and Tamaki suddenly jumped up, scaring Haruhi.

"That's right, Haruhi, we _will _find her!" Harley said.

"Men, lets help Harley find her Areily," Tamaki announced. The two linked arms, and ran in a random direction. The rest of the Hosts, female twins, and Shay all sweat dropped.

"One second she's an Evil Shadow Queen," Hikaru said.

"The next, she's an Idiot Princess," Kaoru finished.

"It's the best of both worlds," Violet and Rose said.

The host club plus four girls searched through the airport for Areily. They searched the gift shops, terminals, bathrooms, and waiting areas. Thirty minutes later, Harley had stopped them all.

"We need to find a tree," she told them.

"What," Kyoya asked.

"A tree! I told Areily that if she was ever lost that all she needs to do is find a tree, and hug it," she told Kyoya as if it made prefect sense.

"There are no trees in the airport," Kyoya said stubbornly. Harley glared darkly at Kyoya.

"So _now _you decide to act intellect."

"It isn't an act."

"I wonder if they ever shut up in that hellhole that you're from."

"You're depriving some poor village from their idiot." Violet and Rose held Harley back before she could attack Kyoya.

"Come on Har-Har, relax," Rose said.

"Yeah, we're trying to find Areily remember?" Violet said. Harley took a deep breath, and turned to the rest of the hosts.

"Please, find a tree then you'll find Areily," she said politely.

"We need to split up!" Tamaki said.

"I'm going with Shay, okay, Takashi," Honey said as he linked arms with the pink haired girl. They agreed to meet again in twenty minutes at the entrance. With that everyone split up in search of Areily. Haruhi went with Harley. The twins went with their brother/sister. Tamaki dragged along Kyoya. Shay and Honey went together, and Mori went by himself.

Takashi walked through the airport, keeping an eye out for a tree. He scanned the crowd, using his height to his advantage. Something caught his eye. It was a pillar. The pillar had a painting of a beautiful cherry blossom tree. Hugging the pillar was a tall weeping teenaged girl. She had long light blue hair that went past her hips, dark blue eyes that were framed by large tears. She wore a white tee shirt with blue strips, a white leather belt, a white ruffled skirt, white leggings, and light blue converse.

"Hug a tree, and Harley will come and find me. Hug a tree, and Harley will come and find me." She chanted. Takashi approached the weeping girl, and patted her on the shoulder. She turned around to face Takashi, and yelped in surprise.

"Are you Areily?" he asked. Areily nodded.

"Harley's looking for you," Takashi said.

"Where is she?" He could hardly hear her because her voice was so soft. He didn't respond but instead lifted her up bridal style. Areily gasped, but blushed, and didn't struggled. Despite her height, she has extremely light to Takashi. He began to walk to the entrance.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"Takashi," he said.

"Takashi, thank you for taking me to my Harley," she said. Then she leaned in and kissed his cheek. A light pink blush began to bloom on Takashi's cheeks. Without thinking, Takashi brushed the tears from Areily's eyes with thumb. Then they arrived to the entrance. The host club and other girls were all waiting for him.

"I found her," he said to get the other's attention.

"Areily!" Harley said ran to the two.

"Harls!" Areily jumped, out of Takashi's arms, and hugged Harley, around her waist. The girls embraced.

"Oh, I so sorry, mermaid! Next time you're taking the same flight as me." Harley apologized.

"It's okay, Harls, Takashi found me," Areily whisper meekly. Everyone had to strain their ears to hear the blue haired girl.

"Thank you Mori-senpai," Harley told Takashi.

"Who's Mori," Areily asked.

"My nickname," Takashi said.

"Oh."

"Where did you find her?" Harley asked Takashi.

"She was hugging a pillar that had a painting of a tree," Takashi said the longest sentence that anyone has ever heard him say.

"HA!" Harley turned to Kyoya, smugly. "There are trees in the airport!"

"It's a painted tree," Kyoya corrected her.

"Still, it's a tree," she stubbornly stated. Shay and Areily yawned.

"I think it's time to home," Haruhi said. Everyone agreed, and left the airport. The boys and Haruhi took the limo back home. The girls had decline the boys' offer to ride in the limo, but instead took a taxi. While Shay, Violet, and rose took the taxi, Areily rode with Harley on her motorcycle.

The five girls had finally gotten to their flat. Harley unlocked the door, and everyone entered. The flat was small, period. There was a studio kitchenette, with light green cabinets, gray oven/stove, gray microwave, sink, and gray fridge. A white wooden table with four matching chairs was next to the kitchenette. A tiny green couch was in the small connecting living room, with a mini white coffee table, and a small gray TV sitting on a shelf across the couch. Behind the kitchenette/living room area where two white wooden twins beds with green sheets, pillows, and comforters. Two white wooden dressers, each with four drawers, stood on the other sides of the beds. A white bedside cabinet stood beside the dresser on the left. A paper wall divided a section of the wall where the bathroom must be. The floors were green carpet and the walls were green with white strips.

"It's too green," Violet started, hands at her hips.

"And white," Rose finished, her hand also at her hips.

"I didn't choose the furniture or décor," Harley said, placing the other's girls' suitcases on the ground. "It came furnished."

"Why are there only four chairs in the kitchen?" Shay asked.

" 'Cause we're planning on putting you into a high chair, midget," Violet responded. Shay frowned, and gave Violet a sharp kick in the shin while Rose laughed.

"Harls, can we please push the beds together, so we can sleep like sisters?" Areily asked the older girl.

"Of course, mermaid," Harley smiled, and went to the two beds to change their position as requested. Areily quickly moved to help the brunette.

"Yo, Harley, where do we put our clothes?" Rose asked as she unzipped her scarlet suitcase.

"You and Vi can share a dresser, mermaid and I will share the other, and Shay can have the bedside cabinet since her clothes are the smallest," she grunted as she pushed the two beds together with Areily. The other girls nodded. After Harley and Areily were done, all five girls unpacked their suitcases for about. Violet, Areily, Rose, and Shay fell on the green couch after thirty minutes. Harley went to the kitchenette to prepare dinner.

"Hungry!" both Violet and Rose demanded. Harley shot them a death glare. The twins sunk back into their seats.

"Please," they added meekly. Harley smiled, and nodded. She pulled out ingredients form the fridge that she had bought before going to school, and began to cook.

"Do you need any help?" Areily asked politely.

"Nah, just relax guys. You all probably have jet lag," Harley said. She threw the remote of the small TV to Shay who caught it. The pink haired girl flicked on the TV, and the four watched Japanese game shows.

"Dinner," Harley called out half and hour later. The other went and sat at the table, but Shay had to sit on Areily's lap.

"Harley. How's our new school?" Shay asked during the meals.

"Oh great actually! The classes are prefect, but the uniforms are the only let down," Harley said.

"Why?" Violet and Rose asked.

"The boys' uniforms are okay, it just that the girl uniforms that look like yellow creampuffs."

"What!" The twins both gasped.

"We're not going to," Rose started.

"Wear them, are we?" Violet finished.

"Nah, but what ever you wear has to appropriate and blue, yellow, and black." The twins sighed in relief.

"How are we going to get to school?" Shay asked with her mouth full.

"We'll wake up early, find a rental car place, and rent the cheapest one." Their questions seemed to end now, and they continued eating. Once they were done Harley forced Violet and Rose clean the dishes. The girls change into their pajamas. Violet and Rose shared the right side of the bed while Harley and Areily shared the other, and Shay snuggled in the middle, wrapping her arms around the twins.

Somewhere close by, in a limo, sat the third Ootori son. He had dropped off his other friends already and was on his way home. It was amazing that no one noticed the black messenger bag, which belonged to a certain brunette, on the floor. In his mind he needed the bag. The student file of the feisty girl he had met today did no just for her. She was much more interesting than he had earlier presumed. She was the only person that he'd met that had stood up to him, and engaged herself in his battle of sarcasm and sharp tongues. He couldn't figure her out, and he hated that.

The limo had stopped in front of the entrance of the Ootori estate. Kyoya got up, slug the black messenger bag on his shoulder, and exited the limo. '_This bag must have a few answers at the very most,' _he thought.

**Hi! Hope you like this chapter and review!**

***Important: Harley has nicknames for all her friends, like mermaid for Areily, Vi for Violet, Ro for Rose, and Pinkie for Shay. Other thing about Harley is that she has a connected past with Areily which is why their care about each other so much, but I don't want to spoil it. And Harley can be dark and evil one second and then can act stupid the next. That's just how she is. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, but I wish I did.**

Chapter 3

"Where is it? Where is it?" Harley yelled as she searched their apartment.

"Harley, if it's not here than you probably forgot at school or something," Shay grumbled. She was not a morning person and needed some sugar before she became her cheery self again.

"We're gonna be late!" Violet and Rose yelled.

"You're probably right Pinkie," Harley said. "Come on lets go." The five American girls, Harley, Areily, Shay, Violet, and Rose, left their flat. They took a few buses until they reached a car rental that Harley had deemed "cheap." After thirty minutes of arguing over a blue Toyota and a red Chevy, they finally agreed on a black Honda.

"Are we their yet?" Violet and Rose chanted repeatedly in the car. The twins and Shay sat in the back, Harley was in the passenger's seat, and Areily was driving.

"Ask that god forsaken question one more time, and I'll fucking rip your vocal chords out!" Harley growled. The twins stuck their tongues out at the brunette. Each girl was wearing their own unique take on the uniforms. Shay wore a short floral light yellow skirt, a sunflower t-shirt, yellow converse, and had yellow ribbons in her two long pink pigtails. Violet wore a light blue tank top, baby blue denim skinny jeans, baby blue hoodie, light blue Uggs, and had her hair down with a light blue hair band. Rose wore a light yellow tank top, baby blue denim skinny jeans, little blue Uggs, a light blue hoodie, and her hair down with a light yellow hair band. Areily wore a baby blue sundress, a yellow cardigan, yellow flats, and had her hair straight ironed and down. Harley wore a yellow halter dress, dark blue high-heeled sandals, and had her curly high ponytail with her bangs loose. Finally they had arrived at the pink school.

"Wow, this place looks like your hair, Shay," Rose said. Violet snickered. Both received kicks in the shins.

"Demons stop harassing Shay. Pinkie stop abusing Violet and Rose," Harley ordered. The five girls walked through the garden entrance of Ouran Academy. You know those movie entrances, where the pretty people walk into through the door with wind blowing in their hair while the ordinary people stare? Well, this was it except without the wind. Whispers erupted like a volcano from the student body when they say the girls.

"Damn what's up with them rich kids," Violet grumbled, as they walked to the front office.

"They have nothing else to do in their lives," Harley answered. They had reached the desk with the lady at it. "Hi it's me again. These are the other scholarship students."

"Yes, hello, the new students can go see Chairman Souh," the desk lady said. Harley had told the other girls about Tamaki being the chairman's son before.

"Gals, I'm going to go to the host club room real quick to look for my messenger bag. I'll be back before to escort you to class," Harley told the four girls.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am," the twins said and saluted the brunette.

"Kay, kay," Shay mumbled still sleepy because of her lack of sugar.

"Of course," Areily smiled. They walked into the chairman's office. Harley didn't leave the office until she made sure that the girls were inside the office. She ran out of the office, and sprinted to Music Room #3. She had finally made it to the pink double doors, her breathing heavy. She pushed the doors open, and surprisingly there was no bright light or flying rose petals. The room was empty. Harley didn't care though; she began her search for her lost messenger bag.

"Looking for something," a voice asked. Harley jumped and turned to face the speaker. Kyoya stood, glasses gleaming, holding her messenger bag. She reached for her bag, but he lifted it up, a foot above her head. 'Damn my height,' she thought, 'Wait no, damn _his _height.' Harley jumped for her bag, but Kyoya just yanked it out of her reach.

"Fuck you, Kyoya," Harley growled as she tried to snatch her bag. Kyoya raised an eyebrow, and smirked.

"You know what! I take that back, unfuck you!" She said blushing. Finally she caught her bag, and held it tightly to her chest.

"You bastard, why did you take my bag," Harley questioned. She was frowning. 'If that jerk went through my stuff, I'll kill him,' she thought.

"I didn't take it, I simply found it," he retorted with his usual smug tone. Harley glared at him. She wouldn't be fooled by his handsome face or charming smile. 'Not that I think he's handsome or charming!' Harley thought, blushing harder.

"So you think I'm handsome and charming," Kyoya asked smirking.

"Did I say that out loud?" Harley thought, but actually said out loud again.

"Yes, you did," he answered.

"Damn. I'm leaving now, bye, creeper," she grumbled and left the room.

"Americans," Kyoya mumbled shaking his head.

Harley had ran as fast as possibly back to the front office where the other girls. Violet was humming a song by Adele. Rose was texting her other sister with her blackberry. Shay was munching on a candy bar, trying to get her blood sugar up. Areily was flipping through her student handbook.

"Ooh, guess what, Har-Har?" Violet said when she saw Harley. "We all have class with the members of the male harem."

"I wish I cared," she grumbled.

"Someone's PMSing," Rose mumbled as she tucked her cell in her pocket.

"I got chocolate!" Shay said, and continued munching.

"Harls, did you know that it's against the school rules to scream 'Dinosaurs' on the first Tuesday of every month?" Areily informed looking up from her handbook. Everyone turned to face Areily with raised eyebrows. "Hey, I didn't make it up." They shrugged it off.

"Haruhi!" Harley yelled when she spotted the brunette. Haruhi walked over to the group of girls.

"Yes, senpai?" she asked.

"Guess what? Now you have two annoying pairs of twins in your class! Isn't that great?" Harley said cheerfully with a crooked grin. Haruhi's eyes widened with a mixture of fear and shock.

"Come on, Haruhi!" Violet and Rose said. They linked theirs arms with the smaller brunette. "You'll show us our class." With that, they dragged her down the hallway.

'Two down, two to go,' Harley thought. She scanned the crowd of students until she found what she was looking for.

"Mori- Senpai!" she called out when she saw the top of his head. Instantly, Mori and Honey, tagging along, stood in front of the brunette.

"Hi! Harl-chan!" Honey said.

"Hi," Mori said.

"Hello, listen Areily and Shay are in the same class as you guys. Mind walking them to the class?" Harley asked gesturing to Areily, who was still reading the student handbook, and Shay, who had finished her candy bar, and was now playing with her stuffed robin, which was named Richard, after Shay's favorite DC comics character.

"We'd love to escort Shay-chan and Are-chan!" Honey answered. Mori nodded. A light blush, nearly invisible, covered his cheeks when he saw the blue haired girl.

"Thanks! Mermaid! Pinkie! Ah gotcha these fellas wif their rich folk talk!" Harley called out with her attempt at a hillbilly accent.

"Ah dang, yo' gots us some fine ol' ones! Wonner eff'n they gots pickpocketed befo'e, huh?" Shay answered dragging Areily along. Areily smiled.

"Whuffo' doesn't we find out gals?" Areily added. The three girls laughed at their own joke. Mori and Honey looked confused. They didn't get it. Honey shrugged it off, and jumped to the shorter girl.

"Come on Shay-chan, should we get to class now?" Honey told the girl.

"Of course," she answered, talking normal again. They linked arms and walked off. Mori looked at Areily. Whatever energy had entered her before have just left.

"Weeeeeeell, this is awkward. I'll just leave. Bye guys," Harley said and quickly retreated. This left the two very tall third- years together. Mori offered his arm towards Areily.

"May I escort you, Areily," he asked with his deep voice. She smiled, and took his arm.

"I'd love to, Takashi," she answered. With that the two walked to their class. A silence had washed over them, but it was awkward. It was just comfortable.

Two twins girls walked into Class 1-A. Behind them, they were still dragging Haruhi.

"Hey teach! Sorry we're late," Rose said.

"Yeah, Haruhi was showing us around," Violet lied.

"It's fine, but why don't you let Mister Fojioka go while you introduce yourselves," the teacher said. Why is it that teacher say these requests like demands?

"Fine," the female twins huffed, and let go of Haruhi, who quickly went to her desk. They stood in front of their class, and gave them cat-like smirks.

"We're the Clarke twins, Violet and Rose," they said in unison. The girls then zipped up their matching hoodies and removed their hair bands. Then they linked arms and twirled around until they were properly mixed up. "Bet, you can't guess, which one is Violet!" The new twins strangely awed the class. The teacher looked scared at the thought of new demons to handle in her class.

"Why don't you two sit behind the Hittachiin twins," she mumbled, and sat at her desk.

"Kay, kay!" they said together. They walked to their new desks. Even their walking was perfectly in unison. It was like one of them was standing next to a mirror. But, which one's the real person, and which one's the mirror?

In class 3-A, the two new students stood in front of their class. Areily looked frightened, and had hid her face in her hair. Shay was the opposite, and was bouncing up and down, with a big smile on her face.

"Class, these are the two new students, Ms. Shay Goodstein and Ms. Areily Madison," the teacher told the class. "Why don't you tell the class about yourselves girls."

"HI! I'm Shay, and I like anything sweet. My favorite color is pink, and I'm a champion martial artist from America," Shay in a cutesy way. Everyone looked confused at the last statement, but shrugged it off when they remembered Honey.

"Areily, say hi to the class," Shay told the taller girl. The taller of the two looked like she was about to faint form just being here.

"Hi," she said quickly. The class waited for her to continue, but it soon became obvious that she wouldn't.

"Ms. Madison, sit next to Mr. Morinozuka, and Ms. Goodstein you can sit next to Mr. Haninozuka," the teacher said, and quickly started his lesson.

The day had finally ended. Twins seemed happy since they got to trick their math teacher. Areily was just glad to have gone through the day. Shay, well she was on cloud nine because Harley ad packed her a cupcake in her bento lunch. Harley was exhausted though. She had sent all lunchtime battle with words against Kyoya. It's like they can't be in the same room together without trying to kill each other. She had noticed something strange though. Kyoya, when he was talking to her, didn't act like a calculating adult in a seventeen year-old's body. Instead he acted how you'd expect a teenager to act when he was with her. Harley didn't know what to do with this realization, but decided to store it in her mid for later. She was still mad at him fro having her messenger bag after all.

"What is this place, Har-Har?" Rose asked. The brunette had dragged her friends to the third floor music room.

"This is where our lovely friends host," she answered.

"Really! Honey is in there? Open the door!" Shay commanded. Harley shot the pink girl a death glare. The champion American martial artist sunk back.

"Please?" she added. Harley smiled and nodded. She pushed the double pink doors open. A blinding light and flying rose petals met them.

"Welcome," seven hosts said in unison. Tamaki sat in the center of a red couch, with Haruhi on his left and Honey on his right. The twins stood behind Haruhi, Mori stood behind Honey, and Kyoya stood, with his black book, behind Tamaki.

"Ooh look it's my lovely daughters!" Tamaki said and stood up. He went to hug the female twins, but they pushed him away.

"Rejected, creeper," they said. Tamaki went to his emo corner, and became to make a home for hamsters. Shay had already gone to Honey during the whole thing. The two sugar toothed teens talked about their stuffed animals, Bun Bun-chan and Richard.

"Why did you name him Richard?" Honey asked as the two had sat on a red velvet couch together.

"My grandpa has nearly ever single Batman comic, and I became a huge fan too. So I named my robin after Batman's first side sick Richard Grayson, whose superhero name was Robin," she explained.

"Oh, I never heard of Batman, though," Honey said. Shay gasped dramatically.

"That's it tomorrow, I bringing my Batman comics. You will read them," she declared "Oh! Strawberry cake!" She picked up the plate of cake.

Meanwhile…

"So, girls do you want to play a game?" The Hittachiin twins said leading Violet and Rose to their table.

"Sure, but what" Violet started.

"Kind of game?" Rose finished. The two girls intertwined their own fingers together and placed their chins on top of them. They looked identical with their mildly interested smirks and their raised eyebrows.

"It's the 'Which one is Hikaru' game!" the boys said. They pulled out their green caps and placed them to cover their bangs. They twirled around then stopped with a pose.

"Your Hikaru and your Kaoru," the girls said pointing at the correct twins. Hikaru and Kaoru gaped like fish.

"How did you know?" Hikaru asked. The girls looked at each other with evil grins, and then turned to the face the boys.

"Commoner's intuition," they said smirking.

Meanwhile …

Areily sat next the Takashi. He offered her cake, sweets, and tea nonverbally. She declined with a shake of her head. Their silent conversation continued for a while.

"Takashi, what's your favorite color?" she asked randomly.

"Blue," he said without thinking, and blushed. Areily curled her fingers around her blue hair. A blush was also creeping its way onto her cheeks.

"Tell me about yourself," Takashi said after awhile. Areily nibbled on her bottom lip. She wasn't used to talking about herself mostly because she didn't see anything worth mentioning.

"Um, I like to write and draw," she mumbled softly looking down. Her blush had darkened. She felt a firm hand lift her chin up, and looked up at him. Midnight blue met dark brown.

"May I see some of your work?" he asked.

"Oh, okay," she said, and bent down to her large purse/bag. She pulled out a sketchpad and a notepad. She handed the pads to Takashi, her head down again. He opened the sketchpad first.

"You drawings are beautiful," he said. Areily blushed.

"Arigato," she mumbled. Areily felt Takashi's hand on her's. He traced a pattern on the back of her hand. She recognized it instantly because it was her design. It was a unique curved plant with intricate leaves blossoming from the sides.

"I like this one," Takashi said, indicating to the pattern.

"It's my favorite too," she admitted. "Takashi, I could um, draw you something if you'd like." Areily face was now red. Takashi looked at the girl again, never getting tried of drinking up her image. He unconsciously pushed a strand of her light blue hair behind her ear.

"I would love that," he answered. Areily smiled softly. She then gave Takashi a quick peck on his cheek. Both third years now were crimson faced.

Meanwhile…

Haruhi was reading her book, as innocently as possible. Tamaki was being Tamaki, and was walking around the host club blabbering about god knows what. Suddenly, a monkey appeared out of nowhere, and threw a banana peel in front of Tamaki. The host club king didn't notice the peel. He slipped, and fell. He landed on Haruhi, his face in her chest. Time froze as Tamaki's face turned into a tomato.

"Um, senpai, can you get off me?" Haruhi asked bluntly. Tamaki stuttered something in gibberish, still red, and quickly fled from the brunette. Haruhi rolled her eyes, and continued reading.

Meanwhile …

"That's interesting," Harley observed as she watched Tamaki and Haruhi interact. "Did you know about this?" she asked Kyoya who was typing in his pineapple laptop.

"Yes." He answered quickly. Ideas began to form in the strange and scary page that is Harley's mind.

"Mermaid, Vi, Ro, and Pinkie! Team huddle!" Harley called out. The four girls quickly went to their unannounced team leader. They huddle together like a football team.

"Alright ladies, here is the situation! Tamaki likes Haruhi, but she is too oblivious," Harley said. The girls nodded. "Lets begin Operation: Get Haruhi to recognize her feelings for Tamaki by any means possible, and then get the two together or Operation GHTRHFFTBAMPATGTTT for short!"

"You're too much like that idiot," Kyoya commented, he was still nearby.

"Ahem, we are having an important meeting, so please don't intrude, noisy," Harley said. Kyoya rolled his eyes at the stupidity that refused to stop surrounding him.

"Everyone clear of the mission?" Harley asked, turning back to the girls.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am," they all said together. The five girls placed their hands in the middle.

"Op. GHTRHFFTBAMPATGTTT!" they called out, and through their hands up. The host club watched from the guidelines in confusion.

"What are they talking about?" Tamaki said, the most confused.

"Are Americans like this?" Haruhi asked.

"I hope not," Kaoru said.

"If they are, then that must be a very annoying country," Hikaru added. The other hosts agreed, an entire country full of people like those girls was frightening. They continued to watch the five American girls make fools of themselves as they prepared for their 'Operation'.

**I'm sorry that I didn't stick to my usually uploading pattern. I have an after school program on Tuesdays and Wednesdays that take time off, my fanfic-making time. I hope you like this chapter. Please don't be offended because of anything. Thank you for reading. Remember to review, favorite, follow, and share with friends!**

** ~PhoenixCS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Phoenix: HI!**

**Kyoya: Stop acting like an idiot.**

**Phoenix: Meanie, now do the disclaimer.**

**Kyoya: PhoenixCrystalStar does not own Ouran High School Host Club. If she did then I'd be chained to her bedroom closet.**

**Phoenix: So true, now on with the story!**

Chapter 4

_ Knock, knock! _The light knocking filled the small apartment. Five girls sleeping in two beds pushed together to form one large bed, the back of the apartment. One of the girls woke up from her light sleep. She gotten up, making sure that her movement did not disturb the other girls, and jammed her glasses on her face.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she mumbled as the knocking continued. She unlocked the dead bolts, which she had painstaking added to the door. She jerked the door open.

"Good morni-" the group was quickly interrupted.

"Shhhh!" the sleepy girl hissed. "The others are still sleeping!" she whispered. The group in front of her consisted of Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, Mori, and Kyoya. They all wore casual clothing and looked as if they have been awake for hours. The girl who answered the door was Harley. She on the other hand was still partly asleep. She wore an over sized band t-shirt that reached mid thigh, white knee high tube socks, had her curly brown hair was a frizzy mess and was pulled into a low ponytail, in attempt to control it, and wore a pair of wire framed glasses.

"But, it's noon," Haruhi said.

"So? It's Saturday. Americans don't wake up early on a Saturday unless they have to. Now, come in it's not safe to stood outside in this neighborhood," Harley said, and quickly ushered the group in the cramped apartment. One of the reasons why the group could afford the flat was because of the terrible neighborhood. Which is why Harley had dead bolts on the door, and on the windows.

"Wow, it's like a doll house," Honey said, marveling the tiny green and white studio.

"It's smaller than your apartment Haruhi," the twins said.

"Gee, thanks," Haruhi grumbled. Tamaki quickly clasped his hands over the twins' mouths.

"Quiet you two! Can't you see that this is a home that most commoners can afford? Don't embarrass Harley! Understood?" Tamaki hissed.

"Understood, Tono," the twins said saluting.

"Um, you know I can hear you right?" Harley said. She was ignored. Rolling her eyes, she went to draw the large curtains, which separated the kitchen/living room area from the bedroom-like space, close.

"Listen, Shay has blood type AB, so ya'll have to whispering," she informed the host club. The club's eyes travel to the Honey, then to Kyoya, and then to the curtains where light snores came from. They all nodded in understanding.

"Harl-chan, I didn't know you wore glasses?" Honey said.

"Yeah, I do. Usually, I wear my contacts though," she answered.

"You look like Kyo-chan!" Honey said cheerfully. The two glasses wearing teens glared at each other, but neither commented on Honey's statement. Harley went to the tiny kitchenette. She pulled out an iron pot from one of the cabinets, filled it with water from the tab, and placed it on one of the two burners of the stove. "You guys want some coffee?" Harley asked the group. Tamaki, Haruhi, Mori, and Honey had sat down on the green couch, while Kyoya, and the twins sat on the kitchen chairs.

"Sure, but want are you cooking?" Tamaki asked indicating to the iron pot, which was boiling water.

"Oh, I'm heating water for the coffee. I haven't bought a coffeepot or teapot yet," Harley answered, and took out a jar of instant coffee mix. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru went to the emo corner in distress.

"Poor girls! They don't even have a teapot!" the twins wailed.

"Silence, men, we must comfort our commoner friends not humiliate them!" Tamaki said striking a dramatic pose. "This green hovel with its curtains masquerading as walls might be as small as a hamster's cage, and resides in a pit of thieves and crooks, but it is still the home of our dear commoner friends!" As Tamaki preached the twins clapped.

"Yo, dipsticks, I can hear you!" Harley glared. Tamaki cried and went to a makeshift emo corner. "Boy, if you start growing mushrooms on my carpet, I will rip off your manhood!" Harley looked serious. Tamaki squeaked, and jumped onto Kyoya's lap.

"Mommy! Our daughter is threating my gender!" Tamaki cried hanging onto Kyoya like a child.

"This is so not helping your already questionable sexuality, Kyoya," Harley snickered as she poured hot water into random cups, and mixed instant coffee mix.

"That's coming form the girl who sleeps in the same bed with four other girls," Kyoya retorted and shoved Tamaki off his lap. Poor Tamaki looked heartbroken, but quickly returned to his cheery self when he sat himself next to Haruhi on the green couch.

"You're just jealous that the closest you've even gotten to a girl is when your big sister hugs you goodnight," Harley smirked, and handed cups of coffee to her guests.

"Well, not everyone's a whore," Kyoya respond with a gleam in his glasses.

"That's hilarious, coming from a host," she hissed back. She slammed his cup down hard in front of him. Some of the hot liquid spilled out. The two near-sighted teenagers glared at each other. You could nearly see the lazars shooting out of their eyes.

"Morning," a groggy voice mumbled gaining everyone's attention. Areily walked out from behind the bedroom curtains, her dark blue eyes hardly open. She wore a lacy baby blue tank top, white cotton short shorts, mismatch green and purple woolen socks, and had her azure colored hair in a messy bun.

"G'morning, mermaid," Harley said. A cheery one now replaced her cold demeanor that Kyoya had inspired. "We have guests, Areily." Areily yawned and ignored Harley's statement. The tall girl made her way to the green couch. Without hesitating, she plopped herself on to Mori's lap. Then she curled into a little ball, and returned to her slumber. Mori's cheeks were now scarlet.

"Aww, how precious," Harley mumbled quietly. Wheels began to turn in the brunette's head. Her original plan to get Haruhi and Tamaki together had suddenly changed. Now, not only did she have to get Tamaki and Haruhi together, but also now she must find a way to get Mori-senpai and Areily together as well. Harley schemed over her mug of instant coffee. A devilish smirk, that would put both sets of twins to shame, bloomed evilly on her lips. She felt a pair of eyes on her, and turned to face Kyoya. His dark gray eyes stared at her as if reading her mind. Ignoring the dark haired boy she turned back to her friends who were now in their separate conversation.

"So, um, senpai, where are we going?" Haruhi asked the older violet-eyed blonde bluntly.

"Well, my lovely daughter we shall be going to a commoner's movie theater," Tamaki announced as if he had just solved world hunger.

"You can't be serious," Harley mumbled.

"You never know with this one," Haruhi replied.

"Damnit! What does a girl gotcha do to get a good night's sleep?" Violet growled, and poked her head of tangled brown hair.

"How do you expect us to sleep through the night with ya'll blabbering?" Rose added as she too poked her tangled bed head out.

"It's twelve thirty in the afternoon," Harley said deadpanned.

"No shit Sherlock," Violet grumbled.

"We have a clock by the bed, duh," Rose rolled her eyes that were now a light shade of brown because of her unworn contacts.

"Don't you say Sherlock Holmes's name in vain, you two she-devils," Harley argued, protecting one of her favorite fictional characters, right next to Harry Potter and Kaname Kuran.

"Whateves," they said rolling their eyes. Rose wore a light purple sleeveless sleeping gown that reached her knees and pink tube socks. Violet wore a red plain t-shirt, grey boy shorts, and black socks. The two brunettes went to the kitchen table, perched themselves on small table, and stole Hikaru and Kaoru's cups of coffee.

"Hey!" the male twins protested.

"Screw off, you've been awake for hours," Rose sipped Kaoru's coffee.

"Eek," Violet made a disgusted face. "Too bitter! Har, give me some Splenda®!" The green-eyed girl did just that, and tossed a few yellow packets of sugar substitute to the younger girl. Hikaru and Kaoru looked confused as they watch Rose drink the black cup of coffee like it was water while Violet dumped packet after packet of sugar. '_She likes her coffee with lots of __Splenda__®,' _Hikaru made a mental note. '_She like her coffee black,' _Kaoru memorized in his mind.

"When is Shay waking up, Harl-chan?" Honey asked (with a puppy dog face expression) the brunette girl. He didn't like how everyone had subconsciously paired up, leaving him alone. The two sets of twins reminisced in their past pranks and schemes. Tamaki and Haruhi spoke actively as Haruhi explained how a commoner's theatre was. Areily was still curled up sleeping on Mori's lap, who had begun to stroke her hair without realizing it. Although, Harley and Kyoya were glaring at each, they were still together. Harley looked up from her glaring match, and turned to face Honey. His puppy dogface made her give in.

"I'll try to wake her up now," Harley said sweetly. Outside she showed Honey a kind reassuring smile. Inside she was scared shitless. '_Crap, crap!_ _I'm going to die! I'm going to walk right in the lion's den, and die!' _she thought. Honey smiled back at her with wide eyes. Swallowing hard, Harley walked passed the curtain barrier. Everyone on the other side became eerily quiet as they tried to listen to whatever was happening on the other side.

"Wakey, wakey," they heard Harley mumble. No respond.

"Come one wake up already," Harley was becoming annoyed quickly. Still no respond.

"WAKE UP, YOU DAMNED PINK MIDGET!" Harley yelled. Growling was heard from the other side. A light "Uh, oh!" was heard from Harley. World War 3 transpired on the other side of the curtain. Finally the raucous calmed down. Harley walked out dragged a still growling Shay by the ear. The shorter girl's pink hair was a bit frizzy and was held down by a stubborn headband. She also wore an oversized Batman t-shirt and matching batman socks. Her face brighten up when she say Honey.

"Good morning, Hun-Hun," Shay said with her own nickname.

"Actually it's good afternoon, Shay-chan," Honey said. He blushed slightly at the sound of his new nickname.

"Oh, I must have slept in, again," Shay, said giggling.

"We should get going if we want to get to the theatre," Kyoya interrupted. "Maybe you should go figure out a way to manage that bush attached to your head, Harley." Harley said nothing, but gave him one last death glare and the finger. The five girls went on the other side of the curtain to dress. Mori was kind enough to place Areily on the bed before returning to the living room area with the others.

After a few minutes later, Violet was the first to come out. She had her pink contacts and matching mascara and lipstick back on, and had her light brown hair in two low ponytails with dark blue and green highlights. She wore a white t loose t-shirt, with a graphic blue-green design on it, a leather jacket, black tights which were shredded around the knee areas, leather studded high heeled boots, a leather bag decorated with blue, purple, green, and pink feathers, and wore light green eye shadow. Rose came out next. She too had her pink contacts back on but the mascara was now blue with peach color lipstick. She wore a blue blouse with ruffles around the V-neck, a black leather belt with gold colored buckles, a with knee high skirt with vertical black line and a bright blue floral prints, black pantyhose with floral lace design, blue high heeled ankle boots, a black leather back with gold colored buckles, and a blue suede jacket.

Shay bounced out afterwards. She wore light shades of pink on her eyelids and lips. Her bright pink hair was down, and some strands were curled to a flare to the simple hairstyle. She wore a baby pink knee high dress lined with white ruffles, pink flats, a white cardigan, and a white bunny shaped handbag. Areily came out next, looking shy. Her hair was also down, and braids were added to it along with decorative white ribbons. She had blue mascara, light brown eye shadow, and light pink lipstick on. She wore a light blue tutu that started at her mid-section and ended a bit above her knees, a steel blue button down blouse with a scoop neckline that was tucked into the tutu, dark blue flats, a thin periwinkle pea coat, and a tiny white purse.

Finally Harley came out. Her used to be fizzy bush was now a tamed in her usual glossy curls. She wore her contacts, black mascara, brown eye shadow, and light red lipstick. She wore an off-white collared blouse, a light brownish orange cardigan with a brown leather belt over the opened cardigan, a ruffled layered ivory knee high skirt, lace up brown leather high heeled combat boots, and a brown leather fringe purse.

"You clean up fast, for girls," the male twins said inspecting their outfits.

"We're just that awesome," Violet answered smugly.

"Girls we have a major problem though," Harley said in a serious voice.

"What?" the female twins asked.

"Haruhi," Harley answered. The five American girls turned to face the young brunette. Haruhi wore a pair of worn out jeans, sneakers, and an old t-shirt.

"What's wrong with me?" Haruhi asked.

"You look like a guy," the female twins said while the other nodded their heads.

"So?" Haruhi asked, still confused.

"So, unless you had a sex change in the last twenty four hours, you're a girl," Harley said. "Areily, get her." Before Haruhi had a chance to move, Areily slung the small cross dressing girl over her shoulder.

"Put me down, senpai!" Haruhi demanded as she tried to brake free. It was fruitless effort.

"Nope," Areily answered and took Haruhi to the other side because the other side has cookies.

"Gives us ten to twenty minutes," Shay said before all the girls were behind the curtain. Once there, Haruhi was placed on the bed.

"Senpai, you don't have to bother with me," Haruhi protested to Harley.

"Nonsense, Haruhi, you're too pretty and adorable not to be pampered," Harley announced. "Now strip." A frightening aura surrounded the older brunette.

"W-what?" Haruhi stuttered with wide eyes. Harley just smirked evilly.

On the other side, the boys waited. Tamaki was in the middle of his mind theater, though.

Presenting Tamaki's mind theatre…

In …

One,

Two,

Three,

Action!

Haruhi sat with Harley in a field of flowers. Haruhi wore a pink lacy Lolita dress while Harley wore a blue version of it. Harley was braiding locks of Haruhi's hair that was now long like it was before she cut it. Haruhi looked up a Tamaki.

"Oh, Tamaki do you like the dress, Harley chose for me?" Haruhi answered the blonde. She stood up and began to twirl and giggle. She fell down and landed on Harley's lap. The two girl embraced and continued giggling, nuzzling their cheeks together.

"Mommy, don't our daughters look beautiful?" Tamaki asked his mind Kyoya, who appeared out of nowhere. This Kyoya smiled happily with Tamaki. The two boys went, and hugged other two girls. The group hugged, and laughed joyfully.

End.

Tamaki smiled dreamily as he replayed his mind theater.

"Um, Tono, are you okay?" Kaoru asked, poking the blonde. Suddenly Tamaki jumped up, beaming.

"Isn't this amazing? My darling Haruhi finally has girlfriends that will dress her up in cute little dresses, and bring out her feminine side!" Tamaki gushed, twirling around in happiness. The other hosts rolled their eyes at their president's thoughts. Before the twins could accuse Tamaki of being a pervert, the twin girls popped out.

"Boo Bobo booboo," Violet mimicked a trumpet while pretending to play an imaginary one.

"Presenting, Haruhi," Rose announced. The two pulled the curtains open, displaying the newly dressed Haruhi.

Hair extensions were added to her hair making in longer. Her bangs were not even like before, but were styled to frame her face. Highlights of light brown, blonde, gold, and dark brown were added to the simple hairstyle. A white lacy hairband was placed in her hair and had white ribbons attached to the side of the band. She wore light cream eye shadow, brown mascara, pink blush, and same peach lipstick as Rose. She wore a white sweetheart neckline top. The thick straps were embroidered with lace designs. Ivory threaded designs adored the top, and gave the illusion that Haruhi's chest was larger than it actually was. She wore a flowing white skirt that reached a little above her knees, and a thick white ribbon around her waist with a bow on the back. Her small feet were in white high-heeled Mary Jane shoes. She had a white cardigan folded on her arm, and held a white clutch. Harley came from behind her, placed her chin on top of Haruhi's head, and hugged her from behind.

"So? Did we do an amazing job or did we do an amazing job?" Harley asked coyly. Tamaki's face was bright red, and his nose was leaking blood. All he needed now was an out of character Kyoya, and his daydream would come true.

"Senpai, are you okay?" Haruhi asked Tamaki who had blood covering most of his face.

"Tissue?" Violet threw a box of Kleenex to the blonde, who gracefully accepted.

"Maybe we should have lunch before the movie," Kyoya said checking his wristwatch. "It's already one o'clock."

"Is it on you?" Rose asked.

"Yes," Hikaru answered.

"Then lets go, _now!_" Shay said bouncing up and down, with the thoughts of tasty rich people food. The group left the small studio. The girls quickly ushered the boys into the limo before someone in the neighborhood could pickpocket them. As Areily slipped into the limo, she heard Mori whispered something in here ear.

"You look beautiful," he mumbled.

"Thank you, Takashi," Areily whispered back, her cheeks rosy.

When they reached the restaurant, Harley began to feel inferior. The five-star restaurant was filled with rich people dressed lavishly. She felt out of place with her department store boots. She looked at a fidgeting Haruhi, who was stilling next to her in the limo. It was obvious that she felt the same.

"Stupid rich bastards," she heard Haruhi mumble.

"Kyoya, I don't like this place. Tell the driver to take us some where else," Harley told the teenager.

"We'll eat here. It's a perfectly good restaurant," Kyoya protested.

"Daddy, mommy won't listen to me," Harley complained to Tamaki, and she faked tears, and pouted. Harley nudged Haruhi with her elbow to get her attention.

"Oh," Haruhi said, understanding Harley's silent message. "Yeah, _daddy,_" she forced herself to say the word. "I don't want to eat here." She batted her eyelashes for good measure. Tamaki's nose began to bleed slightly. He was about to agree, but Kyoya interrupted.

"Tamaki, this is one of the finest restaurant in Japan. There aren't any reason as to not eat here," Kyoya told Tamaki. The blonde considered the other's words. The rest of the girls and hosts were watching the display with amusement. Realizing that Tamaki was about to be swayed, Harley pulled Haruhi on to her lap, and nuzzled the girl's cheek with her own.

"Pretty please, daddy," Harley said.

"With a cherry on top," Haruhi added, playing along with Harley's game. It was too much for Tamaki. His daydream was now placed in reality. His nose was now a waterfall of blood, and quickly covered it was tissues that Violet had handed him before.

"Turn around!" Tamaki called out to his driver. Kyoya sneered. He hardly cared where they ate, but the fact that Harley had won something against him, angered the teen greatly.

"Where would everyone like to go?" Tamaki asked, but it was clear that the question was mainly aimed at Haruhi and Harley, who still had Haruhi on her lap.

"Oh, Harls, there's an American-style diner near by," Areily whispered.

"Yeah, we there once on our way from school," Shay added.

"Is the food good?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh my god! Its amazing!" Rose exclaimed.

"There was this burger that had the cheese inside the patty," Violet said, remembering the wonderful meal.

"We shall go to the American diner then. It would be a great learning experience to eat at a commoner's restaurant and an American one at that," Tamaki announced, and instructed the driver where to go. They reached the diner. The place looked like something out of a 80s' sitcom, with shiny red booth, a jukebox, and waitresses on rollerblades. Tamaki drifted around the diner, gawking at the old movie posters and 80s' merchandise, like it was something of museum. Haruhi had to drag the blonde by the collar to get him to sit down in the booth. The circular booth, which was surprisingly big, fit the large group of twelve. Against her will, Harley was pushed up against Kyoya, who was lucky enough to be stilling on the edge of the booth, on her right side and had Hikaru on the other. Areily sat between Mori and Rose, Rose sat next to Kaoru, who sat next to Violet, who sat next Hikaru. Mori was Honey next to him, who sat next to Shay, who was sitting next to Haruhi, who was squished against Tamaki, who also sat at the edge. An American looking waitress with blonde pigtails, a mini skirt, and rollerblades, rolled her way to their table.

"What can I get ya'll," her accent sounded eastern, mostly a mix of New York and Boston. She repeated herself in Japanese as well, just in case.

"Where are the menus?" Hikaru asked in Japanese. The waitress, whose nametag read Emily, gestured to the menu above the counter, as if it was obvious. The boys squinted at the menu while Emily gave them an 'Are you retarded?' look.

"You know what, ignore them," Harley said in English, getting Emily's attention.

"Four chili sloppers, for me, my sister, and the other twins," Violet said also in English gesturing to Rose, Hikaru, and Kaoru.

"Get two extra large New York burgers," Areily added (they're all taking in English).

"Two large double decker Carolina-style burger with everything on them," Shay said.

"Those two will get two classic American cheeseburgers," Harley said, pointing to Haruhi and Tamaki. "And we'll get two Juicy Lucy burgers." She gestured to Kyoya and herself. Emily scribbled everything down on a pad of paper.

"Any drinks?" Emily asked.

"Coca Cola," all the girls excluding Haruhi said in unison.

"Got it," Emily replied, looking at her pad. "So, four C sloppers, two NYs, two USAs, two JLs, and twelve cokes, right?"

"Yep, and oh apple pie for desert," Harley added. Emily nodded and rolled back to the counter.

"What did you just order for us?" Kaoru asked.

"The most American meal you'll ever have in Japan," Harley answered.

"What is a Juicy Lucy?" Kyoya asked.

"It's the burger with melted cheese inside the patty," Violet answered.

"What about the burger you got for us?" Honey asked.

"Oh my god! A Carolina burger with everything on it is so delicious thing you'll ever taste! It has onions, bacon, guacamole, cheese, tomatoes, lettuce, and two juicy burgers!" Shay droned on, slightly drooling. They continued talking about the types of burgers until Emily came. She had two silver platters in each hand that each had six large glasses of Coke. She placed the platters on the table. The boys waited for her to put the drinks in front of them, but she just moved the glasses from the platter to the table, took the platters away, and rolled back to the counter.

"How rude, I'll sue this place for their lack of customer service," Harley heard Kyoya mumble.

"Dude, chill, this isn't some fancy pants restaurant. You do serve your self," Harley said taking her own coke. The other girls, including Haruhi, took their drinks. The boys finally got over themselves, and got their drinks as well. Emily came back, with three platters; two balanced on one arm, and held the other. Without thinking, Areily quickly stood, leaned to help Emily by grabbing both of the platters on Emily's arm, and placed the platters on the table.

"Thanks, sweetie," Emily said, as she placed the last platter on the table. Once everyone had his or her burger, Emily left again. The Harley brought out her camera phone, and began to video table everyone.

"What are you doing?" Haruhi asked.

"Making a YouTube video. It's going to be called 'Rich Asians Eating American Burgers.' It'll have a million views." Harley answered.

"Why?" Honey asked.

"YouTube _loves _strange Japanese videos," Shay answered. "Now, no more talking, more eating!" Everyone did as she said, and took a bite of their burgers. A silence entered the table.

"This might be better than cake," Honey mumbled, and continued devouring his burger. Shay was already half way through her burgers.

"This is wonderful," Tamaki announced. "Why don't we have this at home?"

"Because this is commoner's food," Hikaru answered.

"Kyoya, where's your burger?" Harley asked the boy.

"I ate it," he replied and sipped his coke. Everyone stared at him. They had never seen him eat that quickly even Haruhi who was stuck with him in the mall expo before.

"I knew you'd like it," Harley said.

"I didn't like it," Kyoya lied.

"Yeah, that's why you inhaled it," Harley replied, and continued eating. Soon, all the burgers were devoured, and Emily came back, clearing the table. She came back with the apple pie. It was cut equally into twelve pieces, and was distributed. The fruit pastry was sweet and tasted fresh.

"We should always let you guys pick the places to eat," Honey concluded as they left the restaurant. The boys had paid the bill, and left the now giddy waitress an unusually large tip.

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

"Such a wonderful educated experience," Tamaki exclaimed.

"A very tasty experience," Haruhi agreed.

"To the theater!" Tamaki said, and reentered the limo. Everyone got in as well, and they sent off to the Eigakan movie theater.

**Phoenix: Hope you liked the chapter! Sorry for the crappy ending! Now here's Haruhi with a important and detailed message!**

**Mori: Review *_***

**Phoenix: What she said. I need at least four new reviews! Oh, and about the girls' outfits I made them up. Please tell me if anyone is out of character or any of my OCs are acting like Mary Sues. Tell the readers goodbye, Haruhi.**

**Mori: Bye**

**Phoenix: (sweatdrops) thanks. Goodbye my lovely little otakus!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello to anyone who's still reading this. Warning: two flashbacks and a lot of thinking. This is like a filler chapter, but it's still important with fluffy lovey scenes.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

_She ran as far as her legs could take her, but he was still behind her. The back door was so close, so close. She'd be safe once she got there. She could run from him, and never come. Nothing seemed more important at the time, including her dear big brother who was still in the kitchen doing painstaking chores. She continued to run, but she was too slow. He picked her up, and pulled at her brown curls._

_ "Ya though' ya could get awa' from me didn't ya idiot," his slurred voice was the product of half a dozen beer bottles. She gagged at the putrid stench of alcohol. He carried her to the small, dim-lit, filthy living room. Bottles of beer, vodka, and other drinks were littered on the floor. _

"_Just 'cuz ya ma got awa', don't mean ya'll too," he grumbled. She stiffened as she sensed the anger that was boiling at the surface. He always got mad whenever anyone mentioned her mother even himself. He held her from her armpits, and placed her on the old lumpy couch. She was too scared to try to flee again. _

"_Ay! Boy! Get in here," he called out to the kitchen. A boy, five years older than her reluctantly entered the room. He was unhealthily thin for a twelve-year old boy, but his height made up from it. Curly brown covered his forehead, and brushed green eyes. He held a washrag in his hand, must have been cleaning. Her big brother was as frighten as she was. _

"_Yes, dad," the boy said, and shot his little sister an apologetic look. She felt guilty for attempting to leave without him._

"_Sit," their father commanded. The boy scrabbled to take the seat next to his sister. He stood over them. Like his children, he too had curly dark brown hair, which was greasy and unkempt. Their green eyes were from their absent mother, much to their father's dismay. They knew what was next once he started to rummaged through the living room, in search for his wallet. He was going to leave them again, and go to the bar with his friends. Once he found his wallet, he left, locking all the doors. The windows were already boarded up. _

_The girl quickly ran to the front window. She peeked through the crack between the wooden boards. Tiny shoulders loosened when she saw the old Ford back out of the driveway._

"_He's gone," she whispered. "But he'll be back." The boy hopped off the couch, and went to his sister. He pulled her into a tight hug._

"_One day," he began. "We'll leave that bastard, and go some where great, where he can never find us. You're too smart not to end up somewhere amazing." He ran his fingers through her long hair, in effort to calm her._

"_Like England?" she answered, perking up. They had this conservation thousands of time before, but it still manages to cheer her up._

"_Or France," he said. _

"_Or Lithuania?" she said, proud with herself for knowing the name of the Baltic country._

"_Or Japan, as long as it's away from this hell hole," he added. "There will be light, at the end of the tunnel." The girl smiled at her brother's statement, but the smile was unreal. Realization filled her mind. What possessed her to try to leave without this amazing person? Her brother had done nothing but comfort her and care for her, and she repaid him by trying to leave him behind. _

….

"Harley, Harley, wake up! The movie's over! HAR-HAR"

"Huh?" Harley jumped up, waking up and, bumping her head with Violet's.

"Movie's over. Damn you have a hard head," the twin mumbled, rubbing the place where Harley's head had connected with hers.

"Oh, sorry," she looked. The hosts and girl sat in the back of the theater, taking up a whole row. The lights in the movie theater had come on. They all looked at her as if she had grown three heads.

"What?" Harley grumbled. She didn't like being stared at like a zoo animal.

"You were reciting every country in Europe in your sleep," either it was Hikaru or Kaoru who informed her. She was too groggy to concentrate enough to tell them apart.

"Oh," was Harley's intelligent response as an embarrassed blush creped onto her cheeks. She really hated her sleep talking.

"This movie really did sucked. I fell asleep too, but woke up when that German dude pulled his face off," Rose said, drawing everyone's eyes to her. Harley sent Rose a grateful look, and the brunette twin responded with a wink.

"Maybe watching 'Captain America' in Japanese wasn't one of my best ideas," Shay added. She had originally pursued the others to watch the film, because it had an American superhero in it. No one could say no when those wide baby blue eyes.

"Most of the translations were wrong, too," Areily whispered. Harley smiled. It was just like her friends, no, sisters to try to cover up for her. The boys seemed to go along with the girls' ploy. They all left the movie theater, and returned to the limo. Harley changed her seat, and went sit in the back with Areily and Mori. Areily gave her green-eyed friend a concerned look. She didn't need to speak for her message to be heard.

'_It was about him, wasn't?'_ Areily's dark blue eyes read. Harley nodded, slowly so no one would notice their silent conversation. She looked down at her lap, and began to chew on her bottom lip; a bad habit like her facial twitch. She had many bad habits, she noticed, so many flaws. The memory dream only emphasized that. How could any little sister try to leave without her big brother? The brother who was nothing but kind and loving to her, and sacrificed so much for her. '_So selfish,' _she thought. After years, the small act still made her feel guilty. A hand with long manicured fingers intertwined them with hers, and brought Harley out of here musings. She looked up to see Areily, her little mermaid. Areily gave her hand a tight squeeze. Harley smiled. She could always rely on the blue haired girl for everything including support. She could still remember the day she had meet the older girl.

…

_Snow covered the streets as a twelve-year-old Harley walked from school. Curly hair was down in attempt to receive more warmth that the flimsy jacket did not provide. New York could be terribly cold during the dead of winter. She walked with her head down, cursing her house for being in Queens while her school was in Manhattan, cursing the damn bus for being full, and curing the her train for being an hour delayed. She didn't have the heart to curse at her brother for forgetting to pick her up from school, though. He had a part-time job to go to after all. Harley didn't even notice a tall blonde haired girl until she bumped into her. _

"_Oh, sorry," Harley apologized to the girl, and looked up to find the girl crying. "Are you okay?" The girl didn't answer, but instead bursted in a sob that she had been holding back. Harley looked at the blond girl in panic. She wasn't used to people crying; it was a phenomenon to her. The tall girl had dark blue eyes, and pin straight sandy blonde hair. _

"_I'm s-s-so s-sorry, m-miss," she stuttered as tears flowed down her pale cheeks. She went to sit on an empty bus bench, a few feet behind Harley, and curled up in a fetal position. Harley stared at the weeping blonde. The rational part of her told her to just leave, and go back home before her father got mad for being late, but, a part, which Harley hadn't known she had until now, told her to go comfort the girl. So she did. _

"_Um, what's wrong?" Harley asked the girl, and sat next to her. The girl sobbed something that Harley couldn't understand. Each cry and sob made her cringe. On impulse, Harley pulled the blonde closer, and wrapped her arms around her. The girl stopped sobbing for a second in surprised, but then continued. Harley stroked her blonde hair as she wept onto her shoulder, and send glares at bystanders who gave her odd looks. Haven't they ever seen two strange girls embrace before?_

_After a while the girl's sobs calmed down. She sat up and wiped her cheeks with the back on her hands. _

"_Thank you, I needed that," the girl whispered to Harley._

"_It's okay, I'm Harley by the way," Harley said._

"_I'm Areily," the blonde, Areily, answered._

"_Like the little mermaid?" Harley asked._

"_No, I think that's Ariel," Areily answered._

_ "Oh, so, er, why were you crying?" Harley asked bluntly. Areily looked down at the question. Her lap had suddenly become much more interesting. _

_ "Um, mymomcheatedonmydadnowshe'," Areily mumbled quickly._

_ "What?" Harley asked, trying to piece apart the jumbled sentence._

_ "My mom cheated on my dad, now she's demanding a divorce, and they just told me today," Areily repeated meekly and slowly. Harley blinked. She stayed silent as she tried to think of a reply. She never had to deal with something like this before. Her one friend, beside her brother, was a tiny bird that lived in the tree next to her bedroom window. Mr. Blue Jay didn't have many family matters for Harley to comfort him with. _

_ "I'm sorry for what you're going through. But I can't say that it'll be alright or that I know how you feel, because I don't know what's like or what would happen," Harley finally said. Areily looked up at Harley. She continued, "I do know though that you shouldn't cry over something that you have no control over. If your mother wants to be selfish then let her because she doesn't realize what a beautiful daughter she's leaving behind. Stop sobbing, it's not worth it." Harley finally finished. Areily smiled slightly._

_ "Thank you," she said. "For being honest."_

_ "Your welcome," Harley petted Areily's head. "You know, baby blue would be a great hair color for you." Areily laughed at the random statement._

_ "I'll keep that in mind the next time I go to the hair dresser," Areily giggled. They sat together on the bus bench, and continued to talk. Areily had forgotten all about her troubles with Harley's blunt, yet humorous, and sometimes sarcastic dialogue. They would soon become close friends with a strong bond._

…

Harley's was pulled out of her thoughts as the limo stopped in front of a red light. Shay was bouncing up and down as she explained the plot of a Batman comic to Honey. Violet and Rose were conversing quietly while Hikaru and Kaoru were eyeing them; they knew that the two brunettes were scheming. Kyoya was writing in his black book. Areily and Mori were having a silent conversation. It was entertaining to watch the two tall teens communicate with physical gestures, eye contact, and a limit of one-syllable words. Harley turned to observe Tamaki and Haruhi. The two were talking, Tamaki; with large hand movements and ostentatious words, Haruhi; with eye rolls and a nod when necessary.

'_They look adorable together,' _Harley cooed mentally. '_I need to get them together so I can fangirl correctly, but how should I meddle in the relationship? Ooh, idea!' _

"Yo driver, stop at the nearest public park!" Harley commanded loudly. Everyone stared at Harley like her hair had turned into venomous snakes and her skin had become aquamarine.

"Yay! The park!" Shay jumped and fist pumped the air.

"No," Kyoya said closing his book.

"Yes," Harley contradicted.

"No. The day is almost over and we have school tomorrow," Kyoya argued.

"It's never too late for the park!" Harley boomed. She twirled in a circle with her hands up.

"You're an idiot," Kyoya grumbled.

"I though I was your idiot, mommy," Tamaki whined with puppy dog eyes.

"No you're my moron," Kyoya said.

"Yay! I'm a moron… wait what?" Tamaki said in confusion.

"There, there, you're my moron too," Haruhi said petting Tamaki's head. Tamaki seemed pleased with that.

"Oh, does that mean that I'm your idiot, mommy?" Harley asked, smiling like a dumbass.

"Do not speak unless you're going to say something intelligent," Kyoya said. He rubbed his temple. Tamaki, he could handle. Add disobedient Harley, and you get a migraine.

"But if I don't talk, you'll miss my beautiful voice," Harley said this in a high-pitched voice just to annoy him. "Oh loosen up," her voice was back to normal. "I'm going to the park, and I'm dragging Haruhi along. Whoever wants to follow, be my guest." She took Haruhi's hand in her own and pulled her up. Harley sent the other girls a wink, who returned with grins, and gave Kyoya a quick smirk. She opened the door, and stepped out, taking a confused Haruhi with her. Once they were gone, Areily stood up. She bowed slightly, gave Mori a tiny smile, and left to follow Harley.

"Well, We have a swing set to swing from," Violet and Rose said standing up.

"I want to go on the slide," Shay told the female twins bouncing off her seat. The two girls both took one of Shay's hands, and went to leave the limo, which had momentarily decided to be still.

"Bye, bye!" Shay called out while the twins gave quick waves.

"Come on Takashi, let's go, too!" Honey exclaimed.

"Yeah," was Mori's response. The two third-years went to follow the girls.

"I MUST RETRIEVE MY DAUGHTERS!" Tamaki exclaimed dramatically (because he can't exclaim any other way). "You two much help me find my daughters." With that, Tamaki dragged Hikaru and Kaoru away (why doesn't anyone ever write Kaoru and Hikaru [that sounded weird]). Kyoya was left in the now parked limo, alone.

"Damn her," he growled. He gripped his notebook so tightly his knuckles turned white. That girl annoyed him greatly. It was as if she purposefully opposed him. He had become to hate that smug look she would have whenever she knew she'd get her way. She was frustrating in everyway, from her mocking sarcasm, flirtatious manner, and her manipulation to her ridiculous thoughts, idiotic plans, and stupid tendencies. But, what irked him the most was that she didn't even realize what she was doing. She didn't realize how her short dresses drew the attention of all the boys at the academy or how provoking her usual red lipstick was. She didn't realize how her buxom chest would bounce in an up and down motion with ever step that she took or how she fragile she looked whenever she was deep in thought or zoned out. She didn't realize how gorgeous she looked she was caught off guard or how he wanted to be the only who would wake up to her frizzy bedhead in the morning. She had noticed everyone else's feelings except his, which were the most important in his mind. The fact that he had to try so hard to get her attention angered him. How could he get through her thick skull? '_I'm no better,' _he thought as he remembered how he'd fall for her verbal bait. He hated that he taunt and insults her whenever they spoke. His sharp tongue would become faster then his mind, and that happened only with that damn girl. This girl, who wasn't even swayed by his charm, shouldn't have such an effect on him. His grip tightened around his notebook. He was Kyoya freaking Ootori damnit! He should have that effect on her, and he would. He would get what he wanted, and nothing would get in his way. Not an obnoxious blonde or meddling twins. He will get her, one way or another.

Standing up, with a new source of determination, he told the driver to leave and come when he called, and exited the limo. He headed towards the nearest park where he presumed everyone had gone to. He saw a wave of dark brown curls flash by the park entrance. _'Mine,' _he thought, and went to follow the brunette.

…

Harley was dragging Haruhi through the park. She would stop every once and a while to examine the area, shake her head no, and then continued. Haruhi was getting tried. It was late, and she still had to make dinner for her dad; he was coming home early today.

"Um, Harley?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, Haruhi," Harley replied, stopping in her tracks.

"What are we doing? Can we go home? It's getting late," Haruhi, said.

"We, Haruhi dear, are looking for the most romantic place for you to sit. No we can't go home, and the sun setting will make the romantic scene even better," Harley answered as if it was obvious. "There! Prefect!" She pointed at a white wooden swinging bench. Roses, lilies, and cherry blossoms were entangled around the bench's legs, arms, and swinging parts, making it immobile. It looked like something from a romance movie.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Harley asked.

"I suppose so," Haruhi said. The bench seemed nice, but she couldn't the point of it. _How did all those flowers even get like that?_ She thought.

"Now, sit," Harley commanded, and pulled Haruhi down on the bench. She began to fuss over Haruhi's hair, makeup, and clothes, like a mother hen. She pulled the white hairband out of Haruhi's hair.

"What are you doing?" Haruhi asked as Haruhi began to rummage through her purse. Harley didn't answer, but brought out a red strapless dress and red high heels.

"Strip, Haruhi," Harley said. She had the same look as before when they were back at her apartment.

"What? We're outside, don't be crazy," Haruhi protested. Harley pouted, and gave Haruhi a puppy-dog look.

"No Harley," Haruhi said stubbornly. Emerald eyes became even wider, and her bottom lip began to quiver. Haruhi sighed. "Fine, give me the damn dress." Haruhi reluctantly snatched the dress from the other's hands.

"Yay! Now I think I saw a bathroom yonder," Harley said gesturing to the right.

"Damn insane American bastards with their stupid words," Haruhi grumbled as she trudged to the bathroom to wear the godforsaken dress because she was Madonna and had to make a costume change every hour.

Harley smirked. If everything went the way it did in her head then Haruhi and Tamaki will be the newest couple in Ouran.

"Eeep!" Harley jumped when she felt something, no someone, brush against her back.

"You looked like a cat when you did that, even your hair stood on ends," Kyoya sniggered. Harley turned around to glare at him.

"Shut up you asshole! Didn't your parent ever teach you to respect someone's personal space?" Harley grumbled.

"Did yours?" He asked.

"No, but that's not the point," she pouted.

"Why don't you explain to me this ridiculous plan that you formed n your head," Kyoya said sitting down on the bench.

"It's not a ridiculous plan!" Harley protested. "Anyway, Haruhi gonna sit on the bench looking all lovely, then Tamaki will come, and join her, then they'll talk and laugh, ad then they'll kiss romantically, become the greatest couple since Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt, get married, honeymoon in Hawaii, have four kids, two of each, name me godmother of one of those kids, grow all together, and finally died happily!" She finished off with a twirl and dramatic pose.

"Has anyone ever told you how much of an idiot you are?" Kyoya asked.

"If you didn't want to hear my master plan then don't ask!" she fumed, her eye began to twitch.

"Do you even know where Tamaki is?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Damnit I knew I forgot something," she sighed, and sat on the bench. She lied back, and put her legs on Kyoya's lap.

"What are you doing?" he asked, secretly this was a silent success in his mind because she was practically on his lap.

"Dude, you ask to many questions. Just loosen up, and enjoy the sunset," she sat up slightly and quickly unbuttoned the first four buttons on Kyoya's shirt, before she could swat her away. "There now you look like a normal teenager." He stayed silent, but didn't try to button up the unbuttoned buttons so she took that as a silent victory. The bench had prefect view of the sun setting, but Harley wasn't paying attention to that. She was staring a Kyoya, at his aristocrat features, his smooth pale skin, dark brooding eyes hidden behind glass frames, and inky black hair. She felt a need to run her hand through his hair. How could someone be that handsome? He was tantalizing in everyway, but hell will freeze over the day she'd admit that. The wind began to stir, and she drew herself closer to Kyoya. Without realizing it she had ended up on his lap, not that she noticed. '_Is that mint? With spices?' _she thought. She finally came to the realization that the nice minty spice smell was coming from Kyoya. Harley blushed when she also realized she was seated on his lap. She tried to slide off and onto the bench, but Kyoya's arm was wrapped around her waist like iron. Eventually she shrugged, and settled comfortably on his lap. Finally she returned her attention to the sunset, and rested her head on Kyoya's shoulder. She couldn't see the smug smirk that was plastered on Kyoya's face.

….

**Me: I promise next time to have a better chapter, but the story needed this because now you had a glimpse of Harley's fucked up childhood, and how Areily and Harley first met. You also got a view of what's going on in Kyoya's head. So, yeah… remember to review! I wouldn't update without reviews! Reviews fuel my creative writing ability! It's a scientific fact [no it isn't]! Just Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hey! I own Ouran Host Club!**

**Hikaru: No, you don't.**

**Kaoru: Stop lying to people.**

**Me: Stop, raining on my parade. T^T**

**Kaoru: PhoenixCS does **_**not**_** own Ouran Host Club-**

**Hikaru: If she did she'd, we would have made sure she hadn't left the house dressed like **_**that.**_

**Me: You know what, screw you two.**

**Both Hikaru and Kaoru: Whatever… (****Eye rolls)**

**Me: can you at least give the warning?**

**Hikaru: Yeah**

**Kaoru: Sure**

**Both: Warning: Yaoi If you don't like skip over it.**

**Me: Thank you!**

…

Chapter 6

Wake up, shower, brush teeth, make breakfast, fix bento lunch, dress and walk to school. This was and still is Haruhi Fujioka's morning ritual/schedule. She's been during this every morning since her mother passed ten years ago. It has become so natural that anything different would throw her out of whack. So when she woke up with a Five-star rate western breakfast and her lunch bento prepared, she left like something strange was about to happen today.

Haruhi walked into her small kitchen, the smell of freshly baked pancakes and sizzling bacon and eggs enveloped her sense. At the kitchen, flipping pancakes while simultaneously stirring the bacon and eggs was Harley Jones. Her curly brown hair was down with a light yellow hairband holding back her bangs; she wore a light yellow cotton dress, green slippers and a frilly light yellow apron, and had her usually black mascara, eyeliner, and red lipstick. She looked like the domestic housewife that Haruhi had seen on a 70s' American sitcom once.

"Good morning Haruhi sleep well?" Harley asked nonchalantly like her being in _Haruhi's _house was normal. Haruhi just gaped. She closed her mouth and blinked a few times. Maybe she was still asleep and this was a dream?

"Breakfast is almost ready, Haru. You can wait in the living room with everyone else," Harley continued as if Haruhi has replied. Haruhi quickly turned and looked into her living room. Inside were Shay, Arely, Violet, and Rose, watching 'SpongeBob Squarepants' in Japanese. Shay was lying on the floor on her stomach, hands tucked beneath her chin, and legs swinging in the air. She wore a baby blue sundress, blue mascara, pink lipstick, and had her hair up in two long pink pigtails. Arely sat, arms warped around her knees, dressed in a white blouse, yellow cardigan, white Capri pants, brown mascara, eyeliner, peach lipstick, and had her blue hair in a low side pony tail with a yellow rose behind her ear. Violet and Rose sat side to side to each other Indian-style. Violet wore a sleeveless yellow cotton dress, a blue cardigan, a chunky yellow necklace, neon pink contacts, pink mascara, pink lipstick and had her brown hair in a French braid. Rose wore her neon pink contacts, pink mascara, pink lipstick the same yellow dress and necklace as Violet but had a yellow cardigan instead of blue. Her hair was also in a French braid but only those who knew about hairstyling could tell that her braid was different from Violet's.

"What are you all doing in my house?' Haruhi asked, not amused.

"Watching SpongeBob, duh," Violet answered.

"Now, shush, Patrick's trying to figure out how to have a staring contest without SpongeBob," Rose said. They returned to the kids' show.

"Good morning, Haruhi," Ariely greeted softly giving the younger girl a smile.

"What 'sup?" Shay greeted, concentrating on the cartoons.

"Can anyone tell me what's going on here?" Haruhi asked, trying to find some sense.

"Harley felt bad that she left you by yourself to change and forgot about you yesterday, so she though making breakfast for you to make it up," Ariely answered, smiling. Haruhi recalled. Yesterday, after she had gotten dressed in the red dress she went to find Harley by the bench, but it was already nighttime, and she got lost in the park. Mori-senpai and Ariely had found her and led her back to the limo, where the others were waiting for her. Speaking of which, what were Ariely and Mori doing alone together?

"What were you and Mori-senpai doing yesterday before you found me?" Haruhi asked bluntly. Arely blushed crimson, and turns away.

"Nothing!" the blue haired girl mumbles quickly. '_That's weird,' _Haruhi thought, but before she could question the girl further, someone whipped her around and gave her a bear hug.

"Oh, Haruhi, darling! Will you ever be able to forgive me for how I treated you yesterday?" Harley asked dramatically. She spanned around while still hugging Haruhi.

"Ugh, Harley please stop spinning me. You're making me dizzy," Haruhi groaned. The older brunette let the younger go.

"Buuuuut, Haaaaruuuuhiii! I'm soooryyyy!" Harley wailed, and she extended her vowels.

"Okay, okay, I forgive you, just be quick already," Haruhi said. Harley squealed and hugged her again.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Harley yelled. With each yell she squeezed Haruhi tighter and tighter and tighter.

"C-can't b-b-brea-t-t-h-h!" Haruhi gasped.

"Oops sorry!"

"Yo! Are you done apologizing cause I'm hungry," Violet stated.

"Oh, yeah! Breakfast's ready!" Harley yelled, and pulled out a musical triangle and began to ring it. '_Where did she get the triangle?' _Haruhi though as everyone got up and went to the kitchen area to get their plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes.

"Oh, Haruhi~ what's with all the noise?" Ryoji Fujioka asked as he-she-let's stick with he walked into the kitchen in his working clothes, i.e. cross-dressed. Everyone stopped to look at Ranka.

"Morning, dad," Haruhi greeted bluntly.

"_Dad?"_ Violet and Rose whispered.

"_Quiet!" _Harley hissed.

"Haruhi, my darling daughter, who are these strange people?" Ryoji asked sweetly with batting a lash.

"These are some friends from school, Harley, Ariely, Shay, Violet, and Rose," Haruhi answered. The five American girls just waved meekly. Ryoji just smiled and pulled Haruhi into a big hug.

"Aww! My darling daughter has girlfriends! This is great! You're no longer wasting time with that blonde idiot!" he praised.

"Dad, stop it," Haruhi complained. While Haruhi and her father were having their moment, the girls were having a discussion.

"Does he remind you guys of anyone?" Shay asked.

"Yeah, he does," Ariely, replied.

"Doesn't ring a bell," Harley objected.

"So he doesn't remind of-" Shay started.

"Tamaki," Violet added.

"Or your older brother," Rose contributed.

"Or maybe yourself," Areily mumbled.

"Is cross-dressing genetic?" Harley wondered. Ryoji's voice interrupted them.

"It's so kind of you to make breakfast," he told the girls.

"It was nothing," Rose said smugly.

"Cooking is like our thing," Violet added, smirking.

"Demons, I did all the cooking," Harley sulked.

"Help yourself to anything, Mr. Fujioka," Shay said.

"Please call me Ranka, and I couldn't I'm already late for work," Ranka said. He picked up his pursue that was hanging from the hook behind the door.

"Bye, Haruhi have a good day at school, bye Haruhi's friends!" He said, waving.

"Bye dad," Haruhi said. With that Ranka left.

"You have a very, er, interesting dad, Haruhi," Ariely said awkwardly.

"I think he's awesome," Harley added. Anyone who didn't care about others' opinions and was willingly to be who they are was great in her book.

"Thanks, I think," Haruhi, said. Everyone went to sit at the kotatsu table, and ate their breakfast. The girls gave Haruhi some time to shower and dress, while Harley finished making their lunches and the other girls washed the dishes. Once everyone was ready, they all stuffed themselves in to the black Honda. Ariely was driving since she was the only one who knew how to drive, and had a license. Harley took her usually spot in the passenger seat while Rose, Shay, Haruhi, and Violet sat in the back seat. Shay sat on Violet's lap to make space. Everyone began to zone out. Haruhi thought about the market sale this afternoon. Violet and Rose were having their usual telepathic conversation. Shay had pulled out a comic book and was reading it thoroughly. Harley and Ariely had fallen deep in thought.

Ariely sighed. What Haruhi had said before about what Mori and her did before they found Haruhi, had spark her memories.

_Flashback_

_ Ariely sat on a small meadow in the park. Her finger was intertwined around the stem of a small wild flower. She tugged on it, and pulled it out of the ground. Takashi sat next to her, and she could feel his eyes following her as she played with the small flower. Suddenly, long fingers gently took the wild flower from her hand, and placed it behind her ear. She turned to look at him. Sapphire clashed with dark brown. _

_ "Takashi," she started._

_ "Yes," he replied._

_ "Um," she bit her lip nervously. Should she tell him? What if he doesn't return the feelings, and she'll end up looking like a fool. _

_ "Ariely," Takashi said, getting her attention, and as if reading her mind, he continued. "I really like you." Her eyes widen, but he continued. "I like how you can smile for little things. I like how happy you look a when you're drawing or writing, and think that no one is looking at you. I like how whenever you speak; your voice sounds calming and reassuring. And I love how you look at me whenever we're alone." Ariely was gapping now. Not only had he said the most word she or anyone else from him has ever heard, but he just confessed the same feelings that she had for him. Takashi looked strangely nervous as if he was expecting rejection. How silly he is. Ariely pulled herself off the ground, and waited as he stood up as well._

_ "Arie-" he started, but she cut him off. Ariely kissed Takashi. Her soft pink lips molded perfectly with his rougher pale lips. It was his turn to have wide eyes, but they quickly closed. He pulled her closer; wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped her's around his neck. Suddenly, Ariely pulled out from the kiss. _

_ "I like you, too," she smiled. He smiled as well, and gave her a quick chaste kiss. _

_ "May I court you?" he asked. Ariely cocked her head to the side._

_ "Is that rich people talk for 'Will you be my girlfriend?' If so then yes; I'll be your girlfriend," Ariely answered. _

_ "Thank you," Takashi smiled. They were about to kiss again when they heard someone calling out, a good distance away. They pulled apart when the voice got closer, and Haruhi popped out from the bushes. _

_ "Hi senpais. Do you know where everyone else is?" Haruhi asked awkwardly._

_End, Flashback_

Ariely sighed again, this time dreamily. She had a boyfriend now, and a very handsome one at that. No one knew though. Well no one expect Harley. She had told the other girl when they retrieved home last night, and the others were asleep. The brunette and squealed and began to jump up and down. It took Ariely half an hour before she could get Harley to stop babbling about being her maid of honor at her wedding. She smiled, and pushed on the gas.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Rose asked as Ariely went faster.

"Just looking forward to getting to school," Ariely said happily. Harley smiled, and began to hum the wedding march. With a quick jab from Ariely got her to shut up.

Harley went back to staring out of the window. She was trying to clear her mind of the strange dream she had last night after Ariely spoke with her. It was times like these that Harley hated her yaoi obsession. Yes, Harley Jones was a full-blown anime and manga fangirl who loved yaoi. Don't judge; you're an otaku too! If you weren't you wouldn't be reading this. She tried to hide the fact that she thought that Hikaru and Kaoru's routine was kinda hot, but being against it. She blamed Hetalia for corrupting her because that anime was chalked full of homosexuality. Her favorite pairings were yaoi like Russia and America from Hetalia, Watanuki and Domeki from xxxHolic, and Ciel and Sebastian from Black Butler, but sometimes her unhealthy infatuation could bite her in the ass. Like when her subconscious decides to fuck with her. Especially if you see a group of six gorgeous man daily. Two in particular decided to intrude in her dream.

_Flashback: Harley's dream_

_Harley sat in an empty Music Room #3, typing in her laptop when Kyoya and Tamaki entered. They were doing something, but she paid them no attention to them. Harley was pulled away from her typing when Tamaki, of all people, cupped her chin and directed her face to look at him._

"_Now, princess, it would best if you paid attention," his voice was smooth and dominant; very unlike him. That's when she noticed what was going on. Tamaki's uniform jacket was off, and his hair was mused. Kyoya was lying on the couch across from her. His jacket was also off, and his black and purple tie was pulled off. He was panting deeply with pink cheeks. _

"_You might find the show entertaining," Kyoya added sultry. Harley's eyes widen when Tamaki went and straddled Kyoya on the couch. Tamaki's fingers, long and slender from piano playing, unbuttoned Kyoya's shirt, and quickly pulled the unwanted garment off. Kyoya sat up and kissed Tamaki. Harley could see their tongues darting between their mouths. Harley's nose started to bleed. She trued to leave the room via the doors, but they were locked._

"_Mommy, it seems our little princess has lost interest," Tamaki slurred. Harley whipped around to face the two boys. Both their shirts were now gone, and Kyoya had already had a hickey on his neck. Tamaki got up, pulling Kyoya up with him._

"_Let's spice it up for our princess, Daddy," Kyoya stated, taking off his glasses, and placed it on a table. Harley stood transfixed as the two boys. Kyoya sauntered towards her until he was so close that his nose brushed up against her's. His hot breath smelt of mint. Before she could react, Tamaki hugged Kyoya from behind and started to nip at his neck. Moans escaped Kyoya's mouth as Tamaki became more aggressive._

"_Not so rough, Daddy," Kyoya moaned._

"_Can't help it, Mommy," Tamaki gasped as he detached his mouth from Kyoya's shoulder. Tamaki's hands went to Kyoya's pants began to open the belt buckle._

"_Impatient, are we?" Kyoya chuckled. _

"_Just trying to put on a show for our princess," Tamaki answered. _

"_I hope you're enjoying the view, __**Harley," **__Kyoya smirked._

_Dream End_

Harley shivered, and tried to shake of the memory of the dream. It was okay to have Sebastian or Russia or Kaname in your dreams, but once real guys enter your subconscious, that's when you start to worry.

"Harley are you cold? You're shivering," Haruhi asked in concern. '_Dear, innocence Haruhi, how I envy your purity_,' Harley thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered, glumly. She could hear the twins snickering in the back. Everyone except Haruhi knew about her little dream because of her sleep talking. Damn her sleep talking. It will be the end of her.

"We're here!" Ariely announced as she parked the car in the Ouran Academy student parking space **(let's just pretend that Ouran has a parking lot, 'kay?)**. The girls exited the car, and entered the school.

"Thanks for giving me a ride," Haruhi said.

"You're welcome," Shay said cutely.

"Come on Haruhi," Rose said linking her arms with the cross-dressing girl.

"Let's go to class," Violet added, also linking her arms with the small brunette. With that, the three first-years left to their class.

"Well, bye then," Harley deadpanned.

"Ariely," came Takashi deep voice from behind them.

"Takashi!" Ariely exclaimed happily. She turned around, and jumped into his arms. He twirled her around, and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Did you know about this?" Shay asked bewildered to Harley and Honey who had appeared with Mori.

"Yeah, didn't you?" Honey asked sweetly.

"Old news since yesterday, sweetheart," Harley stated. "Tell them that I went to class whenever they come up for air, 'kay?"

"Whatever," Shay said.

"Bye, Harl-chan!" Honey said. Harley saluted them, and turned t leave. After a few flights of stairs and passing the weird painting with the turtle and fish, she reached her classroom. She was early, so the room was deserted.

"You're here early," the last person in the world that she wanted to see, said.

"Eeep!" Harley squeaked as she turned to face Kyoya, dropping her messenger bag during the process.

"Graceful as usual," he mumbled at her antics, pushing up his glasses.

"Well, not everyone can be naturally perfect like you," Harley pouted, and picked up her bag.

"So you think I'm perfect then," Kyoya said smugly.

"Excuse my diarrhea of the mouth," Harley stated.

"Charming," he sneered. Harley did the mature thing and just stuck her tongue out. He rolled his eyes, took his seat, and began to type in his laptop that came out of nowhere. Harley did the same, and began to type in her laptop as well. She logged into the shared bank account that she shared with the other four American girls. This bank account was their only source of money for their stay in Japan. It was a combination of all of their savings as well as a small deposit from Ariely's dad and Shay's grandparents. So far, it had paid for this month's rent, their rental car, all their food, and other necessities. Harley went to check their total. "Total: ¥ 21,025.29" the screen read, and converted in to US dollars is $259.45. Yep, they're financial screwed.

"Shit," Harley mumbled. Kyoya raised an eyebrow, amused. Harley tried to think of ways to get more money, quick. '_Maybe I could, no, that wouldn't work, or maybe nah, Oh idea!' _Harley thought. Her face lit up with the prospect of her new ideas, and her eyes traveled to Kyoya. Feeling her stare, Kyoya looked up.

"May I help you?" Kyoya asked, annoyed. Harley got up and went to sit next to him.

"Yes, yes you can," Harley started, and batted her eyes lashes. "You see, I've noticed that a large chunk of the host club's profit goes to paying for necessities like snacks and entertainment," she continued making up everything on the spot. "I propose that you hire my friends and I, for these services."

"And how may I ask will you and your friends provide these services?" Kyoya asked. He closed his laptop and gave Harley his full attention. She was defiantly very amusing when she had her moments.

"Shay might be not be the best with normal meal food, but she's a wonderful baker, Rose and Violet can be waitresses, and Ariely and I can be entertainment. I know how to play piano, guitar, and violin, Ariely can play the flute, clarinet, saxophone, and bass guitar, and we can both sing. Oh, and even Shay can play the drums, Violet plays the guitar, and Rose can play the keyboard. We could be a band once Shay's done baking and Ro and Vi are done waitressing." Harley said in one big breath.

"Okay, you're hired."

"No! You can't reject me that quic- wait a second did you just say okay?"

"Yes, I did, but I have to see if you all are qualified first. You can have a test run today. If you all preform well for today's host club, I'll speak with the rest of the host club to see if you can be hired," Kyoya said professionally.

"Yay! Thank you Kyo-Kyo!" Harley exclaimed, and tackled Kyoya with a hug.

"Kyo-Kyo? What a ridiculous nickname. Now let go of me!" Kyoya complained as he tried to detach Harley from his person. Finally, she let go, and went to sit back in her seat.

"Now all I have to do is wait until the last minute to tell the girls!" Harley said proudly. Kyoya sweat dropped.

"You're an idiot."

"Uh, uh, remember, I'm your idiot."

"Keep dreaming."

"Dream, Kyoya, Waaaah! Why do you taunt me!" Harley wailed as she was reminded of her last night dream, and ran to, what used to be Tamaki's, emo corner, to sulk. Kyoya sighed, and massaged his temple.

"I'm surrounded by idiots."

"But remember, I'm you're idiot, Kyo-Kyo."

"Shut up, and go back to your corner."

…

**Me: Yay! Another chapter finished! Good Lord, I'm tired. So anyway, I know I have this bad habit of ending chapters with dialogue, so sue me (don't really sue though). **

**I have a challenge for all of you, my pretty little readers. You see, for all my OCs there are reasons based on their names. For example, Ariely is named after my close friend Arely who is the inspiration for the character. I picked Violet and Rose because I thought it would be cute because of the "Roses are red, violets are blue" poem and since they're twins. I named Shay, Shay because there's this girl in my class with a little sister named Shay. That's pretty much it for Shay, though. The reason behind Harley's name though is very silly. My challenge is to figure out the odd reason behind Harley's name using this hint.**

**Unscramble the words: **

**Piec lmea meti **

**If you can unscramble the words then you'll know whom I named Harley just because I think that person is awesome. **

**I know, stupid challenge, but it keeps me entertained. ^U^ Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hello! It's me again!**

**Haruhi: Why am I here?**

**Me: Because I command it so!**

**Haruhi: 6_6 **

**Me: Don't give me that face! I'm not crazy! Now please say the disclaimer.**

**Haruhi: PhoenixCrystalStar does not own Ouran Host Club. Can I go now?**

**Me: Sure why not?**

Chapter 7

Rose shifted in her seat. She was in homeroom trying to listen to the teacher, but some strange feeling kept bothering her. She knew that feeling. It was a feeling of someone staring at you closely. She looked around, but no one was looking at her, not even her sister who was currently doodling on her notebook. '_Strange,' _Rose thought and returned to her note taking. She hadn't noticed a certain pair of golden, yellow, cat-like eyes.

"Pssht," someone got Rose's attention. It was Kaoru. And he passed her a note. Curious, she opened it.

_What's up? _Rose smiled, took out her fuzzy purple pen to reply, and passed it to Kaoru.

_Frustrated. Do you know how hard it is to concentrate on Japanese history when you've been taught nothing but America or American-biased history? _

_(/*^*)/ _ l _ l_ Kaoru_ chuckled as he read the note, and took out his pen as well.

_I would think it's pretty hard. Why don't you ask your sister for help in your studies? _She read the note and frowned. Unlike her, history was a breeze in history. Rose would have asked her sister for help, but Violet had as much patience as a cranky infant.

_Don't want to bug her about it, _she scribbled dishonestly. Kaoru raised an eyebrow in disbelief but decided not to act on his thought.

_I'll tutor you if you want? _Kaoru wrote. Rose blushed and bit her lip. Should she say yes or no? Usually Violet would make decisions for the both of them and Rose would agree. She turned her head to look at her sister on the other side of the room. Violet was sleeping with her eyes open, drool dripped from the corner of her mouth. A sweat drop formed on the side of Rose's head. Rolling her eyes, she wrote down her answer.

_Yes. _Rose wrote down, but before she could pass it to Kaoru, the teacher snatched the note from her hands.

"Ms. Clarke, if my class seems so boring to you that you must pass notes then you can join my detention tomorrow morning," the teacher told the brunette girl angrily. Rose looked down in mock shame. She looked at Kaoru, but he shrugged and mouthed '_talk later' _to her. Placing her chin on her desk, Rose sighed. There goes her chance of spending alone time with her schoolgirl crush.

…

Harley's hand flew across her notebook, leaving behind trails of neat Kanji as she wrote down every word her calculus teacher said. Finally the lunch bell rang. She bolted out of class before anyone could close their notebooks, and ran to the Lunch Room. She scanned the tables for her friends. Her eyes landed on Rose who was sitting all alone looking like she just lost her chance at getting something that she really wanted.

"What's wrong Ro?" Harley asked as she sat down next to the pink-eyed girl. Rose sighed and looked down at her blue painted nails.

"Harley can I ask you something?" she said.

"Sure, anything," Harley answered smiling.

"Have you ever wanted someone to always be near you just because you start feeling this attachment towards him although the only thing you two have down so far was just talking, but you still want to know more about this person?" Rose questioned deeply. Harley sat there dumbly trying to process what Rose had just said. Tapping her chin thoughtfully, Harley finally replied.

"You like Kaoru, don' t you?" Rose face turned as red as her namesake.

"How did you know?" she asked. Harley smiled.

"The science of deduction my dear Watson," she answered in the best British accent that she could manage. Rose rolled her eyes.

"What should I do now?"

"What have you done so far?"

"We've passed notes in class, and he offered to tutor me in History."

"Did you say yes?"

"Yeah, but the teacher took the note before I could give it to him. By the way I have to come early tomorrow for morning detention."

"Of course." Eye-roll. "Look, the next time you see him telling him that you would like to have him tutor you."

"Then what?"

"Let nature take its course."

"That's it? No master plan, no complex mission, no three-step operation, no going under cover in costumes, no spying in bushes?"

"Yeah, that's it. Why?" Rose placed the back of her hand on Harley's forehead.

"Are you feeling well? You're not acting like yourself."

"Shut up!" Harley huffed and crossed her arms.

"Well anyway, thanks Har-Har. I'm going to go find Kaoru and talk to him now!" Rose stood up with a new purpose, and ran to find Kaoru. Harley smiled as the younger girl's depart. She had known the two girls for four years since she was thirteen and they were twelve. Together they were like one confident mischievous juggernaut of laughs. Separated, they were different individuals. While Violet was still loud, by herself she would suddenly begin to feel so self conscious and insecure. With Rose (who was also very shy), instead of becoming insecure she becomes unsure of what to do. She's so used to having Violet make all the tough decisions that when she's by herself she's lost. The truth is though if Harley hadn't found them four years ago then they wouldn't be able to function in society and would still be trapped in their own little world. Harley could still remember the day that when she encountered the twins.

_Flashback_

_Four Years ago, Central Park, New York City, mid-August_

_ Two identical twin girls sat at a park bench. Both had pin-straight light brown hair, which fell exactly the same way. Both were dressed in plain pink t-shirts, khaki capris, and white flip-flops. The only way that you could tell their identities were with two silver necklaces that hung from their necks. One had a rose charm on it the other wore a charm of a violet. The necklaces were tucked underneath their shirts so there wasn't anyway to tell whose who. Their dull brown eyes followed a girly fashion magazine that Violet was holding. Nothing could bother them from the world that they deemed boring, but somebodies caught their attention. They twins couldn't tell if it was the two stranger's appearance that intrigued them or their personalities which seem to pour of them._

_ The two strange girls that were walking in the twin's direction looked nothing alike. The taller out of the two had bright blue hair that looked freshly dyed. She had a huge smile of her pale face, and wore a white sundress with brown sandals. The other girl had curly dark brown hair that has pulled into a messy thick long braid, a set of metal braces cladded were visible through her smile, and was limping (the other girl was helping her walk). She wore an oversized red band t-shirt that reached her knees, ripped baggy jeans, black worn out converse, and huge nerdy glasses that covered her large green eyes and had tape all over it. They were both laughing about some unheard joke. The twins studied them closely trying to find the source of their simple happiness even though one of them was limping. Finally the odd pair reached the beach that the twins were sitting on._

_ "Hey, dudes, is okay if little mermaid and I sit her for awhile?" the limping brunette asked cheerfully. The twins looked at the two girls curiously._

_ "Whatever," they said in sync with emotionless voices. The other girls plopped down on the bench._

_ "I told you that climbing that tree wasn't a good idea, Harls," the blue haired girl said softly as she lifted the brunette's twisted ankle onto her lap._

_ "I know, but it was worth it," the brunette laughed. _

_ "Excuse me," the twins said getting the others attentions._

_ "Yeah?" the brunette answered._

_ "Yes?" the blue haired girl replied. _

_ "Why are you laughing and smiling if you just twisted your ankle?" the twins asked. Brunette smiled widely, allowing the twins to see the purple lace in her braces._

"_Because if I get depressed over every little thing, I won't be able to enjoy the good things that happen around you. You should never let something minor make you oblivious of the interesting world that surrounds you," she answered kindly. The blue haired girl smiled gently as if she expected the other to say that. The twins still looked at the girl oddly. What did she mean by interesting world? All they saw was a planet full of people who would never truly understand them. Why did this person seem to have so much fun and be so happy, and not them?  
>"We don't get it," they stated.<em>

_ "I think what Harley's trying to say is," the blue haired girl started. "That you shouldn't let anything bother you from having a good time because you should savor every pleasure." The twins were still confused, but interesting. _

_ "Okay," the twins said, and decided to return to their magazine._

_ "Oh by the way, I'm Harley and this is Areily," the brunette, Harley introduced. Ariely gave a little wave._

_ "We're Violet and Rose," the twins said._

_ "Whose who?" Harley asked. The twins smirked._

_ "I'm Rose," said Violet._

_ "I'm Violet," said Rose._

_ "Nice to meet you two," Areily said kindly. The twins nodded. Suddenly a car pulled up on the street next to them, and hocked._

_ "That's my dad," Areily said standing. "By the way, my dad is throwing me a birthday party next week to make some new friends. Maybe you guys would like to come if you want." She pulled out two white invitations, and handed them to the twins. The twins numbly took the invitations, not sure to be thankful or confused. She must have had the invitations in her pockets all day just to give to random strangers._

_ "See ya Harley, Violet, and Rose," Areily waved and walked to her dad's car. The three girls sat at the bench quietly. Finally Harley stood up, picked up a stray firm stick off the ground, and used it as a walking cane. She turned to the twins. _

_ "Well, it's about time I walk home before my pops gets pissed," Harley said. "Hope to see you two at Ariely's party."_

_ "Whatever," they said. Harley frowned, but her smile quickly returned._

_ "Bye Rose." Harley pointed at a stunned Rose. "Bye Violet." She pointed at a shocked Violet. Then walked away, leaving both twins dumbfounded. They watched as the bubbly brunette walk away with her braid swinging behind her merrily. Violet and Rose watched as the only person in the world who had ever told them apart walked away. They both had one thing in mind. They were going to that birthday party next week they were going to see her, and find out how she knew._

_End Flashback_

Harley smiled at the memory. _'Those two have come a long way since they were twelve,_' she thought. She curled a finger around a curl of her brown hair. '_My appearance has also come a long way since then,' _she thought as she remembered how she looked in middle school. Shaking her head, she left the lunchroom, and headed to the library to finish some homework.

…

The end of the school came quickly, and Harley was running around trying to gather all her friends. Finally she had everyone in front of Music room #3.

"Okay, everyone knows why we're here, right?" Harley asked she clapped her hands together.

"No, no one knows why we're here," Shay said deadpanned. She hadn't eaten any sweets for an hour so she didn't have the energy to be all cute and shit.

"Yeah, why are we here? Since when are we so sexually deprived that we have to visit a host club?" Violet asked crossing her arms.

"Why don't we just listen to Harley and she'll tell us why we're at the host club?" Areily stated trying to keep peace.

"You just want to see Mori again," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"YO! Shut the fuck up and listen to what I got to say!" Harley commanded.

"Whatever," Violet and Rose said. Harley sighed and facepalmed.

"Anyway," she started again. "I checked our bank account this morning, and we have less than three hundred in American dollars.

"WHAT?" the twins yelled, grabbing each other into a hug.

"Say it ain't so! I need money to buy candy!" Shay wailed.

"Are we going to get jobs now?" Areily asked.

"Yeah, Areily, yeah we are," Harley answered. The twins and Shay stopped their sobbing and looked at Harley.

"What are we going to do?" Violet asked curiously. Harley bit her lip and looked down.

"Mmmrmmhmhmhm," Harley mumbled.

"In English or Japanese please," Shay said, and laid on the floor. She was exhausted; her low blood sugar was killing her.

"We joined the host club," Harley announced clearly. She cringed, waiting for the outbursts that she was expecting. None came.

"Okay," Violet said. Rose shrugged, wrapped her arms around Violet's neck, and jumped onto Violet's back.

"Fine, just give me chocolate," Shay mumbled from the ground.

"I think that's a great idea," Ariely smiled.

"So no arguing, no yelling, no disagreements?" Harley asked.

"Good Lord! No! Just tell us what we're doing and stop wasting our lives!" Shay growled.

"Okay, okay! Shay, you're going to be baking all the cakes and other pastries," Harley explained.

"Sweetness," Shay approved, raising a thumbs up.

"Vi and Ro will be waitresses."

"Ooh! Imagine all the cute waitresses outfits we could make for ourselves!" Rose exclaimed, tapping her sister's head.

"You'd look so cute in a French maid outfit," Violet stated. A bit of blood dripped from her nose, but she quickly wiped it away with her sleeve before anyone noticed.

"And Areily and I will be the musical entertainment," Harley finished.

"Aw, Harley we could play Paramore songs or Evanescence or maybe Skye Sweetnam or Flyleaf," Areily mumbled, and continued to rattle of lists of bands and songs with female vocals. During all of this, Shay used up all her remaining energy to climb up Areily's leg and onto her shoulders.

"Shh! Let's go in first before we do anything," Harley groaned, and pushed open the pink doors. A wave of red rose petals blew in their faces.

"Welcome!"

"SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH ALL THE ROSE PETALS! I COULD HAVE CHOKED! I'M SUEING YOUR ASSES FOR COMPENSATION!" Harley yelled as she swatted away the flower petals, which were persistent to stick in her hair and face. Violet and Rose erupted with laughter, and Areily giggled.

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Shay screamed from her perch on Areily's shoulders. Harley and Shay began to bicker while the rest of the American girls laughed and the host club watched dumbfounded. Mori placed a hand on Honey's shoulder and the other on Kyoya's shoulder.

"Good luck with them," Mori told the two.

"Thanks, I'm going to need it," Kyoya mumbled as he watched Harley exclaim and argue with big hand motions and arm flailing.

"No thanks, I can handle her," Honey reassured while Shay pounced onto Harley from Areily's shoulders.

"That's enough you two," Areily finally said, and picked up Harley and Shay up by the hem of their collars.

"That's right!" Harley exclaimed and jumped up, making a pose.

"Violet! Rose! Go change into your waitresses outfits~" Harley commanded and pointed to the female twins.

"Roger, milady!" Violet and Rose saluted, and ran to the changing rooms.

"Areily! Get the instruments ready~" Harley pointed to Areily who went to the backroom of the club where the instruments were kept.

"Shay! Start baking~" Harley told the pink haired girl. Shay crossed her arms.

"I need sugar, first," Shay growled, glaring at Harley.

"Don't have any," Harley said. Then, Shay pounced onto Harley. She used her knees to pin down Harley, and stuffed her head down Harley's shirt. There was an awkward silence as Shay pulled out a chocolate bar from Harley's chest.

"Ha! I knew you keep your emergency chocolate in your bra!" Shay exclaimed, unwrap the candy bar, and took a bite.

"It's warm…"

"What did you expect? That's been sitting in between my boobs since morning," Harley grumbled as she stood up. "Are you going to start baking now or what?"

"Yeah, yeah," Shay mumbled and headed to the backroom's kitchen with her candy bar. The host club gave Harley strange looks.

"What? Where else am I suppose put my chocolate?" Harley asked.

"Why there of all places?" Haruhi asked.

"When you get at least a C-cup Haruhi, then you'll understand," Harley commented. She went to the backroom to help Areily.

"Takashi, I think I'm going to need that luck now," Honey told Mori.

"Mmhhm."

Suddenly the twins, Violet and Rose reentered from the changing room in their waitress outfits. Violet wore a white poofy skirt with black frills on the hem, a white sleeveless bodice, a white red striped corset with a red ribbon wrapped around it, a black and red spiky apron tied with a large red and black ribbon behind her back, poofy short black sleeves, a black and red choker, white and red headband, black mid- thigh socks, and red platform pumps with white bows on top. Rose wore a baby blue poofy skirt with silver lace rose designs, a baby blue lacy bodice with silver rose-shaped buttons, baby blue short bell drop sleeves, a white frilly apron tied with a blue and white striped bow on her back, a white and blue hairband, white knee-high socks, and baby blue platform pumps with silver bows on top. Both had let their hair down, and kept their pink eye contacts on. They also looked very pissed.

"Ooo! My daughters look so cute!" Tamaki yelled and went to hug the girls. They pushed him away. Tamaki went to his emo corner.

"So, you like the outfits we got for you?" Hikaru asked with a smirk. Violet growled, and Rose held her back.

"You sick pervert! We look like something characters from a perverted anime!" Violet yelled.

"Okay, let's relax. Come on let's go help Shay in the kitchen," Rose comforted, and dragged her sister to the backroom kitchen. Then Areily and Harley came back. Harley was dragging a baby grand piano by a rope, and Areily was carrying a guitar case, a clarinet case, and a microphone stand. Both had also changed their clothes. Harley wore a white tank top with a troll face, green skinny jeans, a neon pink hoodie, and grey converse high tops. Her hair was in a ponytail, and her red lipstick was replaced with purple lipstick. Areily wore denim short shorts, a black tank top that said "Fuck Da Police!" in white, blue knee high converse, and her hair down. Being the tall girl that she is, Areily's short shorts showed of lots of leg.

"Oh! Takashi! Do you like my outfit? Harley chose it for me," Areily told her boyfriend and twirled, once she set down the cases and the stand. Mori looked at Areily's legs, took off his jacket, and used it to wrapped around her legs.

"Too revealing," Mori grunted. Areily pouted, and pulled the jacket off.

"Nonsense, the only people who are going to see me are a bunch of girls and you guys," Areily assured. She pecked him on the lips. "It's cute though that you act so protective, like a teddy bear." She smiled, and skipped away to set up the microphone stand, leaving Mori frozen in his place clutching his jacket.

"Okay! Let's get the club started!" Tamaki announced as he returned from his corner.

"Whatevers," Harley mumbled. The boys and Haruhi took their places at the red couch. Violet and Rose came out with trays of tea, and stood on either side of the hosts. Harley sat at the piano. Shay came out in a frilly pink chef outfit pushing a cart full of cakes and etc. Areily took out the clarinet, and they began to play Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky's Romeo and Juliet. The doors swung open, and dozens of girls in yellow dresses were greeted with flying rose petals.

"Welcome!"

…

**Me: Phew! Chapter 7 is done finally!**

**Hikaru: Took you long enough.**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Haruhi: He's kind of right. It took you longer to get this chapter out than with the other ones. **

**Me: Not helping! Honey, I didn't take too long did I?**

**Honey: um… Do you want some cake?**

**Me: T^T Mori?**

**Mori: Mh**

**Me: You know what I'm done for today, goodnight. (Leaves the room)**

**Tamaki: Remember to review and favorite!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: I'm back! Did you miss me?**

**Hikaru: No**

**Me: Damnit! That's it! Hikaru to the corner!**

**Hikaru: Why?**

**Me: I'm sick of you. To the corner!**

**Hikaru: (goes to Tamaki's emo corner)**

**Me: ….who going to do the disclaimer now? Oh! Tamaki! Get over here! … Please**

**Tamaki: Of course princess! Phoenix does not own Ouran Host Club. If she did then, Kyoya and I would be legally married, Haruhi would be our adopted daughter, and Mori and Honey senpai would be the godparents.**

**Kyoya: What? **

**Honey: Am I the godmother or godfather?**

**Mori: Godmother**

**Haruhi: Why are we discussing this?**

**Me: Hehe…. **

Chapter 8

"Today's desserts are red velvet cake with cream cheese icing, chocolate cupcakes with marshmallow fluff icing, strawberry cake with vanilla icing, and chocolate chip cookies," Shay announced cutely as she pushed the cake cart from table to table. To each table she gave a platter of each dessert. She stopped at Honey's table.

"Shay-chan! Can I have some cake?" Honey asked adorably. His customers coed behind him.

"Of course Honey," Shay answered and placed a slice of strawberry cake in front of him.

"Thanks!" Honey said, and took a bite of the cake. His eyes lit up.

"Shay! This is so yummy!" he praised. A light blush crept onto Shay's cheeks.

"Thanks, my grandmother taught me how to bake when I was much younger," she told him. Behind the two third-years, where a bunch of the club's customers watching the two cute chibi-like students interact while chanting "kawaii" and "moe."

Meanwhile…

"Today's teas are grape blast and Earl Greg," Violet and Rose informed. Both held tea trays.

"Don't you mean Earl Grey?" Kaoru asked.

"And what's grape blast?" Hikaru added.

"Grape blast is a tea that Rosie and I invented," Violet informed, and place a teacup in front of him.

"Earl Greg is Harley's better version of Earl Grey," Rose said and placed a teacup in front of Kaoru.

"What's in it?" Asked a customer who also held a cup of Earl Greg.

"Why is my tea fizzy?" Asked another customer who had grape blast tea. Violet and Rose gave each other catlike smirks.

"Well, we can't tell you what's in Earl Greg 'cause Harley won't even tell us, but it's edible and tastes great," Violet, said.

"The grape blast fizzles because there's grape soda in it," Rose stated/

"You put soda in tea?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"Of course, who wouldn't?" Violet and Rose said and skipped away together. They left the twin's table with the twins and customers staring at their tea.

"I'm afraid to drink this," Kaoru said. Hikaru took Kaoru's chin, and turn him to look at him.

"Would you drink it for me, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked. They had gotten very close. Their customers squealed in delight.

"I would do anything for you, Hikaru," Kaoru purred with a fake blush on his cheeks. Hikaru picked up his brother's teacup, and placed it to Kaoru's lips. He took a sip. Kaoru's eyes widened.

"This is actually really good," Kaoru stated, and took another sip of the grape blast tea.

"Really?" Hikaru asked and sipped from his Earl Greg tea. Their customers followed their lead. Sounds of agreements filled the table. A few yards away, Violet and Rose stood smirking at each other.

"I knew that they'd like it," Violet said smugly.

Meanwhile…

"Harley-san?"

"Yeah?" Harley turned to face one of the club's customers, but continued to play the piano. The girl had short thin black hair that curled up at the end, and had a lock of hair falling between her light brown eyes. She was dressed in the yellow uniform dress.

"Could you please play something a bit up beat? This songs starting to bore me and some others," the girl said. She looked bored by the current music. Harley smiled; she'd been waiting for someone to say that.

"Of course," Harley agreed. "I almost fell asleep twice while playing this." The girl laughed as Harley quickly finished up the song.

"You're funny, senpai," the girl said. "Can you sing a song from this album?" She handed her a CD case. Harley's eyes lit up when she saw the band name.

"What's your name?" Harley asked. She was surprised to see that the girl knew of this American band.

"Ongaku Suzuki," the girl, Suzuki, answered shyly. Harley gave her a crooked smile, and patted her on the head.

"Give me a second," Harley said, and darted away. Suzuki watched as Harley went to Areily, who also stopped playing her clarinet, and whispered in her ear. Areily nodded, smiled, and went to the backroom. Harley then whistled to get Violet, Rose, and Shay's attention, and motioned them to come to her. The three followed, were told something, and went to the backroom as well. Harley opened the guitar case near by, took out a cherry red electric guitar, and approached the mike stand. Everyone had noticed something was happening, and averted his or her attention to Harley. Shay came out pushing a drum set on wheels. She had taken off her pink chef top and was left in the sleeveless peach dress she wore underneath. Once the drum set was in place Shay took her spot behind the drums. The twins came out next. Both had removed their aprons and skirts. Violet wore a pair of black skinny jeans and was holding a black guitar. Rose wore white skinny jeans, and held a white keyboard guitar. They took their posts on opposite sides of Shay's drums. Areily jumped into the picture with a baby blue bass guitar. Once everyone was set up, Harley began to speak on to the microphone.

"Hey, everyone! Look at me. Whoa! This is loud!" Harley's voice boomed in the clubroom. "I am god!" she said in a deep voice. "Everyone shall wear miniskirts!" Behind her, Shay was rolling their eyes, and the twins were snickering. The customers and hosts just looked strangely at them. "Hehehe, anyway, the girls and I will be playing a little song requested by Princess Suzuki!" Suzuki blushed at the sound of her name. Shay began to drum a fast beat, and the others began to play along. Then Harley began to sing.

"_I wear a disguise_

_I'm just your average Jane_

_The super doesn't stand for model_

_But that doesn't mean I'm plain_

_If all you see is how I look_

_You miss the SuperChick within_

_And I christen you titanic underestimate and swim_

_I've got the rifle gonna be myself_

_I've got the rifle gonna be myself_

_I've got the rifle gonna be myself_

_I've got the rifle gonna be myself_

_I'll be everything that I want to be_

_I am confidence in insecurity_

_I am a voice yet waiting to be heard_

_I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world_

_And I'm a one-girl revolution __[x3]_

_Some people see the revolution but most only see the girl_

_I can lose my hard earned freedom if my fear defines my world_

_I declare my independence from the critics and their stones_

_I can find my revolution I can learn to stand-alone..._

_I'll be everything that I want to be_

_I am confidence in insecurity_

_I am a voice yet waiting to be heard_

_I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world..._

_And I'm a one-girl revolution __[x3]_

_I'm a one-girl revolution_

_I'm a one-girl revolution_

_And I'm a one-girl revolution_

_I'll be everything that I want to be_

_I am confidence in insecurity_

_I am a voice yet waiting to be heard_

_I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world_

_Everything that I want to be_

_I am confidence in insecurity_

_I am a voice yet waiting to be heard_

_I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world_

_I'm a one-girl revolution_

_I'm a one-girl revolution_

_And I'm a one-girl revolution" _The girls all applauded. Tamaki, who was sitting with his customers, had a smile on. The song reminded him of a certain independent brunette that was nearly always on his mind. Suzuki was grinning ear to ear because her favorite song was being played. Harley whipped her head back to look at her friends. Violet winked. Rose gave a peace sign. Shay gave a thumbs-up. Areily just laughed. Harley turned back, and scanned the room. A few girls were coming towards them, and some had their iPods out.

"Excuse me, Harley-senpai, can you sing this song?"

"I'll like to request this."

"Would you play this song?" The bunch of customers began to ask for song requests.

"Um, help?" Harley asked her friends.

"Fuck no," Shay stated bluntly, and began to twirl her drumsticks. Harley rolled her eyes, and turned back to face the customers to find that Violet and Rose had handled it.

"Please form a sing file line in order-" Violet started.

"For us to write down all of your song requests," Rose ended. They had ushered the girls into a line and were taking down requests in a blue composition notebook.

"Well, they're efficient," Hikaru, commented. Kaoru nodded in agreement. The two hosts had migrated towards the girls while the twins were taking requests.

"Of course they're efficient. They're neat freaks, and the only ones who care enough to clean the apartment," Harley said as if it was obvious.

"Really? Why?" Kaoru asked.

"Because they like to have control of something, and cleaning and organization is their thing," Harley answered. Everyone gave her confused looks.

"What she means is, Violet and Rose grew up with seven other siblings so it was hard for them to have control over anything or even space back in their house. So them organization was their only source of control. They'd used to label everything in their room," Areily explained. Hikaru and Kaoru nodded in understanding, donned on thoughtful expressions, and left to return to their customers.

"Why is it that whenever you two talk ya'll sound like Buddha and Confucius?" Shay asked out loud.

"Shut up white trash, I still remember that you took some of my chocolate," Harley grumbled.

"Hey! First of all I'm Danish, and second, you should thank me that I took that away from you fatass," Shay growled.

"Areily~ Shay's ruining my fragile self-esteem… again," Harley whined. The two continued to argue their usually banter, but Areily just rolled her eyes. They were always like this since the day they met. Areily should know; she was the one who broke apart their first catfight. But that's a story for another day because the Authoress's best friend who has been reading this fanfiction has complained that there has been too many flashbacks already, and who is the Authoress to ignore such an observation by her friend. Please note the sarcasm.

The twins had finished, and the customers returned to their hosts. Rose handed Areily the list while Violet pulled Harley and Shay apart.

"Here are all the requests for today," Rose informed. Areily read the list.

"These songs are so girlie. That's coming from me, and I wear tutus," Areily told her awaiting friends. Shay gagged.

"Lame," Shay grumbled, "Why can't we just ignore them?" Suddenly Kyoya appeared behind Harley, causing the brunette to jump and squeal.

"Seriously, dude, warn a sister before you decide to be Batman," Harley growled. Kyoya ignored her.

"Ladies, if you wish to be apart of this host club then you must understand that our first priority is the happiness of our customers. If you refuse to respond appropriately to our customers' needs then your pay will be cut. You must play at least one of these requested songs today," Kyoya stated his glasses flashing dangerously. During his monologue, Harley had picked up and started to sip a teacup that Violet and Rose had left on one of their trays. The twins were using that particular teacup for some _experiments_. Not like Harley knew that though.

"Yeah, you heard the boy," Harley slurred with a goofy smile. She finished the rest of the teacup in one shot. Everyone gave her a look.

"Um, are you okay?" Areily asked the brunette.

"Fuck yeah, I'm fine, hic, now we got a so-hic-ng to sing," Harley hiccupped.

"Don't care nor do I want to know. Now do your job," Kyoya said, and was about to turn away.

"Aye, aye, Captain Fine Ass," Harley answered, and gave Kyoya's ass a smack. Everyone froze. Then Kyoya cleared his throat, adjusted his glasses, and walked away.

"What was in that teacup?" Shay asked the twins. The identical girls laughed nervously.

"Um, maybe a bit of concentrated vodka and patron," Rose mumbled.

"And maybe some illegal substances," Violet murmured.

"You stole his wallet didn't you?" Areily asked the drunk Harley.

"Hehe, yep, hehe," Harley giggled, and showed her friends Kyoya's Italian leather designer wallet. Areily rolled her eyes.

"We're buying a new car after this," Shay stated. The girls all nodded in agreement.

"Ooh, hic, this song looks, hic, good," Harley, said pointing to the last song on the request list. All the girls put their heads together literally and all looked at the list.

"You're right, but we don't have a DJ set," Shay informed.

"Yeah, but I got the karaoke set on my MP3 player," Rose added.

"But, Har can't sing when she's hiccupping after every third word," Violet stated.

"Whose fault is that?" Areily asked rhetorically. The twins looked at each other sheepishly.

"Areily can sing it, hic," Harley mumbled. Areily went frigid.

"W-what?" Areily asked flabbergasted, and instantly pushed everyone away from her. "I can't sing this song in front of everyone, especially Takashi! It has naughty words!"

"You love rapping songs by Nicki Minaj!" Shay exclaimed.

"Yeah you sing the shower," Violet said.

"In the car, and bus," Rose said.

"We can never get you to shut up," both Violet and Rose said together.

"B-b-but, b-but," Areily stuttered.

"Girl, butts are sitting, hic, or smacking, like Kyoya's," Harley slurred. "Now stop your lip quivering and rap like the black girl you were born to be!"

"Harley Jones, offending people since 1991," Shay, commented.

"You're going to sing this song because," Rose started.

"Hell will freeze over the day we play `Call Me Maybe' and `Friday'," Violet finished. Rose shot her a look.

" 'Hell will freeze over'? Seriously, couldn't you have chosen something better," Rose questioned.

"What did you expect me to say?" Violet shot back.

"Something less vulgar," Rose sneered.

"_Sorry! _Next time you want me to finish your sentences you got to be prepared to accept what I give," Violet answered.

"Okay can you guys stop? It's getting really bizarre watching you two argue about how to end each other sentences," Shay commanded. Harley had fainted into an alcohol-induced sleep on a plush couch, and Areily was biting her nails and pacing in a circle around Harley's couch. Shay sighed as the twins started bickering again. How did she get into this mess? Once again, this would be a great place to add a flashback, but why upset a 90-pound fourteen-year-old girl who's been nagging you to continue your Hetalia fanfiction when clearly your first priority is to the Ouran Host Club fanfiction! Okay, let's return to the actually story, hehe… Haruhi walked up to them.

"Are you girls going to sing because some customers are getting rowdy," she-er- he asked.

"Give me a second," Shay told her-er-him, (You know what! Fuck it! From now on Haruhi will forever be referred to as a girl no matter how she's dressed!). Shay went and pushed Violet and Rose onto Harley's couch, but not without taking Rose's MP3 player. Then Shay went to Areily.

"Areily," Shay called out.

"Yeah, Shay?" Areily answered.

"Bend down," Shay ordered. Confused, Areily bent down until she was in eye-level with Shay. Slap! Shay smacked Areily.

"Areily."

"Yeah, Shay?"

"Go sing."

"Okay, Shay." Areily took the MP3 player from Shay, hooked it up to the club's sound system, and took the microphone.

"She'll sing now," Shay informed Haruhi. The music started playing, and everyone's attention went to Areily. Areily could feel Takashi's stare on her. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. With a small smile, she began to sing.

"_Here's one is for the boys with the booming system_

_Top down, AC with the cooling system_

_When he come up in the club, he be blazing up_

_Got stacks on deck like he saving up_

_And he chill, he real, he might got a deal_

_He pop bottles and he got the right kind of build_

_He cold, he dope, he might sell coke_

_He always in the air, but he never fly coach_

_He a muthafuckin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship_

_When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip_

_That's the kind of dude I was looking for_

_And yes you'll get slapped if you're looking ho_

_I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy_

_I mean my, my, my, my you're like my type of guy,_

_I mean, you're so shy, and I'm loving your eyes_

_You're like hotter than the guy with the thing on his tie, oh_

_Yes I did, yes I did_

_Somebody please tell him who the F I is_

_I am Areily Mad; I line them dudes up_

_Back coupes up, and chuck the blokes up_

_Boy you got my heartbeat running away_

_Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom bass?_

_He got that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom bass_

_Yeah that's that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass_

_This one is for the boys in the Polo's_

_Rich ass bastards in their limos_

_He could ball with the crew; he could solo_

_But I think I like him better when he dolo_

_And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on_

_He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on_

_He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look_

_Then the panties coming off, off, unh_

_Excuse me; you're a hell of a guy_

_You know I really got a thing for Japanese guys_

_I mean, sigh, intelligent eyes_

_I can tell that you're in touch with your silent side, oh_

_Yes I did, yes I did_

_Somebody please tell him who the F I is_

_I am Areily Mad; I line them dudes up_

_Back coupes up, and chuck the blokes up_

_Boy you got my heartbeat running away_

_Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom bass?_

_He got that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom bass_

_Yeah that's that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass_

_See I need you in my life for me to stay_

_No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay_

_No, no, no, no, no don't go away_

_Boy you got my heartbeat running away_

_Don't you hear that heartbeat coming your way?_

_Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom bass_

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom bass?_

_Boy you got my heartbeat running away_

_Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom bass?_

_He got that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom bass_

_Yeah that's that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass" _

Shay smirked. She knew Areily would sing, and the revised lyrics were a nice touch. Areily smiled and blushed at the customers' applauds. Shay noticed Areily make eye contact with someone. Then Areily quietly exited to the backroom. Quickly, Mori discreetly followed her, but not discreetly enough since Shay noticed. She followed them, and opened the door.

During the short time it took Shay to get to the door, Takashi and Areily had lip locked, and Areily managed to get his tie and jacket off. The two froze when Shay opened the door.

"Okay, so Areily came in here a virgin right?" Shay asked innocently with her cutesy voice. Mori and Areily nodded meekly.

"Great, now she better leave here a virgin or else I'll cut your balls and dick off," Shay warned in a grave tone. Mori quickly nodded.

"Shay! You can't just thre-" Areily exclaimed

"And I'll sew your vagina shut too," Shay cut her off, and slammed the door shut. '_My work here is done,' _Shay thought, and returned to handing out treats and cake.

…

**Me: Well, that's another chapter… Now let's answer last chapter's fan mail!**

**Hikaru: You mean the reviews?**

**Me: … Maybe**

**Kyoya: Idiot**

**Me: SILENCE! Now, first letter-**

**Hikaru: Review~**

**Me: is from ****Synk. ****A girl's bra is a candy bag!**

**Haruhi: Next is from ****Wonderwomanbatmanfan. ****Thanks for saying so.**

**Harley:**** Momobear9898 ****I put my cell and keys there when I don't take my purse out with me. ; D**

**Kaoru: ****tokiluv**** here she updated.**

**Areily: ****Kibalover1998 ****Mori is aw. =w=**

**Tamaki: ****chance1612 ****I apologize that the chapter ended at the good part, but here's another chapter, cutie lady!**

**Kyoya: How do you know if ****chance1612 ****is a woman?**

**Tamaki: O_O Fine! Cutie lady or handsome gentleman then.**

**Shay:**** NorwegianOtaku** **Thank you so much for being hanging on to this story!**

**Mori: ****DontMessWithAFangurl****…Okay.**

**Honey: ****WickedSweet123**** Okay! Nix-chan updated! : D**

**Me: ****Sunshyn55231 ****Aw, your review made my day. Yes, they are going to go on another group date, but I'm also thinking about doing individual dates as well for the most obvious pairings *****cough***** Mori and Areily *****cough***** Rose and Kaoru *****cough***** **

**Shay: I want to say something! Let's just say that Haruhi is 5'2 and since Honey is shorter than her, he's just 5 foot, and that makes me 4'10, okay!**

**Rose: Review more so we'll answer them again.**

**Violet: And maybe it will motivate Nix to get off her fatass and write more.**

**Me: T^T MY own characters mock me as if Hikaru wasn't enough.**

***Important Information: Going back a few chapters when I did that unscramble game about Harley's name: The reason why the answer was epic meal time was because I watched some of the videos on YouTube when I found out that the host's name was Harley. I didn't know Harley was a name until the guy introduced himself as Harley. I loved the name so much that I decided that I have to use in my writing, and I did. That is the full story of Harley's name. The End. Wait one more thing. In this chapter I put Harley's birth year as 1991. If you subtract 17 years from 2008, which is what I believe, is when Ouran High School Host Club came out, you'll get 1991. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hello my darlings! Have you missed me?**

**Hikaru: You ask the same stupid question every time, and every time I tell you no.**

**Me: *tear drops* I missed you too, Hikaru! *tackles Hikaru with a hug***

**Hikaru: Don't touch me.**

**Haruhi: Isn't time for your excuses, Nix-chan?**

**Me: Oh, yes, of course. So here is a list of excuses as to why I haven't updated for so long:**

**I had to go away for three weeks at this academic retreat at this boarding school in another state where we weren't allowed to bring laptops or computers or tablets. **

**Got a new computer. Still don't fully know how to use it.**

**It's Ramadan. I've been fasting which means I get dizzy which means writing is a bitch.**

**I'm just lazy.**

**I went to Morocco, and the internet where I'm staying is crappy.**

**Kyoya: The first and last one are the only reliable excuses. **

**Me: T^T Meanies, the lot of you. **

**Hikaru: Shut up.**

**Me: Waaaah! Tamaki! Big brother Hikaru is being a big meanie!**

**Tamaki: There, there, my dear, Daddy will make everything alright.**

**Kaoru: Phoenix does not own Ouran High School Host Club, if she did Mori would be her personal ladder and Honey would be her pocket ninja. **

**Honey: Very true!**

**Mori: Mh**

**Me: Yay! Everyone spoke or grunted! Now on to the chapter!**

Chapter 9

Harley groaned as a sharp pain attacked her head. An ice pack laid on her forehead in a feeble attempt to cease the aching in her mind. She kept her eyes screwed shut to keep the blinding light of the lamp away. Harley Jones was experiencing a hangover which is not her first or last. She was going to kill Violet and Rose once she can sit up without wincing.

Currently, she was laying in her bed back at her apartment. After her and the girls had finished with the host club, they quickly came back home. The twins had to carry Harley back since she was still knocked out. Judging by the new bruises on her bum and back, they had dropped her a couple dozen times. While Harley laid in bed, the other girls had gone out shopping with Kyoya's credit cards. She made sure to give Ariely a list of things she wanted before the left though.

Courtesy of the alcohol, Harley couldn't recall how well they had preformed back at the Host Club which means she doesn't know whether Kyoya will accept them for the job or not. Oh well, at least she got his wallet, and Shay was going to get them a new car. Now it's time to take a nap.

...

Violet was in shopping heaven. She and the girls had split up at the mall and each had taken one of the four cards in Kyoya's wallet. Violet had ransack nearly ever apparel store, tried on everything that has her size, and she has only been here for an hour. So, she decided to venture out of the mall and move on to more high-end boutiques.

Ignoring the odd looks she got from other customers because of her 'commoner clothing', Violet continued to browse the delicate silk dresses that hung fragilely from decorated hangers. She pulled out a dark blue lacy strapless Louis Vuitton dress. Placing the dress in front of her frame, Violet examined it though the store's full body mirror.

"Purple is more your color," a familiar voice stated. Violet twirled around to see a certain redheaded host.

"Hikaru, what are you doing here?" she asked, fixing him with a hard look. She was still mad at him for dressing her up in that skimpy waitress outfit that took a paragraph to describe two chapters ago.

"I could ask you the same thing," he retorted. Nonchalantly, he pulled out the same dress in magenta and held it in front of her. Shaking his head, Hikaru replaced the dress back in the rack and pulled out a red-violet version of the dress. He stuck the dress out at her.

"Go put this on," he demanded. Violet placed her hands on her hips and gave him a stubborn glare.

"Who died and made you king of me?" she sneered. Hikaru gave a sigh. He looked like he was trying really hard not to say something stupid or rude. Clenching his teeth, he said,

"Could you please go try on this dress?" Violet gave him one last look, and took the dress from him. Turning on her heels, she went to the changing rooms.

Hikaru sighed again. Why was it that he was always attracted to the stubborn ones? It was just something about Violet's loud hard-headed personality that he was oddly attracted to. According to his brother's opinion, he was reminded of himself or something stupid like that. But around Violet, just like before when he had his little crush on Haruhi, he lost his host charm and said the worst and stupidest things.

Before Hikaru could continue his inner monologue, Violet exited the changing room. The red-violet dress hugged her body beautifully and emphasized her best feature, her hips. She didn't ask for his opinion, but simply turned to the mirror. She had to admit, this dress looked better on her than the dress she chose before. A thought popped into her head at that realization. Violet turned back to Hikaru and gave him a perplexed look.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you gay?" Violet asked him. A shocked expression crossed his face, and an awkward silence seeped into the room.

"No," he answer, clenching his teeth again. He was holding back a few _special _remarks.

"You sure cuz' this dress looks really good on me," Violet said, a quirky smile creeping on to her face.

"I'm positive. I'm just used to dealing with fashion and clothing," he spoke, trying hard to be sound kind.

"Stop that," Violet commanded, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Stop what?" Hikaru asked, looking alarm.

"Stop acting so un-Hikaru-ish. I'm used to the snarky Hikaru who doesn't think before he speaks," Violet answer obviously. His jaw slacken. Was he that obvious or did these commoner girls come with x-ray vision?

"Fine," Hikaru remarked, Mr. Nice Guy wiped away. "Your overall rocker chic style is tacky, and I think you'd look better with an urban chic wardrobe. And your colors are shades of purple, pink, and gold, not blue or green or black." A sour, insulted look crept on Violet face, but was quickly replaced with a smile.

"Better," she stated coyly. "Now go buy this dress for me." He smirked.

"Who died, and made you queen of me?" Hikaru retorted. Violet laughed and retreated back to the changing room to remove the dress. Once she had changed and paid for the dress, the two left the boutique together.

"Wanna go get some coffee?" he asked her.

"Your paying," Violet answer bluntly. Hikaru just rolled his eyes and led them to a coffee shop.

"One latte with crème and one regular coffee with five Splenda's," Hikaru told the barista. Violet gave him the second perplexed look that day. How did he know how she liked her coffee? Oh well. Ignoring her suspicions, she took her coffee and enjoyed the Splenda sweetness.

"Come on, we have to get you a better wardrobe," Hikaru told her, leading her towards other clothing stores.

"What about the stuff I already bought?" Violet asked, directing his attention to the bags hanging from her arms.

"How could you afford all of that?" Hikaru asked, well aware of the girls money problem. Violet looked down.

"I might have stumbled along some money," she mumbled.

"Kaoru and I saw Harley pickpocket Kyoya."

"I got his Visa, but Shay won the coin toss and got his Master Card."

"Of course."

The two continued their shopping, neither realizing that this would be considered a _date _to some people_._

_..._

Kyoya pounded on the front door. A vein was popping on his head, and anger was flooding his sense. How dare that, that woman take his wallet! He had just froze his accounts, but all four of the cards he had in his wallet had already had a large chunk of money taken out of them. Anger continued to boil. His pounding on the door didn't cease until he heard the latch unlocking. The door swung open to display Harley in her pajamas, blue ducky pajama bottoms and a white tank top, with an ice pack on her head.

"What the hell do you want from my life?" Harley whined dramatically.

"My wallet," Kyoya growled, his glasses flashing dangerously.

"Don't got it. The girls went out shopping with it," she told him. The pain from the hangover allowed her to ignore the obvious trouble that she was in.

"Where?" he hissed.

"I don't know. I ain't their keeper," she answered rudely. Kyoya huffed and pulled her into the apartment, closing the door behind him, and pushed her on to the couch.

"If you're going to rape me, Shay keeps the safe sex kit with the condoms in her underwear drawer," Harley informed him, as she stretched on to the couch. Kyoya ignored her and began to pace, trying to get his thoughts together. Ever since the day at the park, he hasn't been himself because of her. Somehow this uncommon commoner glided her way into his mind and, as corny as it will sound, his locked up heart, without even trying. He didn't deny it, deny that the moment she walked into home room that she became property of Kyoya Ootori. But now, that she was messing with his emotions and rational thinking; that's was a problem.

"Yo, if you just came here to walk a hole in my rug, then leave," Harley commented from the couch.

"Shut up," he growled. She open her mouth to respond. Before she could speak, he interrupted her.

"No, don't. Don't say some witty retort or a sarcastic response or anything at all," he ordered running his hand through his hair. Harley fell silent. She's never seen him like this. It was so out of character of him to be so frazzled over something. She sat up and pulled the ice pack off her head.

"What the matter with you? What happen to badass Kyoya fucking Ootori and with ever annoying jackass confidence?" Harley asked, giving him a genuine concerned look. Kyoya stopped his pacing.

"Why do you care?" he asked. Harley pouted.

"I've always cared. You're my friend just like everybody else," she answered innocently, cocking her head to the side. "And I don't like it when my friends are acting strangely. I'd prefer a jackass Kyoya to flustered Kyoya. Plus, flustered Kyoya takes all the fun away from insult Kyoya in general." She stood up and directed Kyoya to sit down on the couch. Hesitantly, he sat down, and watched as she went to the kitchenette and began to make tea.

"Finally got a teapot?" Kyoya asked, as she put green tea bag in a tea-pot. She gave him a big goofy smile, and nodded her head eagerly. After the water boiled, she took two mugs and poured the tea into them. Harley handed him a mug and sat down, indian style, next to him on the couch. Kyoya took a sip from the mug and then regretted it.

"Having a tea-pot doesn't make the tea better," he stated.

"I know that. Areily's usually the one who makes the tea," Harley told him. "Now, back to important matters. Who is she?" Kyoya blanched.

"Who's who?" he asked back. Harley rolled her eyes.

"_Who's _the girl you've been crushing on?" Harley stated as if it was obvious. Kyoya went silent and turned away.

"Aw, come on now! You can tell meeee," she whined.

"I'm not going to act like some hormonal teenage boy," Kyoya hissed.

"But, you are a teenage boy. You might as well be hormonal since this is the only time in your life that you can be hormonal with an excuse," she retorted. Kyoya stayed silent and gave her a 'go to to hell' stare. Harley laughed at his behavior.

"Tell meeeeeee!" she whined, and crawled on top on him.

"Get off," he growled.

"Nope!" she replied and continued to squirm on top of him. She poked his cheek.

"Tell me!" Another poke to his.

"Get your fat ass of me!"

"Nope, meanie!" Poke. Poke. Poke. Squirm. Squirm. Suddenly, Kyoya flipped her over on the couch, and went on top of her (the same way he did to Haruhi back at the beach house, but closer).

Harley froze as she felt her heart beat quicken. He was so close that she could feel his hot breath on her. Kyoya felt his adrenaline pumping. She was so close that he could feel her heart beating. Slowly, he moved in closer. She bit back a gasp as she felt the tip of his nose brush against hers. Now, she could not only smell the mint in his breath, but she could also smell him. His scent, a mixture of spices and mint, the same in her dream, was over powering her sense. Her head was getting fogger as he got closer. Her scent of sea pea, lavender, and a unique sweetness was intoxicating. Up close, he could see every detail of her, from her large emerald eyes framed by long dark lashes to her full red bitable lips. He moved in closer without realizing it. Her breath hitched when she felt his breath on her lips. He leaned in closer, and her eyelids closed. Their lips millimeters away from each other. Suddenly, Harley's eyes fell open, and she pushed him off her. Kyoya landed on the carpeted floor with a thud.

Harley jumped up, and dashed to the apartment's small bathroom, leaving Kyoya lying on the floor frazzled.

...

Haruhi was walking down the streets carrying grocery bags when a slick silver Mercedes zoomed by and stopped in front of her. The person in the back seat opened the door and someone pulled her inside. '_Here we go again,' _Haruhi thought as the driver floored it.

...

Rose was walking down the street sipping from a strawberry smoothie. Unlike her sister, she had gone crazy with the credit card and had only bought a pair of shoes and one new outfit (plus the strawberry smoothie). So she was waking by a popular street, known for its fashion boutiques, just enjoying the afternoon air and browsing the many dresses and outfits on the windows displays of the stores. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a familiar laughter. She knew this laughter. She heard it a million times before. Turning towards the sound, Rose found herself facing a small clothing store. Through the front window, Rose could see her older twin in a red-violet dress and _Hikaru. _Wide eyed, she watch as her sister retreated back to the changing room, and Hikaru stayed standing in her line of vision.

'_They're on a date!' _Rose thought, a sinister smile creeping onto her face. With hesitating, Rose pulled out her cell phone, and dialed a number. By the time the person had picked up, Violet had exited the changing room and went to pay for the dress with Hikaru.

"Hello? Rose?" a voice said on the other line of the phone.

"Kaoru, are you up for some sibling spying?"

...

_One Hour Ago,_

Somewhere in the Tokyo International Airport, a young man stood waiting for his luggage to appear on the conveyor belt. He stood at six feet with a lean but muscular figure. He had a mop of dark curly brown hair and a pair of beautiful emerald eyes. He was quite handsome, and had a group of college girls giving him goo goo eyes. He hardly noticed. Finally his lone suitcase appeared on the conveyor belt. The young man pick up his bag, and quickly left the airport.

He went directly to the nearest rental shop. A middle-aged man with a balding spot sat at the shop's front counter.

"I'd like to rent a Harley Davidson motorcycle for a few weeks," the young green-eyed man took the clerk. The handed him some forms to him, which he quickly filled out and handed back to the clerk. The clerk laughed.

"What's so funny?" the young man asked.

"Your names David-san and you want a Harley _Davidson,_" the clerk replied. The young man rolled his eyes at the lame joke him and his baby sister had heard a hundred times, and snatched the motorcycle's keys from the desk.

Ten minutes later, the young man was driving the a dark green motorcycle through the a highway. His small suitcase strapped on the back of the bike. He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. Written, in black ink, was an address. Scanning the paper and street signs, he took the next exit.

...

Harley sat on the small toilet in her small bathroom in her small studio apartment in her crappy neighborhood. She was shaking and biting on her red-painted nails. In her other head was her blackberry. Well, it wasn't really a blackberry. It was really a ghetto version of a blackberry, but whatever. She pressed Areily's speed dial, three. Three rings later, Areily picked up.

_"Hello? Harls?"_

"Areeeeeeeiiiiiiiillllllly!"

_"What? What's the matter?"_

"Kyoya and I nearly kissed!"

_"What? When? How? Why?"_

"A few minutes ago... I really don't know how he was right there and he smelled like cinnamon. I _really _like cinnamon... I don't know why! Wah! Areily what do I do now?"

_"Okay, calm down. Where are you now?"_

"I'm hiding in the bathroom."

_"Where's Kyoya?"_

"In the livingroom."

_"..."_

"Areily! What do I do? Can you come her and get Shay to kick him out?"

_"I can't 'cause Shay, Haruhi, Rose, Kaoru, Tamaki, Honey, Takashi, and I are spying on Violet and Hikaru and their improv date."_

"What? You're spying without me?"

_"Don't worry, we're video taping it."_

"Good. Hey did you guys buy a new car yet?"

_"Yeah, we got a silver Mercedes."_

"Sweet. Anyway, back to my problem."

_"Why don't you just confront him?"_

"Because he's Kyoya the Shadow Demon King Lord of Hell."

_"Oh I think Violet just saw us hiding in the bushes. Got to go."_

"Wait don't g- and you hung up," Harley said, and she put her phone down. Then there was a knocking on the bathroom door. Harley froze.

"Harley," Kyoya spoke through the thin paper screen that was considered a bathroom door. "There's a man at the door, claiming to know who you are. He said his name's David." '_Oh shit,' _she thought.

"Let him in," Harley mumbled. A minute later, she pulled the door open. Standing in the living room, glaring at each other, were Kyoya freaking Ootori and her older brother David Jones.

"Harley, why is there a boy in your apartment?" David asked her, his over-protective big brother bear mode turning on. Kyoya just shot her a 'tell me what the fuck is going on' look. Harley gave them a big cheesy smile.

"You see that's a long story, which I will explain once we all sit down and have some crappy tea."

...

**Fan Mail Time!**

**Me: Welcome whoever still reads this fanfction, and judging by my number of follows that's 52 of ya'll!**

**Okay what I'm going to do is give a shout out to all of the people who have been reviewing for more then three chapters:**

**Galinda33, sexy-sebby-demon-lover, Synk, nerdlover, Wonderwomanbatmanfan, Eva Sirico, chance1612, DontMessWithAFangurl, tokiluv, Kibalover1998, artisticadri1999 **

**If your username is here then you are considered dedicated and I love your faces. Digital cookie for whoever know where that phrase is from. **

**Now I just answer the rest of the reviews from chapter 8. **

**Synk: Shay is a ****_doll. _****It's spelled Ariely or Areily, depending on my mood. You should know by now that Violet and Rose do not give a crap about little things like 'drinking ages'. The day Harley holds her alcohol is the day Shay decides to allow Mori to deflower Ariely. **

**Wonderwomanbatmanfan: I have updated.**

**Momobear9898: Thank you, and Shay only speaks the truth. **

**Smarticles: Your welcome. I love my OCs too. Once again Shay speaks the truth. I love my humor too, but many say its too inappropriate and I tell them to go fuck themselves. I've added something with Violet and Hikaru in this chapter just for you. I love Hikaru too. That's why he's the most frequent in my 'disclaimers' although he spends most of it insulting me.**

**chance1612: Thank you for clearing up your gender situation for dear Tamaki. He's been worrying about it for the best month. Thank you for forgiving me. I love the chapter too. Threats and alcohol are the best combination- er - well, only in my fanfictions though, hehe. Rose and Violet are the only ones crazy enough to do a lot of things to Harley, next to Fred and George Weasely my husbands. Kyoya has lost his buttginity and his wallet. He'll only miss the later of the two, though.**

**tokiluv: I love a drunk Harley too, she'll let you get away with lots of things *discreetly wipes the blood off an axe.***

**Acelin Heart: I have soooo many references in this story from so many different things that I've lost track of them. Batman is my other husband by the way (the Bruce Wayne one, not Dick Grayson). Shay is just special. Don't tell her I said that, or she'll punch me in the neck. Trust me, I have taken all of my sweet time to update. My OCs yell, insult, complain, and abuse me whenever I write. I've gotten used to Shay's punches, the Violet and Rose's fashion insults, Harley's yells and monologues, and Areily's comforting hugs.**

**Naoko Matatabi: Thank for your commitment. Here's a cheezbuger that you can has, kitty.**

**Ella-May Nation: I've updated, you're life is now complete. By the way, I've heard that you're a nation. I might become a citizen if the legal age to be an adult and drive is 14 in your country.**

**gurlindacornr: A drunk Harley is a good Harley. Why are you in the corner? Who hurt you? Was it Kyoya? He didn't mean it, it's just his way of showing love. **

**EleanorGreen: You see the Nicki Minaj lyrics took hours of preparation and concentration. Jk, I did that while I was spell checking. **

**Fangirl429: I'm proud that you consider this a good Ouran fanfiction.**

**Smitha: The wait is over.**

**tonitangible: What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic. **

**pinkinuyasha23: I commented because I agree.**

**Guest: *tear drop* Thank you so much for your kind words about my writing. I love designing clothes for my characters. It's so much fun, and I use it to reflect the personality of my characters. **

**peacesigngirl841: I shall continue this story. I love Areily and Mori, too.**

**shelbyxphantomhive: Bish, please! Only Shay is allowed to speak like that 'cuz she's got vulgar profanity license from the WTH INC. And before you ask, that stands for Wordage That Humiliate Incorporated. Thanks for reading and loving my story. **

**artisticadri1999: Thank you for loving it and I have updated.**

**Me: I know there were a lot of spelling errors, but that's because I'm using Pages instead of Word on my mac and Pages doesn't have auto correct (as far as I know). I ready hope that Hikaru was in character except during the part when he was pretending to be polite to Violet. **

**One more thing, if you guys so happen to have any fan art with my OC girls, I would love to see it on DeviantArt. I have the same username just without the spaces. Bye guys.**

**IMPORTANT: **

**This story takes place a month and a half after episode 16 "Operation Haruhi and Hikaru's First Date!" and a few weeks before episode 17 "Kyoya's Reluctant Day Out!" This gives Hikaru enough time to forget about his crush on Haruhi, and me enough time to figure out how I'm going to apply my girls to the storyline and twist it to suit my needs.**

**I have finally figured out the girls ethnic backgrounds. The twins Violet and Rose are hispanic, Columbian, so their hips don't lie ;). Shay like I said last chapter is Danish. Ariely is half Bulgarian from her mother and half Canadian from her father. Harley is a half American and half Romanian. Her father's from South Carolina and her mother was from Romania (no she was not a gypsy). **

**Quick Questions Challenge: Who do you think my favorite Host is? What trait did I take from Haruhi and put in Shay, Violet, and Harley?**

**PS. I hope you guys like the new cover image that I made.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Hello my babies!**

**Hikaru: Phoenix does not own Ouran HighSchool Host Club.**

**Me: Wow, you did the disclaimer without me nagging you. **

**Hikaru: I wanted to get your mindless blabber in the beginning of the chapter over with.**

**Me: Why you little B-**

**Hikaru: If you haven't noticed Phoenix took ten times longer to update than usual, and that's simply because, she's a bitch.**

**Me: Hey! Well you're a motherfu-**

**Hikaru: On with the chapter!**

Chapter 10

Harley, Kyoya, and David were in the girls' small green and white apartment. Kyoya sat at one of the white kitchen chairs while Harley sat indian-style on the couch, staring at her feet. David was pacing back and forth as he talked to himself in hushed whispers and made strange hand motions and gestures.

"Is your brother alright?" Kyoya asked Harley. Before Harley could respond, David spoke.

"Do not speak to my precious, innocent baby sister you attractive, adolescent male," David exclaimed, pointing accusingly at Kyoya. '_Is it even possible to have more than two Tamaki's in Japan without the world exploding?' _Kyoya thought.

"David! Don't be like that! Kyoya's my friend," Harley protested. '_Hoping to be more than a friend, but I can wait,' _Kyoya thought.

"B-b-but! My innocent sister shouldn't be making friends with the opposite gender!" David exclaimed, crossing his arms and pouting. Harley got off the couch, and went to hug him.

"It's okay Davey-bear," Harley comforted. David hugged her tightly.

"I just don't want my baby sister to be a mommy too early!" he wailed. Harley's face froze, and stepped back.

"Whoa, whoa, and whoa," Harley stated dramatically. "I'm still a virgin." '_Not if I can help it,' _ Kyoya thought, smugly. What? Did you forget that he was still here?

"You know I worry about you, ya know?" David said seriously, gripping Harley's shoulders. Maybe they did forget Kyoya was still there.

"I know, but you have to realize that I'm a big girl now, and I can handle myself," Harley told him.

"Yeah, you're right. It's just hard seeing you so independent," David said then hugged his sister. "I missed you, Har-bear." Yep, they completely forgot that Kyoya was still there.

"I missed you too, Davey-bear," Harely added, and returned the hug. Kyoya just sat their awkwardly as the two sublings continued to hug. Finally, the two brunette ended their embrace. David then turned to Kyoya.

"So, you've been the guy looking after my Har-bear," David said to Kyoya. Kyoya smiled and stood up. He had on the same look that he would give Ranka or any othe adult whenever he wanted something. In this case that something was Harley.

"Why yes, it's a pleasure to meet you," Kyoya greeted. They both shook hands.

"Strogn grip, good," David observed. He looked Kyoya in the eye for a second before releasing his hand. "Full name? Age? Class ranking? What do you have to with my Harley? Plans after highschool?" David interrogated, changing character in a split second.

"Kyoya Ootori, seventeen years old, 1st and tied with Harley, we're in the same homeroom and after school club, and I plan to take over my father's company after high school," Kyoya answers, his confident smile never wavering. David gave him one more look over.

"You'll make sure she doesn't kill herself or anyone else?" David asked finally.

"I'm still her you know!" Harley fumed. They were talking like she wasn't even in the room.

"Of course," Kyoya replied. David's serious facade melted into a wide smile, and he pulled Kyoya into a tight hug.

"I approve!" David exclaimed and released Kyoya. Kyoya just kept the same smile on his face. '_Why do I feel like David just gave me away?' _Harley thought, _'Now all I need is a dowry.' _

Before any one else could do anything, the door busted open.

"WE'RE HERE!" Shay exclaimed as she entered the apartment. At her side was Honey, who had a box of cake because he can't go anywhere without his cake and Shay agrees. Behind them was Ariely and Mori, who held hands. Rose and Kaoru were next, carrying a couple of shopping bags. Next entered Tamaki who was dragging along Haruhi. Finally behind them was a verypissed off Violet and an annoyed Hikaru.

"OH MY GAWD! IT'S DAVID!" Rose yelled. She ran, and latched onto David's leg.

"FUCK YEAH!" Violet yelled, her bad attitude quickly disappeared. She latched onto David's other leg.

"DADDY DAVID!" Shay screamed and jumped onto David's back.

"Hi David," Areily greeted happily. She hugged him, and he returned the hug. Harley pouted and decided to hug David's side. You're tripping if you think that Harley's just gonna let herself not be included.

"Haha hey girls, I missed you all," David said.

"We missed you too David," the girls chorused. The other boys excluding Tamaki and Kyoya started to feel the presence of the little green monster called jealous. Well, of course they would seeing as David is extremely attractive with his European and American features, stunning green eyes, curly dark brown hair, dimples, and tall, muscular stature. And the fact that he did have five girls hanging off him at the moment, and the other boys did not that their feeling were platonic. God, I missed writing this story.

"Hello, who are you?" Hone asked, trying to stay cute, but this guy had his Shay-chun on his back.

"Hi there! I'm David, Harley's older brother," David greeted.

"And my big bro!" Shay exclaimed.

"Our's too," Violet and Rose added.

"Brother," Areily whispered gently.

"NAH, BITCHES, HE'S MINE, BIOLOGICAL AND ALL THAT SHIT!" Harley yelled.

"GUUURRLL! I'LL CUT YOU!" Shay exclaimed.

"There, there girls," David smiled politely. "Come let's all sit down and introduce ourselves correctly." The girls detached themselves from David. Everyone went to find a place to seat. Violet, Rose, Shay, and Honey sat crossed legged on the floor. Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, and Areily sat at in the kitchen chairs. Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyoya, and Harley sat in the couch. David stayed standing.

"Well," Harley started. "That," she pointed at David, "is my big brother David, if you haven't noticed the resemblence." It was true. Both siblings looked a lot alike from their green eyes, glossy dark curls, and european features.

"Where are you guys from?" Hikaru asked out of the blue.

"'Merica," Harley answered. "Duh."

"No, like ethnically," Kaoru said.

"Oh well, Harley and I are part Romanian and part American," David answered.

"Me and Rose are Columbian," Violet stated.

"Like Shakira~," Rose mumbled.

"I'm half Bulgarian and half Canadian," Ariely added.

"And I'm Danish, and fucking proud of it," Shay announced.

"Now that we got that out of the way," Harley started. "David, this is Kyoya, you've already met him," she gestured to Kyoya, "that's Mori, Ariely's new boyfriend and Mr. Tall, Dark, and Silent," Areily gestured to Takashi, who nodded. David made a mental note to interrogate the tall boy in private.

"That's Hikaru and Kaoru," Violet and Rose gestured to the twins, pointing to each twin with their correct names. "This is Honey," Shay pointed to Honey, who waved sweetly to David. "This cutie pie is Haruhi," Harley pointed to Haruhi, who smiled politely.

"Oh my fucking god, she is cute. Can she be my daughter?" David asked looking at Haruhi like she was a doll. '_Oh my lord not again,_' Haruhi thought as Tamaki jumped out of his seat.

"Excuse me, Harley's brother! But Haruhi is already my daughter!" Tamaki exclaimed, striking a pose.

"And that's Tamaki," Harley mumbled. David shot up and stood up against Tamaki. David towered over Tamaki by a good six inches. Tamaki cowered back as he met David's dark, cold.

"Well then," David stated serious. Everyone went silent as an eerie feeling settled into the apartment. '_God no, don't let that happen again,' _ Harley thought dreadfully.

"I just have to," David started, narrowing his eyes at Tamaki. Tamaki let at an unaudioble whimper.

"Be her big brother instead!" David exclaimed cheerfully with a big goofy smile appearing on his face. The tense mood was quickly killed and replaced with a more light hearted one. Tamaki smiled.

"Deal!" Tamaki agreed and shook hands with David.

"I like this kid," David commented. Everyone laughed at the two young men's similarities.

"I know that all of you would like to chat some more, but it's getting late and we all have school tomorrow," Kyoya stated being the voice of reason as always. Everyone mumbled in agreement. Soon the boys and Haruhi had left to go home, leaving the girls and David in the apartment. They got ready for bed.

"I'll sleep on the couch," David said kicking off his shoes.

"If you insist," Shay said and dived into bed. Harley rolled her eyes, and got an extra sheet, blanket, and pillow for her brother.

"G'Night, Dave," Violet said and went to bed.

"Yea, night," Rose mumbled and plopped into bed.

"Sweet dreams," Ariely said sweetly, and snuggled into bed. Harley smiled at her friends and then turned to David.

"Sleep tight," she said as she hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and smiled.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite," he responded. Then he kissed her on her forehead.

"Lithuania," Harley mumbled, smiling.

"And England," David added, also smiling.

"Russia."

"China."

"Iceland."

"Brazil."

"And maybe Japan," they said the last part together. With one last hug, the two siblings went to their separate beds.

...

The next morning, Areily was the first to wake up. She got out of bed and stretched. Looking around, she noticed that Harley was not in their make-shift double bed with the rest of the girls. She peered over to the green couch, and wasn't surprised to see Harley curled up next to her brother. She must have gotten over there during the night. The brown haired girl looked so adorable asleep. All here stress and worry was wiped clean, especially curled next to her big brother, making her look so fragile and innocent. In order to preserve the rare sight, Areily took out her digital camera and took a picture of the sleeping siblings.

"No, David that's my ice cream," Harley mumbled in her sleep. Areily giggled quietly.

According to the clock, they had three more hours until school started, and one more hour before everyone else would wake up. Deciding to spend her alone time wisely, Areily pulled out her sketchbook and pencil. She made herself comfortable on the ground. Her hand flew across a blank page of the sketchbook before she knew what she was doing. It was as if her hand had a mind of its own and decided it was going solo on this one.

Soon, Areily began to see what she was drawing. A light blush warmed her cheeks when she realized that it was a who that she was drawing. On the paper was a rough sketch of Takashi. A smile formed on her lips as she remember his dark but caring eyes and strong embrace.

It was just breathtaking being with him. To outsiders, it may seem that their relationship was boring and silent, but it was anything but. Whenever she was with him, she felt like she was on cloud nine. Takashi was just so _him. _So quiet yet he always knew what to say to her. His hugs made her feel like she was the safest that she'll ever be. Just sitting by him made her happy. And when he looked at her with those warm dark eyes, she couldn't help but smile. He completed her, and she would be an idiot not to realize that. Although they've only been dating for a short time, she couldn't help but imagine creating a family and growing old with him.

Time past, and Ariely stopped to look down at her drawing. There was a detailed outline of Takashi on the paper, begging to be shaded and colored. She looked at the clock. She had twenty minutes before everyone else would wake up. Enough time for her to shower quickly and get dressed.

...

Areily exited the bathroom dressed and ready for the day. Just as she did, the alarm clock went off. Harley rolled off the couch with a loud thump as David rolled over slightly.

"David! You're fatass pushed me off," Harley groaned.

"Sorry, sis," he mumbled and buried his head in his pillow.

"Morning mermaid, you're looking cute today," Harley observed, standing up. Ariely blushed. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a yellow tank top, baby blue cardigan, cord wedges, and yellow bangles. Her hair was down with a yellow hair band and she wore pink lipstick and blue mascara.

"Too cute," David stated, looking up. "I'm gonna have to have a little chat with this Mori guy. Got to make sure he's treating our little mermaid right."

"You don't have to do that. He's a good guy," Ariely said softly. She grateful though. It was nice having a father figure to look after her.

"And he's also a kendo champion," Harley added, as she started to make coffee at the kitchenette.

"Like I said a little chat, and I'll bring a protective groin cup," David told them thoughtfully. The girls laughed.

"SHUT UP, GODDAMNIT! YOU ALL WILL BURN IN HELL YOU SOULESS BASTARDS! I HOPE YOU THE DEMON BUTT FUCKS YOU UNTIL YOU BLEED!" Shay yelled from bed.

"Shay's up," Harley stated as she handed a mug of coffee to Areily and one to David who had sat up.

"That's nice," David replied sipping his coffee.

"DON'T WORRY! WE'LL GET HER FATASS OUT OF BED!" The twins yelled. There was a loud groan, and the three watched Violet and Rose drag a kicking Shay to the bathroom.

"NOOO! MY BED! MY BEAUTIFUL BED! ALL OF YOU ARE FUCKING BITCHES! I HOPE YOU GET RAPED WITH A RUSTY PIPE AND BLEED TO DEATH! SOMEONE GET ME SOME MOTHERFUCKING CHOCOLATE ALREADY YOU BASTARDS!" That was Shay by the way.

...

Everyone had gotten ready including David. They all sat at the kitchen table eating a breakfast of oatmeal and coffee (chocolate for Shay). Speaking of Shay, she was wearing a baby blue tutu, black tee-shirt, striped blue and white socks, and blue converses. Her hair was in two low curly pigtails, and she wore just pink sparkly lipgloss. Since we're already taking clothes, the twins were both were yellow skinny jeans, and blue uggs. Violet wore a black tee shirt while Rose wore a white one. Both had their pink contacts on, wore blue lipstick, and had their light brown hair in high ponytails. By the way, Harley was wearing a dark blue knee length dress with black long sleeves and a square neckline, blue ankle boots, and a silver necklace. Her her was down in loose glossy curls, and she wore her usually cherry red lipstick and black mascara. Let's just mention that David was wearing a pair of dark jeans, a green Jack Wills hoodie, and brown vans. Yeah, everyone's probably tired of my clothes descriptions now.

"So, I'll drop you guys off at school, and I'll take the car to do some errands," David stated.

"What errands?" Rose asked.

"Important errands, but I'll be back to pick you guys up after school," he replied.

"We have the Host Club after school," Harley told him.

"Okay, I'll just stop by and see this club of yours, if that's okay," he said.

"Yeah, I'm sure the boys would be find with it," Violet said.

"This is great and all but we're gonna be late," Shay stated.

"Yeah, and I have morning detention," Rose commented.

"Don't even want to know," David responded.

The girls and David left the flat and entered their new silver mercedes.

"Wow, nice car," David said. "Where and how did you get it?" The girls looked at each other nervously.

"Um, well you see, funny story," Harley stuttered.

"Kyoya bought it for us," Shay said quickly. They looked at her like she grew a second head.

"Well technically he kinda did," Ariely added.

"If Ariely says it then I believe it," David said, ending the conversation. They drove off to the large pink school known as Ouran Academy. David seemed to almost kick them out.

"Byebye! Have a good day, don't talk to strangers, say no to coke, and crack is wack!" David told them quickly then drove off like a mad man.

"God, I missed him," Harley said with a crooked smile on her face.

"Yeah, 'cause one nutcase isn't enough," Shay stated, rolling her eyes.

...

**Me: So you guys probably hate me and shit and I'm like super sorry. **

** Hikaru: That sucked ass. **

**Me: SHUT UP! **

**Tamaki: Mail Time~**

**Sunshine55231: I LOVE YOU TOO!~**

**Dorito of Doom: I can't wait for the next chapter too. Wonder who's gonna write it though -_-**

**lemon bars 101: Thank you**

**NorweigianOtaku: I honestly have no clue what's gonna happen next. I'm just winging it as I go along**

**Naoko Matatabi: You're welcome. That was a good burger**

**Morphixgirl: I'VE WRITTEN!**

**Jewels 3: Thanks, I'll try to add more about them.**

**laughtillyourstomachhurts: First of all, you're username took me forever to write. Second, thank you so much for the criticism. It really got me thinking. I'll try to get to use some off the advice. Hopefully I'll remember :) Thanks once again for writing a monster of a review and for liking the story**

**Fangirl429: FLUSTERED KYOYA IS FUCKABLE! Just had to say that.**

**Synk: The stranger's David, Harley's brother. I'm pretty sure I mentioned that before this chapter. **

**artisticadi1999: OH MY GOD! DO YOU REALIZE HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO DO THAT COVER?! THANK YOU FOR APPECAITING IT!**

**wonderwomanbatmanfan: Gurl, you don't know what I'm gonna add to this story. One second Harley's brother is there the next its an alpaca. **

**chance1612: KYOYA IS FUCKING AWESOME AND A SEXY BEAST. **

**shelbyxphantomhive: BISH! BRING THE TRANCY-TRANY WRATH ON! I GOT SEBASTIAN ON MY SIDE! HE'LL EAT ALOIS AND CLAUDE! Thanks for liking the story by the way ;)**

**Momobear9898: ALMOST KISSED! IRK I'M MAD AT MYSELF FOR NOT MAKING THEM KISS!**

**peacesigngirl841: Thanks, bro**

**tokiluv: Is it weird that I've memorized the spelling of your username? FLUSTERED HARLEY IS THE PREFECT UKE!**

**ME: **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR STILL SUPPORTING THIS STORY! I LOVE YOUR FACES AND ALL! I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING A BITCH AND NOT UPDATING! YOU CAN CYBER SLAP ME IF YOU WANT! LOVE YOU ALL! AND LET'S GET TO 100 REVIEWS! WOOHOO! **

**Hikaru: You're high again aren't you?**

**Me: FUCK YEAH!**

**Tamaki: Review~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Good morrow, my fair ladies and gentlemen!**

**Hikaru: No bitch, just no**

**Me: Anyway, since Hikaru's PMSing, the lovely, gorgeous, tall, charming, dark haired, green eyed, sexy-god David will do my disclaimer. (BRB. Dying)**

**David: Um, okay? Phoenix does not own Ouran Highschool Host Club, but she does own me-**

**Me: Damn right I do.**

**David:...and the rest of the girls**

**Me: BTW this chapter is dedicated to Princess Rae 1230 who's birthday is Sunday! Happy 15th Birthday!**

**Chapter 11**

David laid on the small green couch in the girls apartment. It was 2 in the morning. Five hours ago, Harley's japanese friends had left, leaving the apartment to the Americans. David turned on his side. This couch was lumpy.

'_Mental note: either get a new couch or a new apartment,' _he thought. The loud snoring of Shay and Violet were overpowering the soft breaths of Areily and Rose. A few murmurs of meaningless words could be heard from the sleeping Harley as she spoke in her sleep. Although it wasn't quite, it was oddly peaceful. David took this time to reflect.

A month ago, he was head over heels when he heard that his baby sister had won a scholarship for a private in Japan. It was an amazing opportunity, an opportunity that he had never gotten therefore he didn't want to deprive her from it. It was something that he had dreamed for because he knew she deserved it. Since he had turned eighteen four years ago and left their horrible father, David had sworn to make sure that Harley led a good, successful, and _happy_ life. He would be damned if he let whatever was left of Harley's childhood and adolescence was wasted away. Even if he wasn't the most usual guardian, he still did everything he could for her while working.

Life had always been overbearing for him, but what made it better was knowing that at the end of the day he could see his beautiful baby sister smiling. Maybe that's why he came all the way from New York to Japan. Seeing his sister made everything better, it always did. Even if their dad was throwing beer bottles at him for not cleaning the house quick enough, at least he knew that he could snuggle against his baby sis at night for comfort. Even if he had to work through long hours of overtime, he still came back home to a Harley's warm hug. But during the time she was gone, it felt as if she his reason to be with her to Japan. It was just too suffocating coming home to that small _empty _apartment that lacked the warmth glow that Harley seemed to spread where ever she went. Then there were his mental issues. Yes, he had mental issues, but that's a story for another time.

"David?" came a soft voice. He turned to the sound of it. It was Harley. She had woken up, crawled out of bed, and was standing over the couch.

"Hey there," David whispered as he sat up.

"Can I lay there with you?" she asked.

"Of course," he answered, smiling. Harley moved onto the couch and snuggled up into a little ball at his chest. David wrapped his arms around her. _'The couch feels more comfortable now,'_ he thought smugly. With the two green eyed brunette siblings in each others embrace, they fell into a peaceful sleep.

...

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY YELLOW ZANOTTI'S?" Violet yelled at the top of her lungs. That's was David woke up to this morning. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he noticed to commotion that seem to be transpiring in the little apartment.

Shay, who was dressed a yellow dress, matching flats, and a pink french braid, sat at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal, and generally not giving a shit, but looking annoyed. Rose stood by the door with her arms crossed and her foot tapping. She wore light blue floral skinny jeans, a yellow equipment signature shirt, matching yellow Toms, and blue Ray-Bans tucked in her hair which was down and curled slightly. She looked impatient and annoyed as if she had been waiting there for a while.

Violet was running around looking for apparently her blue Zanottis? She was dressed in a white blouse, yellow belt, blue pencil skirt, a blue blazer, blue earrings, and black stockings. She looked like she was purposely dressing up for something...or someone. She didn't have any shoes on. David assumed that must have been what she was looking for. Maybe Zanotti is Japanese for shoes?

Areily was kneeling over Harley who was sitting on the carpeted floor. Areily was braiding Harley's hair into a simple french braid. Both girls wore simple outfits. Areily wore a long sleeveless yellow dress and yellow flat sandals. Her blue hair was down. Harley wore a blue sweater with a black skull on it, yellow skinny jeans, blue vans, and her usual red lipstick. They also looked slightly annoyed.

"Good morning," David greeted the girls and sat up in the couch. He ran his hands through his curly dark hair.

"THIS ISN'T A GOOD MORNING! I CAN'T FIND MY ZANOTTIS!" Violet yelled as she looked under the bed.

"DON'T SCREAM AT DAVID!" Rose shrieked at Violet. Violet glared at her twin.

"I DO WHAT I WANT!" Violet screamed back.

"DO NOT USE AN AVENGER REFERENCE YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU AINT WORTHY OF LOKI'S CATCHPHRASE!" Shay yelled and threw a glass at Violet. Violet ducked. The glass hit the wall and shattered.

"What the hell is going on?" David asked Harley and Areily as he moved away from the couch and went to sit next to the two on the carpet.

"Today is the first day of Shay's period so don't go near her," Areily whispered as she knotted Harley's hair.

"And Violet and Rose are fighting because Violet refused to match with Rose's outfit because Violet wants to dress up to impress Hikaru," Harley added knowingly.

"I AM NOT DRESSING UP FOR HIKARU!" Violet yelled at Harley.

"THEN WHY WONT YOU WEAR THE MATCHING OUTFIT! WE ALWAYS MATCH!" Rose screamed.

"SHUT UP YOUR VOICE IS ANNOYING ME!" Violet replied.

"WE HAVE THE SAME VOICE DIPSHIT!" That was Rose.

"I will kill you all in your sleep," And that was Shay.

"Only they can have a fight over that," Areily mumbled shaking her head.

"They're special people," came David's words of wisdom. David stood up and patted her head. Then went to the bathroom. The shower turning on could be heard.

"FOUND THEM!" Violet exclaimed as she pulled out a pair of yellow open toed pumps from under the couch.

"OH SHIT I THINK I JUST DROPPED THE FUCK I WAS ABOUT TO GIVE!" Shay replied. With that she finished her cereal, threw the bowl at Violet who ducked again, and went downstairs to wait in the car.

"Okay, I am not going to school with this bitch," Rose stated pointing at Violet. Violet replied by sticking her tongue out at her.

"Harley, can you take me to school on your motorcycle? I need to get there early anyway for my morning detention." Rose asked Harley. Harley nodded as Areily finished up her hair.

"Mermaid, can you drive Violet and Shay today?" Harley asked the blue haired girl as she stood up. Areily smiled and nodded her head.

"Thanks mermaid!" Harley said. "BYE DAVEY-BEAR!"

"SEE YA HAR-BEAR! P.S. I'M USING YOUR SHAMPOO! IT SMELLS LIKE ROSES!" David yelled from the shower.

"Bye bitch," Violet told Rose.

"Fuck off whore," Rose replied. Then Harely and Rose left. Areily stood up and gestured to Violet.

"Hold on," Violet replied. She went to the mirror and checked herself. Her blouse and skirt was straight. Her shoes were on. Her blazer was on right. She had her blue purse. Her straighten hair and make up were prefect. Good.

"Since when have you been interested in Hikaru?" Areily asked softly.

"Since yesterday when he helped me pick out a dress," Violet mumbled looking away from the blue haired girl with pink tinted cheeks. '_Knew it,' _Areily thought with a slightly smug look.

"Um, how did you know it was Hikaru?" Violet asked shyly.

"You're wearing all designer clothes from your Stella Mccartney blazer to your Giuseppe Zanotti shoes. You're obviously trying to impress someone who's well versed in fashion therefore it must be one of the Hitachiin twins who are the heirs of a major eastern fashion industry. Which one would it be? Obviously the one you enjoy arguing with and who decided to dress you up as a waitress from an Echii manga," Areily explained, saying possibly the most words ever in this fanfiction.

"Oh," Violet replied. "Was it that obvious?"

"Very, even Harley noticed this morning," Areily answered.

"Speaking of obvious and Harley when do you think Kyoya and her are gonna get together? Violet asked.

"As soon as Kyoya makes a move," Areily said. "Harley's too blind to be able to see it herself."

"You're right. Good thing its Kyoya," Violet added.

"Imagine if it was someone like Tamaki," Areily stated.

"Harley would never get laid then. Poor Haruhi though," Violet laughed.

"C'mon, let's go before Shay rips the car apart," Areily said. Violet nodded and followed Areily outside and to the car.

...

Rose walked into detention with a scowl on. Her scowl instantly disappeared when she saw a familiar face. Kaoru sat in the back of the classroom with his feet up on the table. Rose quickly made her way past the mean looking detention monitor and to the back. She sat down next to Kaoru.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Hi, I didn't know that you had detention too today," Rose said. She started to feel moths in her stomach or were they suppose to be butterflies?

"Well, after that teacher gave you detention for passing notes with me during class, I decided that I should keep you company," Kaoru stated.

"That's so stupid," Rose replied. "But sweet, thanks." She smiled, and he smiled back.

"So, do you still want me to come over to help with History?" Kaoru asked.

"Of course!" Rose said. She bite her lip. It came out more desperate than intended.

"Cool," Kaoru repsonded.

"SHHHH! Mr. Hitachiin and Ms. Clarke you both just earned yourself another morning detention for talking " The detention monitor scolded them. The two just smiled at each other. They were okay with another detention with each other.

...

Violet walked through the pink pristine hallways of the school. According to Haruhi who she had bumped into before had told her that Hikaru was somewhere near the school's second library. She planned on casually bumping into him and casually striking up a casual conversation on something very casual, casually. Yep, all casually.

Of course, the amazing authoress would never allow Violet's casual plan to play out correctly. The amazing authoress must mess it up in a way that suites her best.

Suddenly Violet tripped on a banana peel that a sneaky little monkey had thrown without her notice. She tumbled face first on to the ground. Her skirt flew up, exposing her panties. Her purse jerked out of her grip and slid away from her. And on of her Zanotti pumps came off her foot. She quickly tried to stand up when she heard a roar of laughter. In front of the fallen girl was Hikaru. He was clutching his stomach and laughing his ass off. With bright red cheeks, Violet stood up, fixing her skirt and retrieved her purse and shoe.

"Shut up," she growled at him. _'He better not have seen my panties,' _she thought.

"But that was hilarious," Hikaru said still cackling. '_I saw her panties,' _he thought. He suddenly stopped laughing and looked at her.

"What?" she asked. She bit her lip. It came out harsher than intended.

"Are you wearing a Giambattista Valli embroidered blouse?" he asked. Violet smiled. That's what she was hoping for.

"Yes it is," Violet replied proudly.

"But that goes for about around 108,448.20 yen. How can you afford that?" Hikaru asked examining the collar of the blouse with his hands.

"I got it yesterday with Kyoya's credit card," Violet answered. His hand was too close to her. Damn there were moths in her stomach. Or was it butterflies? She always got confused with that phrase.

"And a Stella McCartney blazer. Thats about 178,078.83 yen," Hikaru mumbled as he felt the fabric of the blue blazer.

"I got it for half the price," Violet smiled.

"And Giuseppe Zanotti open toes," Hikaru added looking at her shoes. Ah, fashion. This was like her second language.

"I like your Salvatore Ferragamo '_Alicante_' Wingtip Oxfords," Violet stated. "About 59,818.65 yen." she added smugly. Hikaru gave her a crooked smile. Violet returned it with her own lopsided smile.

"Hey where's your brother? He's always with you," Violet asked, curiously.

"Oh, he got morning detention. Where's your sister?" Hikaru responded. His hand was subconsciously playing with the collar of her blazer.

"Um, we're not talking," Violet mumbled.

"Why?" He asked.

"We kinda had a fight this morning about my outfit. She wanted us to wear our usual matching outfits, but I didn't," Violet answered.

"How come?" He asked. Now his hand was playing with the collar of her blouse.

"For my own reasons," Violet responded. She didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, let's get to class," Hikaru stated, sensing her discomfort. He his arm out. "My lady."

"Thank you good sir," Violet said as she looped her arm around his. They started walking towards their class. '_Red panties, hm, I was expecting green,' _Hikaru thought smugly.

...

Harley walked in to her classroom early, feeling like a boss in her new blue vans that Areily had bought for her. At least somebody thought of her when they went shopping with Kyoya's credit cards yesterday. Speaking of Kyoya.

"JONES!" Kyoya's angry voice shoot through the room.

"HOLY SHIT!" Harley yelled and ducked under a desk. She felt Kyoya's large hand take hold of the back of her sweatshirt, and pulled her out. Harley flopped onto her bum in a sitting position. She looked up. Kyoya's face was murderous. This look made the anger look from yesterday look like a happy smile. His lips were pressed together tightly in to a vicious scowl. His glasses were flashing white, but if she could see his eyes, she would bet that they're bloodthirsty. Dark purple auras were surrounding him. The fuck? How do you get purple auras? I want purple auras! But anyway, back to Kyoya and Harley.

"98,057,700.92 yen," Kyoya growled. Harley shrunk away from him. He noticed, crouched down, and grabbed her shoulders and pulling her closer.

"That more than a million in American dollars. $1,139,278.5," he continued. His voice was deadly as if he was about to skin her alive. Harley's eyes went wide.

"How the hell do you spend over a million dollars in one day?" He seethed. He grip on her shoulders tightened, and he pulled her closer. Usually, Harely wasn't easily scared, but it was Kyoya. And he was angry. And there was money being discussed. And possible debt. Debt. She hated that word.

"Do you know who's going to pay for that?" Kyoya asked in a low whisper. Harley pouted her lips and shook her head. Kyoya gritted his teeth at the action. Maybe if he ripped off those pretty red lips, he could think clearer. He shook her shoulders slightly.

"I asked a question," he said. His face was so close to hers now. She could see his dark stormy eyes over his wire framed glasses. Harley was right. They did look bloodthirsty.

"The girls and I," Harley answered. Her big green puppy dog eyes was staring back at him. Maybe he should have covered her entire face before he intimidated her. But if she was going to be his, she was going to have to learn her place and how to control her little friends.

"Exactly," Kyoya replied, patting her cheek and stood up. "Glad we could come to an agreement. From now on, you and your friends will work off your debt. Each of you will have to accumulate up to $227,855.70. Understood?" Harley nodded her head. Kyoya gave her a smirk that was suppose to be a smile.

"Good." Kyoya stated. "Oh, and I'm going to need my wallet back." Harley nodded again. She dug through her black leather messenger bag and pulled out his black italian leather wallet. She tossed it to him. He caught it with one hand and put in his back pocket. With his hands in his pockets, he went to his seat in the back of the room. Then the early bell rang. Students began to file inside the class room. Harley remained under her desk in a fetal position, slowly rocking.

"Daughter? What are you doing on the floor?" Tamaki asked when he saw Harley under their desk.

"$1,139,278. 50," Harley whispered with wide eyes.

"Harley?" Tamaki looked concerned as he crouched down to Harley.

"Daddy, I need a hug," Harley whimpered, and held out her arms. Tamaki took her in his arms.

"Aw, tell daddy what's wrong," Tamaki cooed.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Harley pouted.

"Okay, okay, but we need to get to our desk," Tamaki told her softly. She looked sad, and a good daddy makes sure his daughter isn't sad. He pulled her on to her feel. Tamaki was oblivious to the jealous glare directed at Harley from other girls and the death glare directed to him from Kyoya.

Tamaki led Harley to her seat next to his. She silently scolded herself for being such a baby. He poked her side. She giggled. It had tickled. He poked her again. She giggled again.

"There's that smile," Tamaki said. Harley smiled wider, and Tamaki petted her head. The late bell rang and the teacher came running in, ending the fluffy moment.

...

**Me: Hi! So I have alot to tell ya,ll**

**Hikaru: No**

**Me: Go back to staring at Violet's panties, perv**

**Violet: HE SAW THEM!**

**Me: Anyway, first thing's first. Since I put alot of thought into the outfits that I design in this fanfiction and some people seem to like them, I've made a collection on Polyvore wear you can see all the outfits. They're not 100% what I was thinking off, but they're extremely close. So who ever wants to see them here's the link : host_club_plus_american_girls/collection?id=2138109 **

**Me: Next, I'd like to thank you all so much for all the reviews and love you guys have to for this fanfiction. It truly is a labor of love, and I love writing it. I'm so sorry that I can't reply to all your reviews, but don't worry. I read them all and love them all. **

**Me: Finally I would like to announce the 100th reviewer... Evangeline Vasquez ! With the review: " Ermergerd! It was awesome! I loves it! " I love you too man! or woman! Thanks so much for being the 100th reviewer! **

**It's 12:29 am or pm not sure, but I know its night! So I'm tired bye. **

**Areily: Bye everyone! Remember to review, favorite, and follow!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: I luff you guys so much! Its been like a year or whatever and you've held on to me and this story! Ya'll make me feel special cuz if it wasn't for yous that this shit wouldn't have gone anywhere. I fucking luv ya'll.**

**Harley: *sniffles* T-that was beautiful! *wipes away tears* **

**Kyoya: Remind me again why she has to be my love interest? **

**Me: Cuz she's vaguely based off myself and I fucking wanna hop on yo dick.**

**Kyoya: I regret asking -_-' **

**Harley: Phoenix does not *sniffle* own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Me: ~ON WITH THE CHAPTER MY GIBBLETS~ **

**Kyoya: Prepare yourselves for a lot of descriptions by the way. **

**Harley: Phoenix is also horrible at describing houses and rooms. She should stick to designing outfits**

**Me: The beginning is mostly a part about David picking out a house for them if you want to skip that part just keep scrolling down until you see those three dots that I use to seperate sections. Like the ones I'm about to use now!**

**...**

Chapter 12

David drove through suburb Tokyo on his motorcycle. He was looking for family homes for rent or sale. He would be damned if he let his babies live in the in that festering waste pool of filth. So he was cruising around this area that, according to the internet, had many houses and apartments for sale and rent. David wanted to do this quick though. He didn't want to waste time. He wanted to be moved into a new house before the girls even come back from school.

He stopped and parked his motorcycle out in front of one house that had a rent sign posted on the yard. A smiling short, young Japanese woman came out from the house to greet him as he took off his helmet. She had straight light brown hair that was pulled into a low ponytail and wore a black penicl skirt and pink blouse.

"Konichiwa," she greeted. "I am Niama. How may I help you today?"

"Hello," David smiled politely, not noticing the slight blush that cover the real estate agent's cheeks. "I'm here to find a house to rent for my sister and her friends." he added.

"Oh, ok, well why don't you come see the first house?" Niama offered. David nodded and followed her. The first house, the one they were standing in front of, was a two story town house painted light peach with brown windows shutters, door, and porch.

"How many rooms?" David asked before they entered the house.

"Three bedrooms with one full bathroom," Niama answered.

"Not enough, lets go to the next one," David stated and turned around.

"Oh! Um, o-okay, then sir," Niama stuttered as she chased after him. She looked a bit flustered.

"Why don't we make this easier, and just take me to houses with more than three rooms," David said, giving her a charming smile.

"O-okay," Niama replied. She took out some cards and shuffled through them. She stopped at one.

"Um, that house has five rooms and two and a half bathrooms," Niama pointed to a house across the street. It was a big dark blue three story house with white shutters, windows, door, and porch.

"How much is the monthly rent?" David asked.

"225,100 yen," She answered.

"Good, that's 2,500 American dollars, I can afford that," David stated and began to cross the street. Niama followed after him with her heels clicking on the asphalt.

"Um, this house comes with-" Niama started.

"Lets look at the house, 'kay?" David said and lead her inside. Niama nodded shyly. The first room was the living room. It was large with dark hard wood flooring. There was a square blue rug in the center of the room with a brown wooden coffee table and blue couch with brown pillows on top of it. A TV was above the wooden mantle of the fireplace. Overall the living room looked comfortable in shades of blue and brown.

"All the furniture and applications comes with the house," Niama added. David nodded. "The dining room is connected to the kitchen. And there's an office and bathroom as well. "

They moved onto the dining room which was connected to the living room by a large brown wooden slide-in door. There was a large french window. There was a large dark brown wooden dining table with eight wooden chairs. The dining room had other parts of it in shades of blue and brown as well but the authoress is too lazy to describe them.

They moved on to the rest of the house with Niama commented on certain things and David nodding. The kitchen was simple and modern with stainless steel applentions and dark brown cabinets. The bathroom had white tile with a white sink and toilet. There was a moderately sized office room with an empty bookcase, desk, chair, and shelves.

Then, they wet upstairs to see the rest of the rooms. The second floor has three rooms and a bathroom just like the downstairs one but with a shower.

The first room was painted light purple. There were two twin beds with white frames and purple covers in the room. There was also a white dresser, two white closets, one bedside table between the two beds, a white desk, matching chair, and purple curtains. David decided that this would be the twins' room.

The next room was painted powder blue and smaller than the one before. There was a single bed in the center of the room with a black frame and blue covers. On the left side of the bed was a black wooden beside table. There was a black dresser next to a black wardrobe. The lone window had baby blue curtains. '_This would be Areily's room,' _David thought.

The last room on the second floor was pink. Bright pink. Pink walls. Pink carpet. Pink curtains. Pink bed and covers. Pink dresser. Pink Closet. Enough said. David smiled. These rooms seemed almost made for them. As if some supernatural force, an authoress per say, was controlling this situation because she was too lazy to put enough effort into this part of the chapter. Oh well, on to the third floor.

The last and third floor had only two rooms. Obviously you know who they're going to belong to already. The first room had a normal sized bed covered in green covers with a light brown frame. The walls were painted a cream color, and the window was curtained in green. The wardrobe, dresser, desk, chair, and bedside table were all light brown. The next room was yellow, David's favorite color. It was simple like the room before it with all the furniture in white.

Niama and David made their way downstairs to the first floor.

"What do you think of the house, David-san?" Niama asked.

"I like it," David smiled. "I'll take it now."

"Now?" she asked, bewildered.

"Yes, will that be a problem?" David replied. Niama shook her head.

"No, its just usually when people rent homes they usually wait a week or so to make sure its a good decision and to discuss with friends and family members," Niama stated.

"Time is money, my dear," David said smiling. "In fact I can pay two months of rent right now." He pulled out a roll of $5,000 of American dollars from his pocket, and handed it to her. Niama stared at the money in hands and then looked back at David.

"Do you happen to runaway convict from the United States?" Niama asked, scared. "Because the last time this happened, I was sent to America to be a witness in a currency fraud case." David laughed.

"No, nothing like that," David replied.

"Can I get that in writing?" Niama asked.

"You're funny," David responded and patted her on her back.

"I wasn't joking," Niama said, but David ignored her.

"Ok just tell me what to sign and give me the keys," David said with a big smile. Niama shook her head and mumbled something about Americans in Japanese under his breath.

One hour later, David had signed all the paperwork. Niama gave him the key and the spare and left. The next four hours were with David moving everything of theirs from the old apartment to the new house. And when I say everything, I mean _everything_, even the shattered glass that Shay threw at the wall from this morning.

"Done," David sighed at the end of the day as he plopped on the couch. He looked at his watch. 4:26 PM. The girls finished their little club thing at five. David smiled. He had enough time to go 'pick up' the girls. I use quotations because his intentions aren't to pick up the girls since they are the ones with the car. No, he's planning on checking on their 'Host Club.'

David stood up and left the house, locking the door behind him. He hopped onto his motorcycle and drove in the direction of the school.

...

Two Hours Earlier

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU SPEND OVER A MILLION DOLLARS IN ONE FREAKING DAY?!" Harley yelled at Violet. All the girls were in the back room getting ready for the Host Club. Today was a photoshooting day. Tamaki and Kyoya had gotten the girls out of class early so they could get ready and take the photos before it was time to open the host club. Shay sat on some milk crates while Arely did her hair. Rose sat in front of the mirror fixing her make up. Violet sat in the center of the back room on a chair being yelled at by Harley who was pacing in front. Each girl was wearing a different costume.

"YOU FUCKED UP!" Harley yelled, hitting her fist against the palm of her other hand. "YOU FUCKED UP AND NOW WE HAVE TO PAY FOR YOUR FUCKERY."

Violet rolled her eyes. Harley went enflamed and got really close to Violet. Harley grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Don't you fucking roll your eyes on me, or god help me I will sell you body to some prosititute ring to pay off the debt," Harley growled. Violet's eyes went wide. "I will do it. We have another one of you already!" Harley pointed to Rose, to prove her point.

"Okay, okay, I understand just stop, you're scaring me," Violet said, pouting.

"This is how our lives work!" Harley exclaimed. "Kyoya scares me, I scare you, and you go fuck yourself."

"Okay, even though I'm still mad at Violet, I think she's had enough, and we need to get those dresses on soon," Rose said, gesturing towards the clock. Harley nodded, and all the girls went to put on their costumes. The boys had given them a special secluded part of the dressing room that only them and Haruhi had access to.

Harley was the first to get ready. She wore a large poofy yellow, over the shoulder ball gown. It was a replica of Princess Belle's ball gown from Beauty and the Beast. Harley hair was also styles in the same style as Belle with a golden tiara. She wore the elbow long yellow gloves and held a single red rose. Her eye make up was sparkly yellow and her lipstick was cherry red. Harley giggled when she say herself in the mirror. She was a princess.

Next Ariely came out, and she was truly a little mermaid. She wore a red wig that was shaped in the same style as Ariel The Little Mermaid. She wore the poofy pink and white ball gown. Her make up was like pink and peach and extremely natural.

Next Rose came out as Aurora from Sleeping Beauty. She wore the long pink sparkling dress along with the long blond wig and tiara. Rose twirled around laughing as the pink dress flapped around her ankles.

Violet was next and she was Rapunzel. She wore a long purple sparkly dress with the white sleeves and purple corset. She also wore a long blond wig, but her's went down to her ankles. She wore a replica of the silver diamond tiara from the movie.

Last was Shay. Shay's dress had a yellow skirt, a blue bodice, blue and red poofy short sleeves, and a high white collar. She wore a short black wig with a red hair bow.

"We're princesses," Rose smiled.

"Yeah, come on, we need to go see the boys," Harley said. The girls nodded in agreement. The girls or should I say princesses left the dressing room to the main room.

"Whoa," all the girls gasped. The boys had came out of their dressing room. And they looked charming.

Tamaki was Prince Charming. He wore replica of the costume from the Cinderella movie with the white royal top and black slacks. His blonde hair was brushed and styled to the left side of his head.

Kyoya was Prince Adam, also known as the Beast, from Beauty and the Beast. He wore black tights, brown boots, the blue and gold tailcoat, gold vest, and white jabot with the blue stone in the center of it. His dark hair was longer with extensions and was pulled into a low ponytail with a ribbon. His glasses had been replaced by contacts.

Mori was dressed as Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid. He wore the white poofy shirt, with the red belt, and blue slacks. His dark hair was a bit longer and brushed to the left.

Kaoru was Prince Philip from Sleeping Beauty while Hikaru was Flynn Rider from Tangled. They wore the best replicas of the costumes that money could buy. Kaoru wore the poofy blue and black prince outfit with the red poofy sleeves, cape, and hat. Hikaru wore the white undershirt, the green blue vest, brown slacks, brown boots, and the leather satchel. Both boys had their hair styled to resemble their characters.

Honey was The Prince from Snow White. He looked extremely cute in the blue tights, brown boots, white poofy shirt, blue and gold vest, and red cape. His honey colored hair was matted down and brushed to the side of his face. All the boys looked really handsome and dashing.

"You guys cleaned up really well," Harley observed.

"Yes we do, but we have one more person left," Tamaki said. "Boys." He gestured to Hikaru and Kaoru pulled back two red velvet curtains. Everyone gasped when they saw who was behind it. It was Haruhi, and she was Cinderella. She wore the classical baby blue ball gown with the poofy skirt and petticoat, blue bodice, and blue poofy sleeves. She also had the elbow length blue gloves. Her dress and gloves almost seemed to sparkle and simmer. Her brown hair was combed and stretched into the high bun and side bangs like Cinderella along with a blue hair band. To top off the entire outfit, on Haruhi's feet were a pair of crystal high heels. They were beautiful, but they looked uncomfortable. Everyone stared in silence, admiring how adorable and perfect Haruhi looked.

"I don't understand why I'm a princess when I'm suppose to be a boy," Haruhi stated bluntly.

"Annnnd she ruined it," Shay said rolling her eyes.

"Who's idea was it to do Disney Princes and Princesses anyway?" Hikaru asked Kyoya.

"Actually, it was Harley's idea and I improved it," Kyoya answered as he scribbled into his black notebook with a pen that was decorated with a rose, to go with his costume theme.

"Yes, I'm the genius behind this," Harley added arrogantly as she twirled around Kyoya in her dress.

"I think this is a wonderful idea," Tamaki exclaimed as he striked a pose.

"Of course you do, boss," Hikaru grumbled.

"Shay, you look sooo pretty," Honey said, as he looked at Shay. Shay giggled and blushed.

"Thank you, Hun-Hun, you look very dashing," Shay replied.

"So you're my Flynn Rider?" Violet asked Hikaru.

"That I am, Rapunzel," Hikaru replied, and he took a hold of her long hair and tugged.

"Hey! Could you not do that?" Violet growled as she yanked back her hair. Hikaru sniggered, and then snatched off her tiara and ran away.

"THAT'S MY TIARA! COME BACK HERE!" Violet yelled and ran after him.

"I AM FLYNN RIDER! TRY TO CATCH ME IF YOU CAN BEEYOTCH!" Hikaru yelled back and ran.

"Hey," Takashi greeted Areily. She smiled.

"Hi," Areily replied.

"You look beautiful as a mermaid," Takashi stated. Areily blushed scarlet. Takashi pushed back a strand of the red hair back behind her ear.

"Thanks, Prince Eric," Areily replied.

"You look a bit sleepy," Kaoru joked when he saw Rose.

"Nah, I think I'm fine," She said, smiling.

"Just don't go pricking any looms," Kaoru laughed. He rubbed the back of his head. That wasn't the best joke he could have told, but Rose giggled anyway.

"Haruhi, do you still remember how to dance from last time?" Tamaki asked Haruhi. Haruhi was sitting down on one of the cushioned benches. She had taken off her glass heels and was rubbing her feet. The glass shoes were already killing her. Why did she even have to dress up as a princess if she was suppose to be a boy?

"Um, I think I still do, but I'm pretty rusty," Haruhi replied as she put back on the shoes.

"Would you like to go to the back room and practice for the pictures?" Tamaki asked.

"Okay least go," Haruhi said and stood up.

"After you, my lady," Tamaki said like a gentleman as he gestured towards the the back room. Haruhi smiled and took the led to the backroom with Tamaki behind her.

"Why are you doing that?" Kyoya asked Harley annoyed. Harley was still twirling around Kyoya.

"Well, I'm Beauty and you're the Beast, so I have to stick to you like glue, and you should be nicer to me since it was my kiss that made you turn back to a human," Harley replied. Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"Stop speaking, just stop it," Kyoya told her. "Oh, that reminds me," he mumbled, and looked up. He found all the hosts and hostesses already paired of with the right person.

"Everyone, stay with your partner until the photographer comes in for the photos," Kyoya announced. Everyone mumbled words of agreement and carried on with whatever they were doing.

A half hour later, the photographer, Smith, had came, and they were ready for the photo shoot.

First were Kaoru and Rose. Rose laid on a golden decorated bed with her hands on her chest and her hair spread out. Smith crouched around and snapped multiple pictures before instructed Kaoru to get into the scene. Kaoru leaned over her as if he was about to kiss her. Smith snapped pictures.

"Princess, I want you to open your eyes while the prince leans over, staring into her eyes," Smith instructed. Kaoru and Rose did as he said, and more pictures were taken. Then Rose went to change into the peasant dress that Aurora wore in the beginning of Sleeping Beauty. Smith directed the two to replicate the beginning scene from Sleeping Beauty when Aurora first met Prince Philip and danced with him in front of a green screen. After Smith took all the pictures, Rose went back to the dressing room to change back to her pink dress, and Kaoru went to sit on one of the cushioned benches. The Sleeping Beauty pictures were finished.

Mori helped Smith move a tower prop in front of the green screen. Violet was to stand on top of a chair behind the tower in order for it to appear like she was standing in front of a window. Hikaru stood under the window. Harley went to add more extensions to Violet's long blonde wig. The picture looked like Hikaru was trying to climb up Violet's hair. The next position was without the tower and involved Violet and Hikaru standing back to back. Violet was holding up her hair like a lasso while Hikaru held a fake black frying pan like a sword. Violet even had a small green chameleon on her shoulder. Finally the last pose involved Violet to change from the long blonde wig to a short light brown wig that look liked its was cut jaggedly. Hikaru sat on the floor as if he had fallen while Violet sat on his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder, looking up at him, while Hikaru held her with one hand, held a fake glass shard in the other hand, and looked down at her. The lighting was dimmed to match one of the scenes from the movie. Smith snapped pictures and then shooed them away.

Shay giggled as Honey led her to the photo forest back drop.

"Okay, now I need you two to pretend to dance," Smith instructed. The two did as they were told and Smith took photos. Smith then directed them to the gold decorated bed. Shay laid down on it and pretended to be asleep. Honey leaned over her as if he was about to kiss her. And Smith snapped more pictures. Their final position involved Shay sitting on the floor while taking a bite of a bright red apple. Honey was leaning behind her. His head was resting on her shoulder and one arm wrapped her waist. His other hand was reaching out towards the apple as if he was about to snatch it away. Smith took more photos before telling them that they were done.

Both set of twins sat on the cushioned benches playing cards. Haruhi was sitting on one of the armchairs, reading a book, with her glass shoes off. Tamaki sat next to her on another armchairs. He was chatting away about everything and anything to her. She gave him the occasional head nod and "ok." Kyoya was following Smith the photographer and giving some comments or instructions. Harley had followed Kyoya around for about five minutes before she grew impatient and went to sit on a couch and play on her laptop.

Mori came out from the back room carrying Areily bridal style. Areily had changed her her outfit from Ariel's pink and white gown to a mermaid costume. She wore a bright green, scaly mermaid bottom that wrapped tightly around her legs. At the bottom were two long sparkly green fins. She top was only a light powder purple bra that resembled two seashells. The bright red wig that she wore was decorated with tropical flowers. Mori carried her to the photo area and rested her on a large fake boulder that Smith had dragged in front of the green screen.

"I feel like a fish," Areily giggled as she flopped her fins. Mori smiled and patted her head.

"Okay, I need you to stand next to her and place a hand on her shoulder," Smith said. Mori did as he was told and Smith snapped photos. The next picture had Mori carrying Areily bridal style. To make it even more cute, the two gave each other eskimo kisses. The next picture needed Areily to change into the bag and rope dress that Ariel wore when she met Prince Eric on land. Mori wrapped his arms around Areily's waist as if she was about to fall down. Next, Areily changed into the blue and black dress with the blue hair bow. A small boat prop was placed in front of the green screen. The two sat in the boat. Mori had two pads and pretend to be paddling. The two leaned into each and looked into each other eyes. The final picture needed Areily to do one more dress change back to the pink and white ball gown. Areily and Mori pretending to be dancing as Smith took the last of their photos.

"Oh~ Haruhi! It's our turn, my darling!" Tamaki announced.

` "Oh, joy," Haruhi grumbled as Tamaki dragged her to the green screen.

"When is it gonna be our turn, Kyoya?" Harley whined.

"We're next," He said, barley looking at her.

"Are you going to dress up like the beast? Ooooh you should put on a gorilla mask!" Harley told him, hopping up on down right next to him.

"$1,139,278.5," Kyoya said, knowing that will shut her up.

"Wah! Why do you hate me?" Harley cried and ran to sit in the corner. Kyoya sighed and shook his head. _'Remind me again why I'm attracted to her?' _Kyoya thought as Harley sulked in the corner.

Tamaki and Haruhi pretended to dance in front of the green screen for their first photo. Smith snapped their pictures. The next picture had Haruhi on one side, looking like she was running away. On the other side had Tamaki, looking like he was chasing after her. Right in between them was one of the glass shoes, twinkling mischievously, and waiting to be picked up. The next one, had Tamaki with the glass shoe in his hand with Haruhi still running away in the background. Next, Haruhi had to change into Cinderella's maid outfit. Haruhi sat in an armchair while Tamaki try on the glass shoe on her. The final picture had Haruhi back into the blue ball gown. Tamaki had to carry her bridal style. Haruhi had her arms wrapped around his neck and was looking in his eyes while he looked in hers. Snap! Snap! And they were done.

"Got any twos?" Shay asked Hikaru. Everyone, excluding Tamaki, Haruhi, Harley, and Kyoya, were playing Go Fish.

"Nope," Hikaru answered with a smirk.

"Got any threes?" Shay asked him again.

"Nope," he said again, still smiling. Shay's eye twitched. And she pounced from across the table to him, and grabbed onto his neck.

"YOU FUCKING LIAR! YOU HAVE TWOS AND THREES, YOU BASTARD! I'LL EAT YOUR FIRST BORN CHILD!" Shay screamed as she strangled him. Everyone jumped out of their seats. Violet and Rose were trying to pry her hands off his neck. Kaoru and Mori were trying to pull Hikaru away from her. Areily and Honey were trying to pull Shay away from Hikaru. Honey finally pulled Shay back in her seat. Hikaru started to make some choking sounds as he tried to breath again. His face was bright blue. Violet got him a glass of water and Kaoru patted him on the back.

"Calm, Shay-chan, calm," Honey ordered as he petted her head and face. Shay's face was red and she was breathing heavily.

"I . Am. Calm." Shay growled, puffing out breath.

"Have a cookie," Honey said, and handed her a chocolate chip cookie.

"Thank you, Mitsukuni," Shay said, taking the offered cookie. She smiled when she took a bite out of it. "You always know how to make me happy." Honey smiled, and stroked her cheek.

"I like making you happy," Honey replied.

"That's cute and all but YOU JUST CHOKED ME!" Hikaru exclaimed when he got his voice back. Shay turned her head like a doll to look at him. Her blue eyes went pitch black and harden into a glare directed towards Hikaru.

"Go fuck yourself," Shay snarled at him in a deep, nearly demonic voice. Hikaru, Kaoru, Violet, Rose, Mori, and Areily all looked at her frightened. Then, as soon as it was there, the demonic face was gone and replaced with Shay's usual cheerful, cute face.

"C'mon, Honey, do you want to go check on the cakes and pastries for the guests?" Shay asked him.

"I would love to!" Honey answered, smiling, as if he just did not notice what just happened.

"The fuck was that?" Violet said.

"That just happened, right?" Kaoru asked.

"Yea, I think so," Rose replied.

"I got the purple hand marks around my neck to prove it," Hikaru grumbled.

"Mh," Mori groaned.

"I know right! You could say that again, sweetheart," Areily said.

"Don't you guys get all freaky on us as well," Violet warned the two third years.

Now was Kyoya and Harley's turn to take pictures. The first picture was the usual dancing one. Next, they had gotten a gold decorated dome with a standing rose inside of it. Kyoya and Harley stood on each side of the dome, holding hands and staring lovingly in each other eyes. Next, Harley stood holding the single rose. Kyoya hugged her from behind while resting his head on her shoulder. Next, Harley had to go change into Belle's blue and white peasant dress. Kyoya sat on the flood in front of the great screen while Harley sat on his lap leaning against his shoulder. They had a large book on their laps, and pretended to be reading. Next was a more comical photo with Harley getting a piggy back ride from Kyoya.

"WEEEEEEE! I LOVE THIS PHOTO!" Harley cheered from Kyoya's back.

"$1,139,278.5," Kyoya grumbled. Harley's face instantly dropped.

"You're ruining all my happy moments in life, Kyoya," Harley moaned, hiding her face in his shoulder.

The last and final photo of the day is upon us now. Harley changed back into her yellow ball gown. Kyoya stood with Harley leaning against him. His arms wrapped around her waist while her arms wrapped around his neck. They were extremely close to each, as if they were seconds away from a kiss. Their foreheads were pressed against each other. Harley's nose brushed up against Kyoya's. She was feeling out of breath, being so close to him. She could smell his spicy mint scent, and it was cloudy her thinking. Kyoya was going through the same thing. Harley's full, red, kissable lips were a dime's width away from his. He could smell her cherry lip gloss and sweet scent. All he could concentrate on were her bright green eyes.

"Okay, I'm done with the photos," Smith said, breaking them out of their little bubble. The two quickly broke apart from each other. Kyoya went to go speak with Smith without sparing Harley a look. She was left alone alone to think about the feelings that had captivated her a few moments ago.

Once the photographer had left and the photo set had been put away, everyone started to get ready for today's hosting day. Haruhi cleaned up. Shay went to the kitchen to get all the cakes and pastries ready with Honey tagging along. Violet and Rose fixed up the tea. Kyoya typed away at his laptop doing important things. Takashi helped Areily bring out all the instruments. Hikaru and Kaoru made sure that everything was in place. Tamaki pranced around while everyone worked. The last thing they had to do was change out of their costumes. Although today was the photo shoot, Kyoya was planning on releasing this cosplay on another day. The boys and Haruhi had changed back into their Ouran unifroms while the girls changed into different outfits. Areily wore a strapless, floral dress, a salmon cardigan and scarf, red flats, and had her blue wavy hair down. The twins wore light green skinny jeans, peach blouses, matching heels, and had they're hair down. Shay wore a pink button down sleeveless top that was tucked into a pink and white skirt with pink heels and pink rose earrings. Harley wore a ruffled blue dress with matching heels.

Finally at 3:28 pm, two minutes before the opening time, everyone was ready. The boys and Haruhi took their spots around the red velvet couch. This time the girls had joined them. At 3:30, the doors opened and rose petals blew through the door way.

"Welcome!" Girls in yellow poofy dresses flooded the host club. The girls, after awing at the hosts, went to the areas were they're usuals were usually seated. And to the surprise of the group, boys in powder blue jackets came in as well.

"Strange," Kyoya commented, but never the less he welcomed the boys like the gentleman that he was while the other hosts went to attend their customers.

"Hello, boys, how may I assist you? Are you lost?" Kyoya asked politely. One of the boys, one with curly dark hair and dimples, stepped up to Kyoya.

"Um, we heard that this place also has hostesses," Dimples said, scratching the back of his rest of the boys murmured agreement. At that moment, Kyoya head went a million miles an hour as he tried to find a solution. Then it clicked, all in the time span of 2 and 1/2 seconds.

"Ah, of course, if you would come this way gentlemen, I will show you our hostess types," Kyoya said, directed them to the area were the girls were standing. Kyoya quickly pulled Harley away before the group of boys could get there.

"They're here to see the 'hostesses'. Get your girls and handle this, and I'll subtract fifty thousand from your debt," He whispered in her ear. Harley nodded and went to greet the boys. Before doing so, she looked at her girls and mouthed out two words: Code Host. She gave Kyoya a wink before directing her attention the male costumers.

"Hello, gentlemen," She spoke in her most sauciest voice while batting her eyelashes. A few hi's and hello's were heard from the group. "Allow me to introduce the types that are offered." Harley gestured to Areily. "The Shy and Innocent Type." Areily played the part and bit her lip and widened her big blue eyes. Harley went to gesture to Violet and Rose. "The Naughty Types." Violet and Rose waved and winked at the boys. Next, Harley motioned to Shay. " The CuteType.'' Shay giggled and showed off her own set of dimples. "And finally, there is me," Harley gestured to herself. "The Sexy Type." She smirked and winked at the boys. Some of them gulped and other shivered slightly.

Kyoya watched as the group of boys had been seperated. Some went to the twins. Others went to Shay or Areily. And a majority had gone to Harley. He felt something creep from the pit of his stomach and crawled up to his chest. It was the same feeling that he got when Tamaki had hugged Harley during class. It was jealousy, and Kyoya hated it as much as he hated what caused it. Shaking his head slightly, Kyoya ran his hand through his hair and returned to his work on his laptop. This was no time to allow emotions to cloud his business.

Haruhi watched as everyone took care of their costumers. She was walking around with a tray of grape blast and Earl Greg which had quickly become the costumers' favorites. Tamaki was his usually prince-like self. He gestured and pranced around giving complements and romantic lines that his costumers found endearing.

"Oh, princess, your hair is so beautiful," Tamaki told one of the girls as he curled a finger around a lock of her hair. "I bet your heart is just as beautiful." Tamaki gave her a charming smile, and the girl and all his other costumers swooned and giggled. Haruhi rolled her eyes at him. It was stupid to think that girls actually fell for that crap. Haruhi lo walked past Hikaru and Kaoru's table.

"Hikaur, why do you always embarrass in these stories?" Kaoru asked his brother with pouty lips.

"But, Kaoru, I tell these stories because I think you're so adorable in them," Hikaru replied. Their costumers swooned at the answer.

"Oh, Hikaru, you're making me blush," Kaoru stated and blushed. Hikaru stroked Kaoru's cheek, and Kaoru leaned into his hand. Their costumers nearly had a heart attack. Haruhi sighed. Why do some girls enjoy that kind of stuff? She neared Honey and Mori's table.

"Takashi~ Try this! Its chocolate!" Honey said as he spoon fed Mori chocolate cake.

"Mmh," Mori replied.

"Oh~ Thats too cute!" The girls shrieked and giggled. Haruhi smiled slightly. It was kinda cute. Haruhi walked past Shay who was sitting across from them. She a two boys sitting next to her.

"I can't believe that you've read all the Batman comics!" one of the boys exclaimed with a starstruck smile on his face.

"Yup! And the Justice League, Avengers, and X-Men comics," Shay added with a cute giggle.

"Okay, who said this," The other boys asked. " 'All it takes is one bad day to reduce the sanest man alive to lunacy. That's how far the world is from where I am. Just one bad day. You had a bad day once, am I right?'"

"The Joker, duh!" Shay answered without hesitation.

"I love this girl!" The boys said as they high fived her. Haruhi smiled. It was kind of cute to see how Shay interact with them. Haruhi turned her attention to Violet and Rose. They sat on a love seat with a few boys surrounding them.

"And then she came running and jumped into my arms," Violet said, retelling some story. Rose pouted.

"Vi-vi! How many times did I tell you not to tell people that story!" Rose cried. Violet grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her close. Rose gasped.

"But, Rosie, I only tell these stories because I want everyone to know how beautiful you are," Violet responded.

"Oh, Violet, you always know what to say!" Rose said. Then to top it off the two sisters rubbed the tip of their noses together as an eskimo kiss. Their male costumers, who had been watching diligently, had blood leaking from their noses and their faces were flushed. Haruhi scrunched up her nose, and moved on to where Areily was. The blue haired girl sat on the cushioned ledge of one of the windows. A couple of boys sat next to her while a few sat in front of her.

"Do you want some cake, Areily-chan?" One of the boys, Dimples, asked, holding up a plate of strawberry shortcake. Areily shook her head.

"How about some pie?" Another asked, with a plate of apple pie. She shook her head again. They were trying to please her.

"Is there anything you want?" A boy asked.

"Actually," Areily started in a meek voice. All the boys leaned in to hear what she was about to say. "I would to tell you all a poem."

"A poem?" Areily nodded her head.

"Okay then," Dimples said.

"I don't pretend to know what love is for everyone," Areily began with a soft voice that forced the boys to strain to hear her. "But I can tell you what it is for me; love is knowing all about someone, and still wanting to be with them more than any other person," her voice began a bit higher, and her line of vision drifted in the direction of a particular tall, dark haired boy. "Love is trusting them enough to tell them everything about yourself, including the things you might be ashamed of, love is feeling comfortable and safe with someone, but still getting weak knees when they walk into a room and smile at you." Areily's costumers all clapped once she was done.

"That was lovely," Dimples said.

"Beautiful," another commented.

"Did you write that?" One asked. Areily nodded.

"I kind of made that up right now," She added shyly as her cheeks went scarlet.

"That's amazing! Was it meant for someone?" A boy asked.

"Yea, for someone special," she mumbled as her eyes locked with Takashi who was across the room. Haruhi who had been watching looked away. She felt like she was intruded in a private moment. She walked past Harley who had to majority of the male costumers.

Harley sat on a large couch with two boys sitting on each side of her and boys surrounding her. Haruhi could hardly hear Harley because of all the boys who were trying to get Harley's attention at once. But whatever she was saying was the making her costumers extremely happy. Most of them were staring at her with hearts in their eyes. Haruhi decided to walk away before she got hit by the cartoonish cupid arrows that were hitting the boys.

She looked around and saw Kyoya sitting alone in his usual table with his laptop. He looked distracted. His fingers may have been on the keys but they weren't moving. He was staring intensely at Harley. Haruhi decided not bother him, and went directly to her table where her costumers where waiting.

"Hello Ladies, I've brought the tea," Haruhi greeted as she place the tray down and sat in her chair.

"Thank you, Haruhi!" They said in unison. Haruhi smiled. She enjoyed the female company, but she couldn't help but wonder. If Harley and the girls were now hostess, does that mean that she can reveal her gender and become one as well?

...

Kyoya sat alone at his table. He typed away fiercely as he tried to forget about the group of boys that were drooling over _his _Harley. Before he could continue, guess who decided to pop up next to him? If you guessed Harley, you're one wrong motherfucker. It was Nekozawa.

"Hello, Kyoya-san," Nekozawa said in his creepy voice.

"What do you want from me?" Kyoya asked returning to his work. He was surprised that no one else had noticed Nekozawa's presence.

"I couldn't help but notice how down you're looking," Nekozawa replied as he waved around Beelzenef.

"That does not concern you, Nekozawa-senpai," Kyoya stated.

"But, it does when I have something that can help you," He replied, pulling out a bright red apple. Kyoya spared him a glance and raised an eyebrow. It had sparked his interest, and he closed his laptop.

"How so?" Kyoya asked. Nekozawa gave him a creepy smile, and placed the apple in front of Kyoya.

"This apple is enchanted," he began. "Take one bite of it before you go to sleep tonight, and you will wake up tomorrow morning in your body eight years. You will express an entire day in your future body in the future."

"And why would I want to do that?" Kyoya asked, but secretly he was intrigued.

"Because you will be able to see how you will end up, and I know how you like knowing things," Nekozawa answered.

"What will happen afterwards?" Kyoya said, picking up the apple.

"You will wake up the next day in the tomorrow morning as if nothing had ever happened and no time had passed. No one but you will know that who you are in the future," he responded. Kyoya looked at the apple in his hand. His curiosity was overwhelming him. He couldn't help but wonder.

"Eight years, you say," Kyoya said as his eyes drifted to a laughing Harley.

"Think about it," Nekozawa said as he seeped back into the shadows. "You might just end up with something that you've wanted, something with a pair of green eyes." Then he was gone. Leaving Kyoya alone with a magical apple and something to think over.

...

**Me: Ermergerd! That was one long chapter! I did it all as an apology for taking so long to update. But I'm tried so I'm not going to reply to reviews this chapter. Next chapter I will, promise. But with the way I ended the chapter with, I can't wait to write the next one. **

**P.S. I have the pictures for all the girls' outfits on my Polyvore account. My username is znadah. **

**P.S.S. If any of you want to maybe draw the girls and upload their pictures on DeviantArt, I would love to see it! My username is PhoenixCrystalStar**

**P.S.S.S. If any of you want to follow me on twitter, my username is ZanaHazza **

**P.S.S.S.S This is the source for the poem Areily said:**

Source: For Me..., True Love Poem poem/for-me#ixzz2KRRvdBFD

.com


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

To say that Harley was tired was an understatement. She was exhausted and just wanted to fall down and sleep. And did just that.

The girls were currently walking to the parking lot behind the school were their car was. They had changed out of their dresses and outfits into jeans, sweatpants, tank tops, and t-shirts. They were holding their bags in one hand and their heels in another. Suddenly, Harley collapsed onto the sidewalk, and started snoring.

"She can go fuck herself," Shay grumbled and continued to walk. Violet and Rose looked at Areily with raised eyebrows.

"I get her this time, you can carry my things," Areily sighed as she gave the twins her bag and shoes. She then lifted Harley into a fireman carry. They went to catch up to Shay who had stopped.

In the parking lot was David, leaning against his motorcycle. He smiled at the girls and winked. In his hand was a set of keys.

"Guess what I bought~" David sang in a sing-along voice as he jiggled the keys. As soon as he said that, Harley's eyes popped open and her head shot up from Areily's shoulder.

"Did you just say what I heard you say?" Harley asked as she jumped onto her feet. David gave his baby sister a goofy smile.

"Yeah, I bought something great!" David smiled. '_She sooo cute!' _he thought as he looked at his sister. he was a bit disappointed that he was late and couldn't intrude their little host club, but at least he could still tell them the good news.

"Please tell me you bought a cake or something," Harley whimpered as she covered her face with her hands.

"Nope, I bought a house," David said happily. At that time, Harley decided to sit down on the pavement, curled into ball. She started to rock back and forth.

"Mary has a little lamb, little lamb, Mary had a little lamb," Harley started to sing. David frowned.

"What's wrong with her?" David asked the girls.

"She just found out that we're over a million dollars in debt to Kyoya," Violet told him. David's masculine jaw dropped to the floor. He didn't say anything but a strange whimpering sound came from his mother. He laid down on the pavement next to Harley. He brought his knees to his chest and wrapped to his arms around them. Then he rolled on to his stomach with his face to the floor. He started to sing as well.

"Ba Ba black sheep, have you any wool, yes I do three bags full," David sang. At that moment the rest of the Host Club decided to walk into the parking lot. They stopped in their tracks when they saw the two siblings on the pavement.

"What's wrong with them?" Haruhi asked.

"You know what?" Shay said as she rubbed her forehead. "I don't even know anymore." She went to Honey, and grabbed his hand. "Come on, Mitsukuni, you're taking me somewhere nice tonight that has good desserts." Shay didn't give him time to say anything as she pulled his away, but it didn't look like he was complaining. Honey had time to wave goodbye at Mori. Then the two eighteen year olds left.

"Well, Haruhi," Rose started, answering the young Japanese girl. "David said that he bought house, and Harley told him that we're a million dollars in debt."

"So then they decided this was the prefect time to lay down on the pavement and sing English nursery rhymes," Violet finished. Areily was rubbing her temples. She could feel a headache coming along. Everyone watched as the tall girl walked towards the two idiots on the floor. She knelt down onto the floor next to them. Areily leaned over and whispered something in Harley's ear. As if by magic, Harley stopped singing and stood up. She looked at he older brother. Then out of nowhere, she grabbed David's leg, dragged him to the car, unlocked the car, open the truck, and dumped his body in the truck. Before she closed the truck, she pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, looked at it, and tossed it to Areily. All this happened while David was still singing. Then, Harley walked to Tamaki, and just stood in front of him.

"Yes, daughter?" Tamaki asked as he looked at the shorter brunette.

"Carry me, daddy," Harley whimpered and stuck out her arms. Tamaki didn't say anything as he pick Harley up in a fatherly manner. Harley wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She looked like a child in her sweatpants and tanktop being held by her father.

"I'll take her home," Tamaki told the group. He didn't sound like his usual flamboyant self. Instead he sounded somewhat mature and concerned about Harley. "Haruhi, would you like a ride as well?" Haruhi nodded silently. She had a pensive look on her face as she looked at Tamaki as if she was considering something. Haruhi and Tamaki waved goodbye to the group and left while Tamaki was still carrying Harley.

"Well, googbye," Areily whispered. She went to Mori and pecked him on the lips. Then she went to the driver seat.

"Bye boys!" the twins said. Rose went to David's motorcycle while Violet went to Harley's. The boys watched as the girls turned on their engines and left the parking lot. The remaining boys said goodbye to each other and left in their respected limos.

...

Kyoya sat in his limo. He was thinking. In his hand was the apple that Nekozawa had given him. Oddly enough, he wasn't thinking about the apple.

Kyoya grew up in an corporate environment. He was used to seeing people's lives being destroyed because of debt. In fact, he enjoyed seeing people crumble under him as he succeeded and thrived. Yet, seeing Harley have a mental breakdown in the parking lot because of the debt that he had dropped onto her shoulders had done something to him. He felt pity. He felt remorse. The thing that scared him the most is that he felt guilt. In all his life, Kyoya had never felt guilty because of what he did to someone (except when he was in middle school and caught a spider in a cup and then Tamaki had drank from that cup).

The dark haired teen rubbed his eyes. He didn't know that when he started to fall for Harley Jones that he had left himself vulnerable to emotions like guilt, empathy, remorse, and _love. _Kyoya groaned in frustration He had thought that he had Harley all figured out when he stole-er-borrowed her laptop. Luckily, the laptop was filled with the information that her school file lacked.

Kyoya was utterly surprised at the information that he found. Harley's father was an ex-cop in the New York Police Department. He applied for retirement and received it when Harley was about three. That was also the same year that Harley's mother had walked out on Harley, her father, and her brother. Kyoya then naturally hacked into to the NYPD's data base and found numerous police reports of Mr. Jones's DUIs and many child services reports had been done in their household ever since her brother, David, was sent to the nurse's office at school for have multiple bruises and cuts on his arms. Harley also had records like these. Kyoya was utterly repulsed when he inferred that Mr. Jones was abusing Harley and David.

Next, Kyoya had found out that many psych evulations had been done to David. According to many emails that Kyoya had read through of Harley's, David had a personality disorder. It was diginosed when he was seventeen. His therapist blamed the physical and mental abuse that was inflicted on his at a young age for a long time when David was younger. Apparently, David had three sides: his normal one, his 'goofy' one, and his dangerous one. Kyoya had also found many emails from David's therapists requesting-no pleading for Harley to come in for a psych evalution. Harley's father had refused each one for his only daughter.

Months before David's eighteenth birthday, Mr. Jones had been arrested for child abuse. By this time, David had dropped out of school into to work at the docks for living expenses that Mr. Jones refused to pay also his credit records were filled with purchases of expensive scotch and Jack Daniels. Since David was not a legal adult yet, Harley was put into foster care for five months until David turned eighteen and became her legal guardian. All this had occurred before Harley's eighth grade year of middle school.

Despite all the misfortune that had occurred in her life, Harley managed to maintain prefect grades and held the first ranking in her classes. She even became the student council president for her middle school. However something had changed, and Harley had began to right diary entry on her laptop which she apparently purchased when she was twelve from an old woman who hadn't been aware of its value. Honestly, Harley was extremely tech savvy since she turned to old woman's laptop into the latest model.

Kyoya had read all the diary entries from beginning to the latest one. It began when Harley described an strange meeting with a blond crying blue eyed girl named Areily. They had quickly became friends. Harley had written about Areily:

**She's so sweet and humble. It's sad: what her mother did to her and her dad. But I can strangely relate and because of that we have created a stronger bond. I like her alot. I have given her the nickname of little mermaid because I have mistaken her name at first for Ariel the Little Mermaid, and she has a kind of innocennce about her that only something so magical and non exisent in this world should have. She makes me feel accepted and like I'm not some sort of freak because I don't wear pretty clothes like the other girls or that my hair is bushy and I wear my grandpa's old glasses, and that I have to wear braces. I like her. I'm trying to get her to dye her hair blue though. **

Harley had then written about her growing friendship with Harley until it became as strong as steel. Then she began to write about a bad tempered blond girl that she had met at the gym Areily took her to:

**Gah! She was such an annoying little thing. But I felt something. It was the same thing I had felt when I first met Areily, and I'm not going to be stupid enough to ignore that feeling: The feeling of friendship. I wonder how she will look with pink hair?**

Kyoya felt a faint smile grace his lips as he thought about Harley's writing. Informally, she wrote the say way she spoke. The next couple of entries written over courses of months, Harley wrote about her "quest to befriend the midget shrew." It was quite humorous, as if he was reading a comedy novel. After she had befriend Shay, Harley had one entry dedicated to a scare meeting her and Areily had had with a pair of twins:

**The girls Areily and I met at the park were identically. Physically they were the same. Yet mentally, I believe, they are different people. The first one, Violet, was obviously the leader of the two, the dominant, alpha. Every move she made was mirrored by the other. Rose was the follower. She looked desperately to her sister for guidance and leadership or possibly something to model herself after. **

**They tried to trick me by switching their names. But I'm not that stupid. I knew that they were playing a game as soon as they introduced themselves. Areily didn't notice. I hope she does soon since she invited them to her birthday party which her father is making a big deal for her. I hope that the day will come when they realize what they have to offer to the world. That they were two different and unique people, not one person in two bodies. I want to be the one to do this. To make them into two people with different personalities. **

Kyoya was slightly impressed that under Harley's goofy and somewhat stupid facade was a wise young girl that was beyond her years. The nest entires described the "journey to make one person in two bodies into two different people." Kyoya had to admit that in someway she had done what Tamaki had done to Hikaru and Kaoru. Those two, goofy and ridcioulous and overbearing as they are, were possibly the one two people that Kyoya actually _loved. _

Despite this knowledge of Harley as a person, Kyoya was still at a lost as to what to do with her. Should he ignore the debt that her and her friends had gathered? Should he pay the debt himself and tell her? Anything to make the guilt of causing such distress to the girl. But he still had to maintain his 'Shadow King' reputation. He couldn't allow others to think that Kyoya Ootori had gone _soft. _Also a part of him had enjoyed having Harley be submissive to him and obey his commands because of the debt. After a moment of thinking Kyoya had decided. He would pay off her debt in order to eliminate his guilt, but he would not tell her that the debt was paid. This way his reputation was unmarked and he could control her. Kyoya smirked as one problem was eliminted. Now what should he do with the magical apple in his hand?

...

Shay was enjoying her date with Mitsukuni. Yes, you heard right. Shay is having a date with Honey and it's a damn good one at that. After the two had left, Honey had taken her to one of those fancy pants rich people resturants that had the finest cake and dessert selection in Tokyo. She knew there was a reason why she like Honey.

They had eaten a small dinner and then bought and ate half of the desserts on the menu. Sometimes, having a fast metabolism can be a blessing. Afterwards, Honey had taken her on a walk through a flower garden that he had privately rented for an hour. This all happen whille Shay was wearing flip flops, sweatpants, and an Elmo t-shirt. Being the date of a rich heir had its perks. But that wasn't why Shay was head over heels for Mitsukuni.

It began when she first saw him at the airport. Physically, he was prefect to her. Back in New York, no boy wanted to date her because they thought she was too small and too short. Yet to Honey she was a prefect size. It also helped that he is extremely good looking.

Then she discovered that they both shared the love of cake and all things sweet. At first Shay was amused with Honey's innocence and good boy ways, but then she cracked the surface. Under the sugar and fluff is a man, an eighteen year old man. He was always kind and gentlemen like, but in private when they had the secret conversations that not even Mori or Kyoya knew about, Shay was greeted with Mitsukuni, not Honey or Hunny or Hon-Hon.

It began with a small crush. Before she got to know him more, Shay just found Honey cute and that's all. But then when she was introduced to Mitsukuni, she could honestly say that she was falling in love with him.

She doubted herself in the beginning, saying that it was just puppy love and not to get her hopes up. Mitsukuni was a heir of a wealthy family that had been living in Japan for centuries for god's sake. She was just the daughter of a poor immigrant Danish couple who had died and left her to live with her elderly grandparents. There was no way in the world, in the universe that Honey could be remotely interested in her when he could have any girl.

Then he asked her to be his girlfriend.

Actually, he had asked if he could court her. Because Shay had read many royal romance novels (tell anyone and she will use your intestines for jump rope) she knew what he meant. That was a couples of days ago, and this was there first technical date. Damn, she had a boyfriend. And no one but her and Honey knew.

...

**Yeah, I know, it's short and ya'll hate me because I haven't updated in ages. I just realizes that it's been a year with this fanfiction, and all you loving people are still reading and reviewing. It makes me so happy to see people that have been reviewing since the beginning until know. Damn, I can't believe that ya'll still like this fanfiction despite that I update slower than I sloth...But a few days ago I got a private message from KokiriForest demanding that I update so I did :).**

**Now here is the important question. I bet a ton of you want to Kyoya to eat the apple while others don't but others want him to do something else etc etc etc. **

**So I set up a poll on my profile which will allow you to vote whether Kyoya should eat the apple, not eat it, give it to Mori (don't ask) or other (if you choose other you have to send me a private message telling me what your idea is). Or if you're like me and you like to read fanfictions on your iPhone, you can just leave me a review saying your choice but if you do you let other people see your "vote" while the poll and private messaging while leave everything anonymous ;) **

**Looooovveee you alll! Sorry I didn't reply to your reviews, but remember that I read every single one of them, and then I go and do my little happy dance. Sometimes I even go back and read all 146 all over again! **

**Please Review telling me whatever you want! Hate it or love it, having any ideas to improve it, or just your choice! **

**Bye Bye! *blows kiss***


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: Hiiiiiiii**

**Hikaru: *throws a chair at me***

**Me: OH SHI- *Gets hit in the head with a chair***

**Hikaru: Damn bitch who doesn't update fast enough**

**Haruhi: Um, Phoenix doesn't own Ouran?**

**Shay: On with the chapter!**

Chapter 13

That night when the girls and David reached their new home. Everyone was unrealistically exhausted, but they could not resist exploring their new home. It was a pretty house and each girl was amazed by it.

Shay, who had returned from her "date" sat on top of the kitchen counters. She was trying to make a mental list of all the goodies and sweets she could fill the empty cabinets with.

Violet was in her newly claimed room (the purple room) organizing her clothes into her dresser and closet. David obviously had no idea how to properly fold cashmere sweaters.

Rose was inspecting the dining room. This would be where her and Kaoru would have their daily study dates. They've been studying together since the day he offered to tutor her, but usually they would happen in one of the school's libraries, in a secluded corner. She pressed her ear against the dining room's slide-in door. Sound proof. Yes, this was the prefect place for her study dates.

Areily sat in her room upstairs. She laid on her blue covered bed on her stomach as she texted Mori on her phone. An sweet giggle could be heard occasionally from her room.

Harley was also in her rooms. She was already fast asleep in her bed after such a long day that seemed to almost span across multiple chapters in some strange fanficton. Her dreams were haunted by large numbers coupled with money signs and the dark blood thirsty eyes of a certain Shadow King.

David was lounging in the living room. Although the television was broadcasting some strange Japanese talk show, his head was knocked back as he let out soft snores.

Well, it seems that all of our lovable characters have found comfort in their new home. Looking back, it seems that the lives these girls and man have had before were nothing but a memorable dream. To think, that from their miserable homes and lives in New York City, they now all live together in a place that brings them joy.

Japan. It was the type of country that you would hear online or in your history books. You would dream about going there and wearing the wacky costumes and pretending for just a day that you were also Japanese. But no one, especially these group of girls, expected that they would be living in Japan, learning in Japan, and..._loving _in Japan.

...

The next morning, Kyoya was woken up by his sister, Fuyumi. He was about to snap and growl at her for waking him up when she opened her mouth to speak.

"Kyoya! Kyoya! Did you hear what happened?" Fuyumi asked. She was kneeling besides his bed, shaking his shoulders violently. He sat up, rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands, and put on his glasses.

"Obviously not, seeing as I just woke up," Kyoya grumbled as he checked the clock. 6:23 AM. An half an hour before he was meant to wake up.

"Oh! One of the maid quit today because she won the lottery overnight!" Fuyumi responed. Kyoya raised his eyebrow. Something popped into his head. He jumped out of bed and ran to the small waste basket next to his desk. It was empty...The maid must have emptied the waste basket and ate the apple.

Last night, after much pondering, Kyoya had decided to get rid of the apple. After much consideration he came to the conclusion that the pleasure is in the journey not the destination...Okay, that was a lie. His lab came back with negative results. The apple was filled with arsenic. Enough to kill a person after twenty-four hours. He wasn't going to do that to himself just so he could get a vague description of a future that he might not even enjoy.

Nah, he was good as he was. After shooing his sister away, Kyoya went back to bed to sleep for thirty more minutes until his alarm went off, and his day truly began.

...

_Harley is walking through a deserted corridor. It looks like she is back at Ouran Academy, but she is not completely sure. It seems that all the picture frames are replaced with what looks like bills. Each have a red stamp that reads "OVER DUE." She gulps. All these bills have her name on it. She hurries through the hall, wanting to get away from these bills. _

_At the end of the hall is a large golden door with a sign that reads "Music Room #3". Harley pushes it open, hoping to be showered in rose pedals when she enters. There are no rose pedals. Sighing, she enters the host club. Like the corridor, it is also deserted. The only thing that is noticeable in the room is one chair. This chair looks more like a throne than chair with its back facing her. It is a striking metallic silver with a sharp back and intricate details. _

_Something attracts Harley to this throne. It is magnetic and mysterious, the way the throne forces her feet to take steps towards it. She stops when she's a feet away from it. Suddenly, the throne spins around, revealing the sitter. _

_"Well, don't you look beautiful in your dress," Kyoya greets her. He sits on the throne wearing a striking suit with an emerald tie. Harley looks down at the dress that she is wearing. It has a low cutting corset in black with green lace and buttons. The skirt is a dark emerald shade that reaches the floor with a slit on each side of her legs that stops an inch below where her underwear begins. She is also barefoot. Harley opens her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Kyoya smirked at that. _

_"Come here," He commands, patting his lap. Without any control of her own body, Harley climbs the steps to the throne, and sits on his lap. He smirks. Harley whimpers slightly. That doesn't look like his usual smirk. It is more primal and forceful. She notices that his arm is wrapped securely around her waist while his other hand was on her leg... right where the slit ends. His dark eyes are inspecting her as if she is some sort of property. _

_"Beautiful," she hears him whisper. Then, he plants a soft kiss against the corner of her mouth. She feels her heart beat throw her chest. Kyoya then trails his lips down her neck and stops at the crook of her neck. He kissed her neck softly. Harley's eyes flutter close as she feels his hand run up and down her leg. Suddenly, Kyoya bites that spot on her neck. She lets out a cry._

_"Hush," Kyoya scolds her as he then sucks on that spot. Harley whimpers and moans as he does so. She can't believe this was actually happening. Then, the hand that was wrapped around her back starts to make its way down her back to the knot that holds her corset together. He swiftly unties the knot, causing her corset to loosen. Without hesitating, he pulls her corset off completely. Harley gasps. She looks down and is relieved to see a dark green, lacy, strapless bra. _

_"Hmph," Kyoya murmurs. "I was hoping nothing would be under there." Harley flushes pink. She looks down in embarrassment. Kyoya grabs her chin and forces her to look up. Harley turns her head away. _

_"Stop!" Harley whimpers, finally finding her voice. Kyoya raises his eyebrow, and smirks darkly. With one flick of the wrist, Kyoya ripps off her long skirt, exposing her legs and her dark green panties. He takes her chin again and smashes his lips against hers. His lips are not soft, but not rough either. She is intoxicated by his scent of spices and mint. She finds herself kissing back as he pulls her closer to his chest and she wraps her arms around his neck. _

_Suddenly, Kyoya pulls back. Confused, Harley stares back at him as if looking from an answer. He opens his mouth, and says:_

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

"ARGH!" Harley yells as she falls out of bed. Her alarm kept on ringing loudly. Groaning, Harley stands up and picks up her alarm clock and threw it against the wall in a very Shay-like fashion. She assembled her toiletries and made her way to the second floor. The bathroom was empty since it was still early. She stripped off her pajamas and hopped into the shower.

As she marinated in her cold shower, she thought back to her dream. Why in the world would her subconscious imagine that? It made no sense. It's not like she felt like that. Sure, Kyoya was very very very very attractive, but that doesn't mean she would be having dreams like that. Grr! Damn, that Kyoya and his face. Harley turned off the water and got out of the shower. She soon made her way back upstairs to her room to get dressed.

Rummaging through her closet, she pulled out a long aquamarine colored skirt with a brown belt, a yellow tank top with small white and pink floral prints, and a blue beaded necklace. She slipped on some flat sandals. However, after feeling as short, she switched them out for high heeled brown ankle boots. She decided on a brown leather messenger bag than her usual black one.

After letting her hair down into wet curls, Harley applied her makeup. She only put on a light layer of black mascara to make her long light colored lashes more visible and put on some red lipgloss.

Harley made her way downstairs to the kitchen, wanting to prepare a nice breakfast for her "family." She opened the fridge and found it empty. Sighing, she closed the fridge door. She needed to go grocery shopping, but for now she needed to get a few things for breakfast and their bento lunches. Looking at the clock, she had a good half hour before she had to wake everyone up. Picking up the car keys and some money from David's special hiding place (behind the television), she went to the grocery store.

...

At the store, Harley picked up everything she needed. She went to the checkout, when she say someone she knew.

"Haruhi?" The shorter and younger brunette turned around to the direction of the sound of her voice.

"Oh, hello Harley. What are you doing here? I though you guys lived on the other side of town," Haruhi greeted. Like Harley, she also had a shopping cart of food.

"We moved," Harley answer. "What are you doing here?" They moved into a cashier line.

"I live around the block."

"OH MY GOD! SO DO WE!" Harley started to flail around and squirm.

"You must have moved into the house across the street," Haruhi stated, completely acting like Harley's flailing was nothing.

"WE NEED TO HAVE SLEEPOVERS AND SLUMBER PARTIES!" Harley yelled.

"Hehe, I'll think about," Haruhi responded. You could practically see the anime sweat drop over her head.

"Yay!" Harley cheered taking that as a yes. After checking out and purchasing the groceries, Harley and Haruhi parted ways back to their homes.

...

Everyone woke up to the smell of toast and the sound of bacon sizzling. Areily was the first, and took a quick shower. She put on a sleeveless dark blue dress with a sparkly collar, black belt, black cardigan, black earrings, blue flats and a matching handbag. She came downstairs to see Harley.

"Hey Harls," Areily greeted.

"Morning, mermaid, be a doll, and set the table for me, please," Harley asked the taller, blue hair girl. She nodded and went to the cabinet that was pre-stocked with standard white dishes and silverware.

As Areily sent the table to other girls got ready. Shay came down next dressed in all blue. She wore blue shorts, blue high top converse, a dark blue tank top with a light blue ombre open buttoned shirt, a baby blue varsity hoodie jacket, and a blue superman bracelet. Her pink hair looked more thought out than her outfit. It was wavy than her usual pin straightness. Her make up was simple and consists of peach eyeshadow and lipgloss.

"Morning, my tall bitches," Shay greeted, and plopped onto the counter. She snatched a bacon strip from Harley's skillet which she received a smack on the hand for courtesy of Harley's spatula.

"Hey," Arely said as she started to pull out glasses for the table. Running down next was David who looked fresh out of the shower. He wore a pair of beige skinny jeans, red high top converse, an Iron Man 3 t-shirt, and a grey hoodie. His dark brown glossy curls were still wet and matted against his forehead.

"Hello, my lovely baby sister and her adorable little friends," David smiled wholeheartedly as he helped Areily set the table. Harley set out a sigh of relief. Looks like normal David is here today.

"Marvel's better," Daivd coughed under his breath to Shay when he noticed her Superman bracelet. She responded by sticking her tongue out at him.

The twins came down the stairs. It seemed like they were still arguing since they were wearing different outfits. Rose had her hair up in a braided bun with black mascara and blue nail polish. She wore a navy blue tank top, yellow print skinny jeans, blue open toe pumps, a woven yellow purse and yellow earrings. Violet was dressed in a completely different style. She wore a light blue blazer, a chiffon yellow blouse, a light blue skirt, yellow pumps, and a matching purse. Her hair was down and blown out. She had light pink lipstick, black mascara, and light blue nail polish.

They sat on different sides of the dining room table, glaring at each other.

"Hi," Violet mumbled. David and Shay joined them at the table. Areily set down a platter of french toast and a pitcher of orange juice before sitting as well.

"I like your purse, Violet. I'm borrowing it tomorrow," Harley told Violet.

"Of course you'd like it, she bought for fifteen hundred dollars just so she can impress Hikaru," Rose grumbled.

"So what? I'm a free person! I can dress anyway that I want to," Violet replied.

"The so what is that you're changing yourself to get him to notice you!" Rose glared.

"At least I don't play dumb just to get Kaoru to tutor me!" Violet was out of her seat by that point.

"I DO NOT PLAY DUMB!" Rose yelled. At this point, everyone was simply watching them like a tennis match, nibbling on french toast.

"YES, YOU DO! I asked Sensai Hirohito for your grades and he told me, thinking I was you, that you're brilliant in Japanese history!" Violet argued.

"No one gave you permission to go masqeurding as me!" Rose fumed. "And what if its because of Kaoru that I'm doing well!"

"Because you lie to him about you quiz and test scores!" Violet responded. "And yesterday, you told him that you couldn't remember who the royal family of Japanwas in the eighteen century when I heard you recute every name the night before!"

"Okay thats enough!" Harley interrupted as she placed down a large patter of a dozen fried eggs, bacon, buttermilk biscuits with gravy, oatmeal pancakes, fried chicken, hash browns, and sausages. "New House Rule! No arguing during meals. If you're gonna fight, you'll have do so outside... in the front yard... in a kiddie pool... filled with vanilla pudding... in bikinis... for all the neighbors to see." This seemed to end the argument.

Everyone began to pile their plates high with Harley's delicuous southern home cooking. Her and David's father was from South Carolina, and some summers he would send them to live his parents, their grandparents. The kind old couple who were nothing like their father, and would teach and take care of them. Their grandmother was the type who believed that a woman's place was in the kitchen and with the kids while the man is out in the farm and field. She taught Harley how to cook and clean like a southern belle, and how the be the prefect housewife. Their grandfather taught David how shoot a shotgun, hunt with a crossbow, and take care of a farm and its animals.

"Harley, I'm jealous of whoever you marry 'cause they'll be blessed with your comfort cooking," Areily told the brown haired girl.

"*cough* Kyoya*cough*" Shay said under her breath.

"What?!" Both Harley and David said together. Harley said it with confusion while David said it with anger.

"Nothing!" Areily giggled slightly. They continued to eat.

"Oh! By the way, guess who I say at the grocery store this morning?" Harley said, starting a new conversation.

"Who?" Areily asked.

"Haruhi," Harley responded.

"Really?" Rose said.

"Yep, she lives in the apartment building down the street," Harley informed.

"Let's go kidnap her," Violet stated.

"Right now?" David asked.

"Why not?" Violet said.

"Let's do it," Harley commanded. "We can kidnap her and drive her to school." Everyone nodded.

"Okay, ya'll do that," David said as he got up. "I'm gonna go to work." No one questioned him as they got ready. The girls went to the kitchen to get their lunches that Harley made. Harley stayed back.

"Um, David can I take to you," Harley asked, any trace of a smile, gone from her face.

"Of course, Harl-bear," Daivd responding, with a goofy, endearing smile.

"In private," Harley stated. David's smile disappeared.

"Hm, sure," David cleared his throat. He lead her upstairs to his room, where they could speak without anyone overhearing.

"So what's up?" David asked, forcing a real looking smile.

"David, how did you get the money for all this?" Harley demanded, crossing her arms.

"I don't know what you mean," David lied.

"Știi exact ce vorbesc despre David," Harley told him in Romanian when she heard someone going up the stairs. [You know exactly what I'm talking about David.]

"Ce vrei să mă acuzi pe?" David demanded through gritted teeth. He could feel himself getting angry. He tried to suppress it, but he could feel the rage boiling beneath the surface. [What are you accusing me of?]

"Sau nu ai plecat pentru a vedea familia mamei lui?" Harley asked her brother, looking up at him with her arms crossed. [Just answer me this. Have you or have you not gone to see mother's family?]

"Deci, ce dacă am făcut?" David said turning his head to side. [So what if I did?]

"PENTRU CA STII CE SUNT!" Harley yelled, poking them him in the chest. [Because you know what they are!]

"What?! What are they?!" David snapped back at her. He grabbed her hand, crushing it in his grip. Harley let out a low whimper.

"David, you're hurting me," Harley whispered as she felt trickles of fear drip into her soul.

"Answer me," he demanded through gritted teeth.

"They're gyspies, and I'm afraid that you're relying on their _methods _to get money," Harley said. David let go of her, and pushed her away. Harley landed on her bottom on the floor. David crouched down onto the floor, covering his face with his hands. Harley stood up, and went to David.

"What did you do?" She asked softly.

"Tax fraud," David mumbled loud enough for Harley to hear. "I went to find mother and one of her brothers taught me how to do it. I got enough cash to buy a one way ticket to here, buy a motorcycle, and pay rent for 6 months."

"You know, you could get arrested for this!" Harley told him, grabbing his shoulders. "They could send you back to the states, and put you in jail!"

"I KNOW!" David snapped. "It's j-just, I couldn't stay in New York without you." He was whimpering at this point. Harley hugged him.

"I know, Davey, I know," Harley cooed as she stroked his curly hair. "But there must have been a better way to do this."

"I don't know," David said, as leaned into her embrace.

"Well, don't do it again," Harley ordered as she stood up, pulling him up with her. "Go change into a suit, and try to find an honest, LEGAL job, understand?" David nodded.

"Good," She stood on her tippy toes and pecked him on the cheek. "Now, I'm going with the girls to school, okay?" He nodded his head again. Harley smiled.

"Love you, Davey-bear."

"Love you too, Harl-bear."

...

After coming back from the grocery store, Haruhi returned home. She put the food away and went to take a shower. Then she dressed in her uniform. As she did so she started to think about her life.

t was a few months ago when she came to Ouran and met the Host Club. Before, back when she was the club's dog, she would have done anything to stop herself from entering Music Room #3. Now, after all that she has been through with the club, she doesn't regret a thing.

Haruhi slips on her tie. Every member of the club, including those crazy American girls, were like her family. Family. She thought of Tamaki who was convinced he was her father. She couldn't understand why, but apart of her didn't want Tamaki as a father. She wanted him for something more, but what that was, was lost to her.

Sighing, Haruhi ran a hand through her short hair, and went to the kitchen. Just as she was about to make herself lunch, the door bell rang. Strange. She wasn't expecting anyone. She opened the door, and was met by Harley and Areily, standing there.

"Shh!" Harley told her, pressing her finger against Haruhi's mouth. Before Haruhi could speak, Areily hoisted her over the shoulder and carried her away. Haruhi suppressed her laugh as she was 'kidnapped' by the girls. Yep, just another day in her life.

...

Kyoya rushed into Ouran Academy from his limo. He completely ignored the girls who gave him blushing hellos. His mission was to see Nekozawa and thats it. He went up the stairs, taking two steps at a time until he reached the floor of the Black Magic Club. Swinging the black door open, he walked in, unafraid of the darkness of the room. He heard hissing as the open door allowed light to seep through the dark room.

"Nekozawa!" He barked. Slowly, the cloaked student slinked towards him.

"Hellloooo Kyoyaa Oootori," Nekozawa greeted with a sly smile and his usual stretched out creepy voice. Kyoya, wasting no time, pulled him by the collar, and lifted him a few inches off the ground.

"Explain to me why the apple you gave me was laced with poison," Kyoya demanded sharply.

"W-well y-you s-see," Nekozawa stuttered. Kyoya tightened his grip.

"Speak faster," he growled. Nekozawa gulped.

"It was a test!" Nekozawa replied. "I knew that you wouldn't actually eat the apple, and if you did you would have to come to me for the andidote!" He pulled out a vial of purple liquid from his cloak. Kyoya pulled the pale skin boy closer.

"Never," Kyoya seethed. "Never do that again or I will _end _you." With that Kyoya dropped Nekozawa to the floor.

"Heheh of cooouurse," He replied, his voice returning to its usual creepiness. Kyoya rolled his eyes and made his way out. He headed to his first class.

...

Later that morning, Harley walked into homeroom. She passed the open seat next to Tamaki, which caused the blonde hair boy to give a kicked puppy look, and sat next to Kyoya. Kyoya raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He watched as she pulled out her Hello Kitty notebook and matching folder along with purple fuzzy pens. She turned to a clean page and wrote the date and class on top in english in glittery purple ink. Harley turned to different pages before returning to her clean page.

"Why do you take notes down in English, if we speak Japanese?" Kyoya asked.

"No hello? No good morning?" Harley responded mockingly. Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"Hello, good morning, why do you take notes down in English, if we speak Japanese?" He repeated presistently.

"Because it's easier to study in English, and it also practices my Japanese translations," Harley answered smiling at him. She began to doodle in the margins of her notebook page. Little glittery purple sunflowers decorated the sides of her page.

"Why purple glitter pens and Hello Kitty?" He asked again as he placed his cheek in his hand and rested his elbow on the desk.

"Because I was out of my green pens and Hello Kitty is a boss," She answered as if it was obvious.

"One more question," Kyoya insisted.

"What?"

"Why are you sitting here?" He finally asked the golden question. "Usually you sit with him." He jabbed his thumb towards Tamaki who had created a makeshift emo corner.

"Because I need to ask a favor," Harley smiled brightly at him.

"Of course," Kyoya repsonded smoothly although a tiny part of him died. He actually hoped that she wanted to sit next to him because she liked him. "Tell me what you need, and I'll see what I can do."

"You see, David needs a job, and I was thinking of who I can ask and I thought of you," Harley said, trying hard to sound innocent and nice.

"That sounds possible," Kyoya said. "What skills does he have?"

"Well, he can shoot and hunt, but he always wanted to be nurse," Harley answered. "But he never went to college, and dropped out of highschool."

"Hhm, that will be more difficult to do, but I'll try," Kyoya told her. He gave her a smile so small that it was hardly there, but that doesn't mean it was any less genuine.

"Thank you!" Harley squeled. She wrapped her arms around Kyoya' s torso tightly to show her appreciation.

From an outsider's point of view, like Tamaki's, who was watching Harley since she had rejected the seat next to him, could see what was happening. Once Harley hugged him, Tamaki show Kyoya's icy mask drop. For a moment, Kyoya's face displayed his shock of having Harley hug him, but that changed. A smile broke out on Kyoya's face, one that Tamaki has once seen once, when they first met. Yet, this smile was more, more happy, more _lovely. _Kyoya rested his chin on Harley's head, the smile still present, and hugged her back just as tightly. Tamaki gasped. Then, as if a light bulb had went off on top of his head, Tamaki finally realized something.

His best friend is falling in _love_...with Harley.

...

**Hello! Did ya'll miss me? *dodges rotten tomatoes* I know I know, I've been a bitch, and I haven't updated recently, but I did now and I wrote a loong chapter as well! And I also answered your reviews from last chapter!**

**diamondluvr2: Thank you! Here's the new chapter!**

**wolfgirl336699: Interesting is my middle thing darling!**

**wonderwomanbatman: I MISS YOU TOO GURL! TELL YO BROTHA THAT BEING MENTAL IS FUCKING AMAZING! JUST LOOK AT ME! I'M HIGH ALL THE TIME WITHOUT EVEN USING ANYTHING!**

**Queenofthefanfiction: Where is my love and my cookies?**

**nightrader1234: OOPS! I PUT IN DAVID'S EVIL SIDE, SORRY!**

**StarDroplet: Gurl, I'm happy that you review, lol. I think I ended up doing your last idea without even realizing it... ARE YOU PSYHIC?! CAN YOU TELL ME IF I'M MARRY RYAN GOSLING? HOW ABOUT CHRIS EVANS? YES, NO, MAYBE?**

**Adri Herondale: Oops, he didn't eat the apple.**

**Synk: I see that you've changed your profile picture...*she said in an uncreepy way***

**mari'rose: I'll take you up on that, and I'll keep the looks that you've chosen, but let's make her a bit older, and the new german teacher who is part italian and part german, and is extremely, unrealistically clumsy, but can still control David. BTW go up the page to where it says log in and sign up, and click on sign up and then it will take you through the registration to make an account. **

**Guest: Darling, I try to make ever chapter at least 3,000 words, minus the review answers and my author notes**

**Jetafray Angel: Thank you so much for that, I really do try to make this story amazing. I know that it might seem weird that the characters have similiar charateristics like being short or tall or being twins, but I feel like if they didn't have some similiar qualities then they would not connect well. Like the twins don't think that anyone else can understand what they're going through than another pair of twins. And I can hardly see Honey going after a girl who is two feet taller than him and can you imagine some poor four foot girl going on a high stool just so she can peck Mori on the cheek? And Harley is not kyoya at all. But thank you I appeciate the critism and I know that my spelling is shitty, and I understnad that I could always improve. **

**I KNOW! It's so much better than the first chapter because my writing is improving and I'm getting comfortable writing with this characters. Thanks for you comment and I luff joo. **

**RedBron: Thank you my love! OMFG someone actually look at my polyvore page! Tell your sister to rock that dress! I was gonna write different sceranios but then it would spoil lots of things and I'm lazy. Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuu**

**amasom: Thank you!**

**Guest: DON'T SEND HONEY. But you cant totally send Kyoya ;)**

**KayDizzle: NO! You're amazing!**

**Brick's girl: Who's brick?**

**Jellybeansmaybecrazy: I UPDATED! I'M NOT EVIL! I DON'T WANT TO BREAK YOUR HEARTS! **

**Okay! Thats all! Please review! Luff yo faces!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: Hello my darlings!**

**Hikaru: *blinks***

**Me: Anyway this chapter is full of teasing fluff **

**Harley: Don't make me into a whore**

**Me: How can you be a whore if you're only whoring out for Kyoya?**

**Kyoya: She's mine *creepy aura***

**Me: Definately**

**Harley: I feel like I'm being given away**

Chapter 15

A month and a half has passed since Harley had asked Kyoya to find her high school dropout brother a job as a nurse. As promised, Kyoya delivered, and he delivered well. He got David the best _paid _nurse internship in the Ootori Medical Field along with getting David into night school in order to finish high school. However Harley did not know that Kyoya was paying for David to go to the best night school he could find, and that the internship was actually one that did _not _pay. The youngest Ootori was trying hard to do well with the curly haired girl, but knew that she wasn't one to react well to charity.

Currently, Kyoya and Harley where in their German class, waiting for the new teacher to arrive. Their old teacher broke his leg and wouldn't be able to teach them for the rest of the year. It was a relief since they won't have the old blond man yell at them in German with veins popping through his forehead.

Kyoya was pleased to report that Harley was sitting next him. Ever since that day in homeroom, Harley had begun sitting with him whenever they shared the same class. That means that for four hours a day, Harley was by his side. This gave him a perverse sense of control and domination over Harley that he enjoyed greatly.

"Pssh," Harley poked him to get his attention. He bit back a smirk.

"Yes?" Kyoya answered.

"How do you think the new teacher will be?" She asked. Kyoya shrugged.

"I hope she's nice. Mr. Beilshmidt was scary~" Harley whimpered as she recalled their previous German teacher yelling at her in a thick German accent for not correctly prouncing a German word. Kyoya chuckled as he remembered the same memory but could only recall that Harley had held onto his arm while she was being yelled at.

"Maybe you and the teacher could become best friends," Kyoya said sarcastically.

"Oooh! That will be great!" Harley told his not noticing his sarcasm, and pawing at his sleeve like a cat. Kyoya chuckled under his breath again. Then the door opened, and a young woman came out. She was short, about 5'2, but was made 5'6 with her heels. She had olive skin and a petite frame. Her hair was pitch black, long, and wavy with golden highlights. She had a kind face with full pink lips and caramel colored eyes that were lined with blue eyeliner. She wore a pair of nude colored leather pumps, a black pencil skirt, a nude colored flowing top with a black patent leather belt, a black blazer, and a nude colored satchel. Around her neck was a simple thin gold chain with a large old golden band dangling from it. This must be their new teacher.

"Helllloooo!" Her voice was high, but not annoying, and had a light european accent. She shrugged off her blazer and placed it on her chair along with her satchel. She then moved on to the chalk board to write her name in blocky letters. _Ms. Gleivy Diefenbach. _After that she went to sit onto off her large wooden desk. She crossed her ankles and began to swing them back and forth.

"My name is Ms. Gleivy Diefenbach, and you can all call me, Ms. Gleivy," she said kindly. "I'll be your new German teacher for the rest of the year since Mr. Beilshmidt decided to transfer back to Germany after braking his leg."

"Yes! He's gone!" Harley whispered to Kyoya. He nudged her slightly to keep her quiet.

"Since I'm new, let's do some introduction and maybe tell me something interesting about you or your family," Gleivy said. All the students let out mumbles of agreement. The introductions began and kept going until they reach the desk that Kyoya and Harley share.

"My name is Kyoya Ootori, and my family is the largest medical company on the eastern hemisphere," Kyoya stated coldly. Harley rolled her eyes at his bland yet imitading response.

"My name is Harley Jones, and I'm from New York City. My father is from South Carolina which is south in the states, and my mother's side is Romanian," Harley said, smiling brightly. Soon the introductions went to the teacher herself.

"Well, you know my name already," Gleivy giggled. "But what you don't know is that my father was German and apart of the Nazi Party but he was arrested by the Nazis for illegally harboring a group of 50 Jews in his house. He lived in a large house in Austria, and hid the Jews all over the house. He kept 20 in his basement, 15 in his cellar, 10 in his attic, and 5 under his floorboards. One of those Jews was my mother who was from Italy along his her parents and older brother." Everyone was silent as they listen to Gleivy's tale. Even Kyoya was slightly interested.

"He did this because he was not fully convinced that Jews were supposably evil. But as he fell in love with my mother, he was 100% sure that the Nazis were wrong. So he told the Nazis that he was gonna take a train of Jews to a concentration camp in Belgium. They got a train just for him. Not only did he take the 50 Jews who were hiding in his own house, but he also took 200 more with him in the train cars. They was suppose to go to Belgium, but instead he bribed the conductor, and took them all to Switzerland. There all 250 Jews were liberated. My father, General Ludwig Diefenbach was then arrested back in Germany but later on was honored as a war hero by the Americans once they rescued him from the Nazi prison. And thats basically the most interesting about myself," Gleivy ended. Everyone one was silent, slightly amazed by the tale. The teacher smiled. '_Too bad the most interesting thing about me is something I never did,' _Gleivy thought.

"You guys are quiet," she stated the little tale usually had that effect on people. Gleivy got off the table, tripped and nearly fell on her way to the chalkboard. She began to write some things in German when the door busted open...And David came walking in.

"HEY HARLEY! You forgot your lunch!" David announced, waving at his sister and holding up a bagged lunch.

"Oh my god," Harley mumbled under her breath as she tried to sink under her seat.

"YO! Harley!" David shouted again, waving frantically.

"Excuse me!" Gleivy stated. "What are you doing here?" She began to move towards him when she tripped and fell on her desk. She tried to get up but only manages to fall on the floor. David went to help her while the students jumped to their feet to watch. David managed to pull her up her feet. Gleivy was a bit wobbly and swayed side to side. She bumped into a book case that was somehow suddenly near her. The bookcase began to collapse, but David pulled Gleivy away before it can land on her.

"THUD!" The book case made a muffled sound as it hit the carpet.

"You okay?" David asked looking at the small young woman.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped snatching her arm away from David. He put his arms up in defense.

"Geez sorry lady," David responded.

"YOU are not allowed to disrupt my class!" Gleivy scolded the taller man. Her voice got higher as she got more angry. "Detention today at 3!"

"What? I'm not a student here!" David argued. Meanwhile the students were watching the two like a tennis match.

"Don't care! 3 o'clock at the main office, today!" Gleivy shouted at him. "NOW GET OUT!" She pointed to the door.

"Fine, whatever," He rolled his eyes and tossed the sack lunch to Harley who caught it like a boss, and walked out. Gleivy took a second to regain herself and breath. Then suddenly she was back to her normal perky self, and bounced back to her desk which she sat on top.

"Okay! Now that the distraction is over, lets get back to work," She said, smiley cutely. She picked up the German textbook, and flipped to a page.

"Go to page 232."

...

"What do you think about ?" Harley asked Kyoya as they walked to lunch.

"Insane, but a good teacher," He responded. He was secretly enjoying the view he was getting from standing over Harley's low cut dress. It was blue strapless dress with colorful flower that had a corset top with a zipper down the front, long yellow beaded earrings, and matching shoes and handbag. Her hair was up in some sort of a braided bun.

"I like her, she's funny," Harley stated, waving at a group of boys who had smiled at her. Kyoya glowered. Ever since the girls had become official hostess a few months ago, more boys have been coming to the host club. Although that was great for business, it did nothing to help Kyoya's growing jealousy.

They entered the cafeteria, got their lunch, and went to the table that everyone recognized as the 'Host' Table. Tamaki, Haruhi, Kaoru, Rose, Violet, Hikaru, Shay, Areily, Honey, and Mori were already there, eating lunch. The twin girls had made up already since they were wearing the same blue tie hem blouse, yellow skinny jeans, and blue converse with ponytails. There was still a bit of tense between them though since Hikaru and Kaoru sat between them with Violet next to Hikaru and Rose next to Kaoru. Areily, who wore a blue poka dot sweater with matching jeans and boots, sat next to Mori who had his arm around her. Shay was wearing a high waisted blue polka dot skirt, with a cropped superman t-shirt, superman converse, with matching earrings, nail polish, and baseball hat. Apparently it was Superman's birthday or something like that. The two sat down and were greeted by everyone.

"How was class?" Haruhi asked.

"Awesome! We have a new German teacher and she totally put David in his place," Harley said.

"David? What was he during here?" Violet asked.

"Oh, I forgot my lunch so he brought it for me," Harley replied. "And I guess he was disrupting class so Ms. Gleivy gave him detention." Their conversation moved on to other things as they had their lunch.

"Oh, I'm thinking about taking French next year," Rose stated. Everyone looked at her.

"Me too. Its a beautiful language," Haruhi agreed. All the other girls nodded, even Areily who was comfortably snuggled at Mori's side.

"WELL!" Tamaki boomed, with his eyes sparkling. "I know French, so it won't be any trouble for me to teach my lovely daughters!" He was flailing by now. The idea of being a teacher to his beautiful girls filled the slightly delusional man with joy.

"Uh, sure?" Haruhi answered. "Why not?"

"You know what? I don't want to learn French anymore," Rose said quickly.

"Yeah, me too," Violet agreed, catching on quickly. Areily nodded her head quickly in agreement.

"Yeah, Tamaki you should just teach Haruhi," Harley told the blonde. The rest of the minus excluding Tamaki caught onto the scheme.

"Yeah, totally," Kauro added, winking at Haruhi who was confused.

"You could use the Host Club room when its not in use to teach her," Kyoya added.

"Okay, if its okay with Tamaki," Haruhi responded. "Is it okay, senpai?" Tamaki's face was red. He was trying to hold back every part of him that wanted to jump over the table to squish Haruhi in his arms. Little mind films of Haruhi in a little schoolgirl outfit being instructed by him. That dirty pervert.

"Yeah, I'm completely fine with it," Tamaki said, containing himself.

"Good, you can give her lessons at the host club everyday at 3 until 3:45 when the host club starts," Kyoya stated as it scribbled it down in his notebook. '_Where the fuck does he keep that? Does he have a pocket in his skin or something?' _Harley thought to herself. Then, the bell rang, and they made their ways back to their classes.

...

"Bonjour! Comment allez-vous? Mon nom est..." Tamaki repeated for the third time. He and Haruhi were sitting at one of the tables at the Host Club. He was trying to teach her French. [Hello! How are you?]

"Bonjour! Commat allez-vooz?" Haruhi repeated, trying to get it right.

"No, comment allez-vous," Tamaki corrected, gently.

"Vooz?" Haruhi said unsure.

"Vous," Tamaki instructed.

From a few couches away, Harley and Kyoya sat. Harley badly wanted to spy on one of her favorite ships. However Kyoya wouldn't let her once he noticed that she had taken binoculars out to look at them. So in order to contain her, Kyoya had sat down on one end of the couch, stretched his legs across the couch, and placing them on Harley's lap who was sitting on the other end. Harley pouted, unable to see the hidden intentions. Kyoya just kept a blank expression as he typed on his laptop on his lap.

"Meanie," Harley mumbled.

"Child," Kyoya responded. She pouted again.

"I'm tiirrrreeedddd!" She whined.

"So lay down and go to sleep," Kyoya offered. He moved his legs off her. Then, Harley did something Kyoya was never expecting. She leaned towards Kyoya, closed his laptop, and gently placed it on the coffee table in front of them. To add to his shock, Harley laid into Kyoya's side. She pulled him down next to him, picked up his arm, and put it beneath her head. She cuddled into him, and Kyoya moved to lay on his side to make room for them. And just like that, Harley knocked out.

Kyoya didn't know what to do so he just laid there. He wasn't tired so he couldn't sleep. He watched as her chest rose up and down. For a good fifteen minutes, he just heard her rhythmic breathing. Then she started to say something. He shifted slightly, thinking that she was awake. He waited for her to open her eyes, but she didn't. '_She must be sleep talking,' _he assumed.

"Need to buy more eggs and socks," Harley murmured. "No more lollipops before bed." Kyoya chuckled slightly. She was such a strange girl.

"Nevermind need more lollipops," She mumbled again. This continued on as Harley mumbled nonsense about lollipops and toothpaste.

On the other side of the room, Haruhi was staring at Tamaki. The young man was hunched over a notebook writing the characters of the French alaphebet for Haruhi to study. His blonde hair had fallen over his forehead, and his purple eyes were filled with concentration.

'_He looks different...' _Haruhi thought. '_He looks normal...' _It never occurred to Haruhi that Tamaki, the "Host Club King," could ever appear like anything less than some surreal unreachable deity. She knew that he had his moments and could be an idiot sometimes, but she never saw him as someone who would last in her life especially since she knew they came from two different worlds. He would go on to being the head of his family's company without even having to lift a finger with any girl that he wanted. While she would have to continue to work hard to get somewhere in life.

Now, it was as if someone had flipped a switch in her mind and had shifted her opinions. Maybe it was seeing girls just as poor and hardworking as herself be able to be happy with boys who were just as fortunate and wealthy as Tamaki. Or maybe it had something to do with the way that Tamaki's voice no longer sounded annoying and childish or that his antics appear more endearing and cute instead of frustrating and immature.

"And thats the French alaphebet," Tamaki announced pulling Haruhi out of her thoughts.

"Oh, thank you, Tamaki," Haruhi answered, looking at the notebook.

"Um, Haruhi?" Tamaki started to say. She looked up.

"Yes?" She responded. She noticed that his cheeks had gone red and his eyes wouldn't meet hers.

"Do-o you wanna go-o out?" Tamaki stuttered as his whole face went red.

"Go out where?" Haruhi asked bluntly.

"Um, never mind," He replied. Tamaki looked down, allowing his bangs to cover his eyes. Haruhi frowned. She knew something was wrong, but for the love of her she couldn't figure it out.

As an awkward silence settled between them, the Haruhi was painfully unaware of, Tamaki turned to look at his best friend and his faux daughter. He was surprised to see that they were stretched out on a couch, napping in each others arms. He was still amazed that such a fun and loud girl like Harley could get to Kyoya the way she did. Maybe there was some secret on how to make other people fall in love with you that Harley knew about. Maybe, Harley could tell him this secret. And maybe, just maybe, Tamaki will finally realize that Harley has no idea that Kyoya is in love with her.

...

Shay holds only a four things close to her heart: her grandparents, her best friends, her collection of Batman and DC comics, and strawberries covered in whipped cream. During the limbo time in between the end of school and the beginning of the Host Club, Shay had chosen to spend it with her secret boyfriend, hiding in the school's garden maze, eating strawberries covered in whipped cream because thats the best thing any girl could do.

"But if Robin is Nightwing then how can he still be Batman's sidekick?" Honey asked the pink hair girl. They were laying on a little cliche red plaid blanket on the soft ground.

"Thats because Nightwing is the original Robin, Richard Grayson," Shay explained. "After him were other Robins like Jason, Tim, and Damian." She continued to blab on about Batman and how he's soooo much better than Superman despite being decked out in his logo. Mitsukuni nodded his head as if he understood and comprehended the stream of gibberish that came from Shay's lips. The day that Honey understood the complex characters and plot of the Batman comics is the day that Kyoya-chan marries Tamaki-chan.

"You're cute when you do that," Mitsukuni commented. Shay sat up slightly. A strand of long bubble gum colored hair escaped its imprisonment inside her Superman baseball cap. It fell across her face. Gently, Mitsukuni replace the strand of hair securely behind Shay's ear.

"Do what?" Shay asked.

"When you go on about things that make you happy," He answered. "Its cute because I can see that you really love it." He sat up slightly, looking at her clear blue eyes. "And I would love to be one of the few things that make you happy." He leaned in closer, allowing the tip of of their noses to rub. Shay looked into his honey colored eyes, allowing their warmth to embrace her.

You know when people say that when you kiss someone that your mind goes blank. Yeah that, that's bullshit. Because once Mitsukuni's lips touched Shay's lips, a thousands thoughts and emotions and feelings filled her head. The taste of his lips: sweet strawberries. The warmth of his arms as they snaked around her waist. The overpowering scent of roses that filled the garden. Was she kissing alright? Should she slip in some tongue? Or wait for him to do that? Nevermind. Looks like he already made that decision. She didn't even notice that her eyes had shut close.

Shay wasn't sure who pulled away first, but they had to stop for air. They pressed their foreheads against each other. Mitsukuni smiled at her. She returned the smile, and went in for another quick kiss. They laid back down onto the blanket, wrapped in each others arms.

"Tell me again about Nightwing and Robin," Honey mumbled. Shay smiled.

"I'd love to." Maybe, Shay had to add a fifth thing to the list of things that she loves.

...

**Answering them reviews again!**

**nightrader1234: What if I told you that I get dreams just like Harley's? And what if I told you theres a way of getting dreams like that?**

**Wonderwomanbatmanfan: You should write a story just about you screaming, your brother noticing you, and the looks you give each other.**

**KayDizzle: This chapter likes you, no actually this fanfiction likes you, no actually... THIS FANFICTION LOVES YOU. **

**Rainystorm-chan: Thank you soo verry much for following this fanfiction, but be careful or this fanfiction might start following you ;) **

**Adri Herondale: Your review made be laugh for a good five minutes, thank you. **

**13animalluver: I strongly considered ruining the ending of Vampire Knight for you. Sorry**

**supermanisawesome: Nope never heard it**

**Kairii-Kun: Anyone can be a bitch, man or woman, and to quote Philip Defranco: "Bitches be crazy!"**

**RedBron: I am also lazy**

**Princess Rae1230: I've updated.**

**Jeanbeansmyabecrazy: Yes, honey will not be acting be today *happy dances with you***

**Fionna the Human: Love your name. **

**ORgasmicPigeon: Hands down, your username is the best. **

**Well thats it for today!**

**You know the drill review and favorite or I'll sent lovestruck Honey and Shay after ya'll. Tell me what you think of my new OC. Love yo faces! Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: Okay, so you guys probably hate me for not updating for nearly two months but this chapter will make up for it all, I promise!**

***IMPORTANT* **

**I will probably not be updating for a while again BUT it is because I've been accepted into a very prestigious and hard boarding school with a scholarship and I will be leaving there in a week. No joke, like I'm not making a referrence to Ouran or anything, this is legit. So because I'll be entering as a freshmen and because of the rank of the school, I'm going to be extremely busy with schoolwork and what not, but I'll try to write as much as possible. Please be patient with me. This story will not go into hiatus and it is NOT abandoned. I promise. **

**Hikaru: Enough of the bullshit, lets get onto the chapter. **

Chapter 16

'_Stupid German teacher with her stupid clumsiness and stupid detention,' _David thought as he reentered the school. Why the fuck did he have to attend _her _detention. He nearly skipped it until Harley had sent him an angry text demanding that he attended it, something about giving her teacher a reason to dislike her. Whatever. He loved his baby sister, but sometimes she could be a pain in the ass.

'_Cool down, David,' _He told himself. No need to get Damon involved into this. Now you're probably wondering: _Who the fuck is Damon? I thought this was an Ouran Host Club fanfiction? Why the fuck are there soooo many OCs?! _ (Well I'm the authoress so fuck you. Just Kidding.)

To refresh our memories, David is known for his personality disorders. They was his normal side, his goofy side, and his dangerous side. Each side of him could be ignited by certain things. Harley had a way of keeping his normal side around while happiness brought the goofy and anger brought the dangerous. So because the Jones are completely insane; they had to name each side of David. Harley decided that the mean one had to be named Damon. Something about Vampire Journals or something. His goofy side got named Philly. Not really a backstory on that one.

Anyway, back to reality. David walked to the main office, picking up a visitors pass and heading towards the language wing of the school. He headed towards the German classroom. Pushing the door open, he leaned onto the door frame watching Miss Gleivy. She sat at her desk grading tests with her hair up in a ponytail. Ringlets of inky black and gold strands fell from her face framing it. He briefly wondered if her hair was naturally like that. He quickly pushed the thought out as she looked up.

"You're late," She commented. He made his way towards her and sat at one of the front student desks.

"You should be happy that I'm here at all," David said coldly.

'_Slap her,' _a snarky and cold voice sounded through his head.

'_Shut up, Damon,' _David mentally replied to his other personality.

"Oh, I'm right about to jump for joy," Gleivy responded. Over her desk, She handed him a notebook and a pen.

"So what, I'm gonna be doing lines?" David asked bemused. Gleivy frowned, her little pink lips forming a pout.

"Yes, you do," She replied. Standing up, she went to the board and wrote, 'I will not be an annoying ass wipe.'

"Five hundred times to be exact." Smirking she went back to her desk, pulled out her iPod and placed her earbuds in her ears. A few seconds later, music blared from the earbuds. She returned to grading papers. Sighing, David leaned back on his chair, twirling the pen in his hand.

'_Take that pen and shove it up her ass,' _Damon whispered in his head.

'_Give it a minute and I'll shove it up your ass,' _David thought back. A dark chuckle sounded through his head as if amused by the idea. After a few moments, David finally gave in and began to write his lines in his blocky and messy handwriting.

...

The doors of the Music Room #3 opened, showering its guests, girls and boys, with rose petals.

"Welcome!" The twelve hosts and hostesses greeted as they stood/sat in their organized arrangement. Tamaki, The Host Club Prince, and Harley, who has been silently nominated by the rests of the students as The Host Club Princess, sat on the plush pink couch. On one side of the couch were Hikaru and Kaoru while Violet and Rose stood on the other side. Shay and Honey sat on the floor in front of the couch; Honey sat crossed legged while Shay sat with her legs tucked under her. Mori and Areily stood behind the couch with Haruhi and Kyoya in between them. The girls excluding Haruhi all wore the same outfit in attempt to match the boys. They wore lacy dresses that were the same color as the boys' uniform with black heels. Their hair were all curled expect Shay who had straighten it.

The guests began to separate to their usual hosts. Like usual a large group of boys bombarded Harley. She played it cool and gracefully sat in the middle of a couch. The boys quickly filled the spots next to her while the rest sat across from her.

"Hi guys!" She greeted. "How's your ankle been, Hiro? I heard about it." She looked at a boy who sat across from her. The boy, Hiro, looked so happy. He had missed the last few host club sessions because of his twisted ankle.

"Oh, thank you Harley-chun," He said quickly. "It's all better now." He smiled at having her attention at him. She smiled back, and he felt his heart flutter. But just as quickly as it came, her attention was taken away by another guy.

"Harley, I heard that your a great singer," Some guy stated. "Maybe, you could sing for us?" Her face lit up.

"I would love to!" She answered. She stood up. "If you'd excuse me for a moment." She walked away and made her way to they large group of girls that surrounded Tamaki.

"Hello, guys, I'd hate to do this, but can I borrow Tamaki for a second, please?" Harley asked the girls as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and she gave him a quick wink. He return with a small smile.

"Oh, its okay Harley-senpai," A first year girl answered. With that Harley pulled Tamaki up, and made him follow her. They did not notice the jealous glare that Kyoya was shooting them. Oh well.

"Remember what we talked about a week ago?" Harley asked him.

"Yeah, are you sure that you want to do that now?" Tamaki replied. "I mean not even Kyoya know about that."

"Its okay trusts me," Harley responded. Then, she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the back room.

Suddenly, the lights in the Host Club started to dim down. A spotlight zoomed around until it landed on the white grand piano. Sitting at it was Tamaki, with a small mic pinned through to his jacket. Sitting _on top _of the piano was Harley who also had a small mic pinned to her dressed. Their microphones were covered by red roses.

"Hellooo~" Her voice chimmed through the room.

'_What are they doing,' _Kyoya thought. '_We didn't plan this.'_

"Today, we have a special treat for you all!" Harley stated. "Tamaki and I are going to be preforming a song together." Cheers from the guests while the rest of the hosts watched, interested.

"What ya'll didn't know is that Tamaki has beautiful singing voice that he's been hiding from us all!" Harley added which caused Tamaki's cheeks to go red. He started to play an up beat song on the piano. The actually instrumental music (like the kaoroke verison) started to play through the speakers. (A/N: Anything thats in **bold is Tamaki** singing, anything in _italics_ is _Harley_ while**_italics and bold_**are both of them singing.)

**"Do you hear me? I'm talking to you**

**Across the water across the deep blue ocean**

**Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying" **Female cheers erupted as Tamaki's beautiful voice filled the room.

_"Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard" _Harley slid of the piano as Tamaki stopped playing but the instrumental continued. She wake to him, and held out her hand. He took it and stood up. The move to the center. Clasping each others hands, they began dance with each other. Tamaki twirling her then pulled her towards in a graceful motion.

**_"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_**

**_Lucky to have been where I have been_**

**_Lucky to be coming home again_**

**_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh" _**Through the 'oohs' they two began to sway with each other.

**_"They don't know how long it takes_**

**_Waiting for a love like this_**

**_Every time we say goodbye_**

**_I wish we had one more kiss_**

**_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will" _** At the 'I will,' Tamaki dipped Harley so far that strands of her hair touched the floor as she kicked her legs high up in the air. He brought back up as they sand the next verse and twirled her again. As they danced, Tamaki kept on thinking about a different little brunette who was watching attentively with her own customers.

**_"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_**

**_Lucky to have been where I have been_**

**_Lucky to be coming home again_**

**_Lucky we're in love in every way_**

**_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_**

**_Lucky to be coming home someday" _**He spun her away and she stopped when she was across from him. The spotlight adjusted so it was focused on him.

**"And so I'm sailing through the sea**

**To an island where we'll meet**

**You'll hear the music fill the air**

**I'll put a flower in your hair" **A rose appeared in his hand and went Harley pulling her to him. He placed the flower in her hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They swayed to the music.

_"Though the breezes through trees_

_Move so pretty you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning 'round_

_You hold me right here, right now" _Tamaki picked her up by her waist and placed her back on the piano. With a kiss on her hand, he returned to the piano. He begun playing again.

**_"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_**

**_Lucky to have been where I have been_**

**_Lucky to be coming home again_**

**_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_**

**_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_**

**_Lucky to be coming home someday_**

**_Ooh ooh ooh Ooh ooh ooh" _**As the song ended they were met with loud applauds and cheers. They two stood up together, linked arms, and bowed.

"That went better than we practiced," Tamaki muttered under his breath.

"Totally," Harley responded. Everyone seemed to be going crazy at the fact that Tamaki had just sang. Suddenly a crowded of fangirls pushed through and washed Tamaki away. Well, damn.

"HARLS!" At that moments a pink haired blob attacked Harley. Harley being fucking fantastic, caught the little pink demon just in time because she bau3 like that.

"You didn't fucking tell us that you were gonna do a duet with Tamaki you little whore," Shay stated.

"Well, damn, I didn't know I had to report to you, princess of midget hell," Harley rolled her eyes and dropped Shay. Shay landed gracefully on the floor. Just like she's a bau3 as well, obviously.

"Bitch."

"Love ya too boo boo."

...

Tamaki was pulled away from the crowd of girls by someone yanking him away, by the ear. The person also ripped the microphone off his chest and threw it away.

"Um, Kyoya, is something wrong?" Tamaki asked innocently as the Shadow King dragged him away to the back room where no one could see him. Once they were inside, Kyoya pushed Tamaki against wall by the collar of his jacket.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki asked nervously as Kyoya's grip tighten.

"What the fuck are you trying to pull Souh?" Kyoya growled, his glasses flashing a dangerous white color. You could nearly see the dark purple aura surrounding him.

"What?" Tamaki was honestly confused.

"Why the fuck where you singing a love song with Harley?" Kyoya seethed.

"...wut?"

Now, since you are a normal, functioning human being who is getting enough oxygen to their brain you can come to the realization that Kyoya is obviously extremely jealous. However, since Tamaki Souh is most certainly not a normal human being it took him a moment to realize this.

"Are you that daft?" Kyoya asked quietly as he tried to regain control over his emotions. His grip around Tamaki's loosened and he dropped the blond man. Kyoya rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses and he began to pace back and forth.

Tamaki watched with wide eyes as the usually calm and collected man in front of him nearly lost his cool. The last and only time he could remember that Kyoya lost his cool was back when they first met. Then Tamaki smiled as he came to a revelation.

"You must really love her, huh," Tamaki stated. Kyoya froze in his tracks.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kyoya answered smoothly as he straightened his tie and dusted off invisible dust off his suit.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a Host Club to maintain." He turned to leave, but once again Tamaki's words stopped him.

"That's why you've been acting strange," Tamaki continued. "Sitting with her, trying to start conversations with her, being _jealous. _You've fallen head over heels in love with her."

"No! I have not!" Kyoya snapped too quickly, his back still towards the blond. His bangs fell over his eyes to show his embarrassment since Kyoya Ootori does not blush.

"I am not in love with Harley!" He snapped again. Tamaki's smile widen.

"But I never said that it was Harley you were in love with," Tamaki told him. Kyoya's eyes widened, but Tamaki continued to speak.

"I never said her name, but you did. You thought of her and only her as I spoke because it's true. Kyoya, you're in love with Harley Jones." Tamaki walked over to his dark haired best friend, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"You have to admit it," Tamaki told him.

"I won't," Kyoya refused stubbornly.

"Just say it!" Tamaki demanded shaking Kyoya slightly. Kyoya pushed him away. Tamaki frowned.

"Come on how hard is it to say," Tamaki whispered loud enough for only Kyoya to hear. " _'I'm in love with Harley!' _'' He said the last part louder and it echoed through the room.

"_Ah."_

The boys' head snapped up and to the direction of the surprised gasp.

"Haruhi..." Tamaki whispered when he saw the shocked cross dressing girl at the door of the back room. She had one hand over her mouth in shock. Her big brown eyes got bigger than usual.

"Um, s-sorry, senpais," Haruhi stuttered. "I didn't know you were having a private conversation." With that, she turned on her heels and dashed away.

"Haruhi! Wait!" Tamaki called out. But it was too late, she had already returned to the Host Club in the mist of customers.

"Do you think she heard me say that I love Harley?" Tamaki asked stupidly. He already knew that answer to his question, but he couldn't help but hope otherwise.

Kyoya's jaw tightened. He genuinely felt bad for is friend because he knew how much he had falled for Haruhi. He placed a hand on Tamaki's shoulder trying to comfort, but the blond pulled away from his grasp.

"Tamaki, I'm sure after the Host Club is over you can talk to Haruhi, and straighten everything out," Kyoya told him.

"Yeah, sure," Tamaki said, his voice hallow. He left, and returned to his waiting customers. Sighing, Kyoya followed after him and return to his own station where his laptop was.

The Host Club continued. Kyoya watched Tamaki as he interacted with the customers. He would laugh and smile, but Kyoya could see that it would not reach his eyes. Kyoya sighed and rubbed his temples. He could help but feel guilty for this.

'_If only I could admit it,' _Kyoya thought as his eyes found the perky curly haired girl that had walked her way through his stone cold heart.

...

Haruhi would be lying if she said that she wasn't hurting. She had just recently discovered her crush towards the blonde haired boy. She had finally realized her feelings, finally embraced them. And for a moment, she had actually thought that Tamaki had liked her back. How stupid could she get? Why hadn't see noticed it before? Obviously Tamaki would have fallen for Harley over her.

'_I mean, just look at her,' _Haruhi thought to herself. '_She's drop dead gorgeous, and humble about it. She's kind and funny and brilliant in her studies, and way much better than myself.'_

'_Why would he like me when he could have her?' _Haruhi felt her eyes gloss over as she tried to suppress tears that were begging to escape. No, she would not allow herself to cry. Besides finding a boyfriend was not the reason why she came to this school.

'_What would mom think?' _She scolded herself. '_Besides you should be a good friend, and be happy for both of them. Be supportive.' _And if you listen closely you could hear a chunk of Haruhi's heart break off as her brain to total control of her body again.

...

When the Host Club finished, Haruhi was the first to dash out, mumbling something about an test that she had to study for.

When Haruhi left, Tamaki was the first to follow after her, murmuring something about a dinner that he had to get to.

Both had lied. One wanted to run away him while the other wanted to catch up to her.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called out. "Wait!" She pretend to ignore him and continued to walk. Tamaki quickly caught up to her with his long legs and grab her arm.

"Yes, senpai?" Haruhi answered, turning to face him. He eyes would meet his.

"Listen, Haruhi, about what you heard back there," Tamaki started until he was interrupted by her.

"I apologize, senpai, I didn't realize that you and Kyoya-senpai were having a heart to heart, but I wish you all the luck with your pursuits towards Harley-senpai and promise not to tell anyone about your feelings towards her," Haruhi rattled off the speech that she had planned out in her head before.

"No, you don't understand!" Tamaki told her. He felt like his heart wanted to jump out of his chest.

"No, but I do," Haruhi interrupted him again, and turn away.

Suddenly, everything slowed down in Tamaki's head. He saw Haruhi and his only chance about to leave. His window of opportunity was quickly closely. A million thoughts zoomed through his head at the speed of light. And he had no idea what he could say to stop her from walking away from him.

Then, he knew exactly what to do.

Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's arm again. He twirled her around until she face him.

"Senpai-" He interrupted her by gently grasping her face with his hands.

And Tamaki kissed Haruhi.

His eyes were shut as he enjoyed the long awaited feeling of her soft lips against his own. The kiss was gentle and romantic by all measured as Tamaki kept it innocent and sweet.

At first, Haruhi stood there stunned at the fact that Tamaki freaking Souh was kissing her. Her mind just couldn't process it. But, then she decided that it would be best to allow her heart to regain control. Haruhi's eyes fluttered closed as she melted into Tamaki's warm lips and she forgot everything that wasn't Tamaki.

The kiss although it lasted for nearly a minute, felt too short when they pulled apart. Tamaki pulled Haruhi close towards to him and wrapped his arms around her thin waist.

"What you heard at the back room was me trying to get Kyoya to admit that he was in love with Harley, because he is. Not me," Tamaki explained to Haruhi as she stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Really?" Haruhi asked him, her heart fluttering.

"Yes, really, because I've already fallen head over heels for another girl," Tamaki added.

"Oh," Haruhi responded, hurt, as she looked down. Tamaki laughed.

"Silly girl," Tamaki chuckled. He placed a finger beneath her chin, and lifted it up so she could look at him.

"And the girl that I've fallen for is you, Haruhi," Tamaki told her. Haruhi gasped, but then smiled.

"I like you too, senpai," Haruhi said, blushing like a cherry. Tamaki smiled at her again, his purple eyes filled with love for the small brunette in his arms.

"Good, because I plan on doing this alot," Tamaki stated.

"Doing what-" Haruhi was interrupted by a pair of lips crashing against hers again. Haruhi smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Tamaki's neck.

And as they kissed, the church bells began to ring, and the wind blew pink cherry blossom petals around them making them into a lovely image of romance.

...

**WELL DAMN! I BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT ENDING MY DUCKLINGS!**

**DO YOU LOVE ME FOR THE KISS OR DO YOU HATE ME FOR ENDING IT THERE?**

**MUHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHA**

**Anyway please remember to review and favorite and review. Every review makes me happy and reminds me to get onto the next chapter. So please do!**

**Anyway, I love ya'lls faces and I hope you luv this chapter! *kisses***

**REMEMBER REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**GUESS WHO'S BACK! BACK AGAIN! PHOENIX IS BACK! TELL YOUR FRIENDS!**

**Hey guys! I'm missed you all so much and I missed this fan fiction. I nearly done with my first year in high school and I can't wait to get home. Ironically I wrote this chapter during finals weekend. I hope you all enjoy it, it picks up right after the last chapter. Hopefully you guys still care about this story even though I haven't updated since last August. I love you guys, and it would be a shame if I lost some of the people who were with me from the beginning. Since summer will be starting soon I'll try to keep up with upload chapters regularly. Remember to follow, favorite, and review, and Enjoy the chapter!**

With her books in hand, Suzuki walked through the hallways of Ouran Academy from the Host Club. For those of you who have forgotten, Suzuki was the young girl who had asked Harley to play the first song during Harley's first host club experience.

She passed one of the large windows when she noticed something that caused her to stop in her tracks. Outside, she could see Haruhi and Tamaki-senpai standing and talking to each other underneath a cherry blossom tree. She couldn't help but stand there and watch. After all it was _Tamaki _and_ Haruhi_ from the _Host Club _for god's sake. Suzuki sighed. Oh how she longed to be loved by them or by any host really.

Through the window she watched as Haruhi turned to walk away however Tamaki grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Suzuki's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She leaned forward, trying to get closer looks. She leaned in too much and bumped her head about the window screen.

Then suddenly Tamaki planted a firm kiss on Haruhi's lips. She nearly missed it! But it lasted for a while as Tamaki held Haruhi. Suzuki gasped in shock. She dropped her books and covered her mouth.

'_Tamaki had just kissed Haruhi!' _Suzuki thought. _'B-but they're both guys!' _Suzuki continued to watch the two until they detached. They spoke for a few moments as Suzuki collected her books from the floor. She fumbled around for her cell phone and finally pulled it out.

When she looked up again, they were kissing _again! _Suzuki quickly zoomed in and snapped a shot. She stumbled away from the window, dropping a book in the process. She was too preoccupied with what to do next. Her eyes widened, and she ran to the second floor of the academy. _Haruhi and Tamaki were gay for each! Everyone needs to know! _

…

Akira Komitsuzawa, the president of the Ouran Newspaper Club, sat at his desk in the club's office on the second floor of the academy. His desk was a mess with dozens of papers scattered across it. List and lists of half assed ideas were all he had. What the hell was he supposed to use as headlining story for Thursday's edition?

"Damn it!" Akira shouted as he shoved the stacks of paper off his desk. The ivory papers floated in the air as they lazily descended to the ground. He banged his head against the table and wrapped his arms around his head.

"Akira-senpai!" A female voice's shout filled the room, accompanied by the sound of the doors being slammed open. Suzuki, his cousin, stood at the entrance of the club room with her books held close to her chest and her cell phone clutched in her hand.

"Urgh, what do you want?" Akira grumbled as he glared up at her.

"I have something to show you!" She told him as she placed her books onto a nearby chair. She began to scroll through her phone.

"Suzuki, this better not be another stupid cat video, I have to do work," He said as he crumbled up paper into balls and began to shoot but miss the trash can.

"B-but I have something for your newspaper," she whined. "Here look!" She jumped to his desk and shoved the phone to his face. "Seeeeee!"

"Oh my god," Akira breathed as his eyes glued to the screen. He grabbed the phone from her.

"O-oh m-my g-g-god," he started to shake. Captured in this tiny screen was the image of Haruhi Fujioka and Tamaki Suoh _kissing._

"Do you like it?" Suzuki asked as she stared at him in anticipation.

"Like it?" Akira looked up at her. "This is pure gold." He fiddled with the phone and quickly sent the picture to himself. Then he turned to his computer and began typing away.

"So are you going to put this in your newspaper, Akira-senpai?" Suzuki asked as she sat down in front of him. Akira rolled his eyes and shot her a look.

"Of course, I'm putting this in my newspaper, idiot, now tell me everything about what you saw, this is going on the Thursday edition," Akira barked at her. Suzuki barely flinched at his tone and nodded.

"Okay. So I was walking passed this window."

…

Trees whipped past the tinted windows of the limousine. Mori lay stretched across the soft Italian leather of the seat while his long legs bent against the car door and window. His head rested in Areily's lap who sat on the other end. His eyes were closed as Areily ran her thin fingers through his spikey black hair. He had offered her a car ride which she had obviously accepted. She was hoping for more kissing than cuddling, but she'd settle.

"I have a tournament Saturday afternoon," Mori stated as he rose up into a seating position. Areily smiled at him.

"I know you'll do well," She assured him. Mori nodded in agreement.

"W-will you come?" Mori asked. A flash of insecurity shone through his eyes for barely a second. Her smile widened. She placed a soft kiss on his thin lips.

"Of course, Takashi," she responded. He smiled, and returned her kiss. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Mori hoisted her onto his lap. Her legs wrapped around his waist instantly as their kiss grew deeper. She let out a moan as Mori ran his long fingers up and down her back before settling his at the gap between her shirt and skirt. Pulling away from her, Takashi asked.

"Will you also meet my family? You can come for dinner," He asked her. Areily blinked.

"Um, sure?" She replied, uncertain about what that would entail. He smiled at her again, and then continued to kiss her until they reached her home.

…

The next couple of days flew bye without anyone realizing it. Mori and Areily continued to be completely engulfed in the honeymoon phase of their relationship. Shay and Honey shared moments with each other in secret when they thought nobody was looking.

Tamaki was floating on cloud nine ever since he kissed Haruhi and was too caught up in that one moment that he didn't even realize that he had barely since her since. David was still upset about that stupid German teacher that gave him detention when he wasn't even a student at the school!

Much to the pleasure of Violet, she and Hikaru had been spending more time together. This allowed Kaoru and Rose to do the same. And Harley, well Harley bought a new tube of cherry red lipstick. Kyoya, who seemed to be constantly with her during classes and walking in between classes, was proud to know that the new lipstick also smelled like cherries.

…

Rose sat in front of the dresser's mirror. As she ran a comb through her chestnut colored hair, Rose observed herself. How her eyes resembled the shapes of almonds with thick straight dark lashes. Her chin sloped down from her cheekbones to a square jawline. The skin on her face was naturally tan and matched the rest of her body. Her dimples became deep as canyons when her heart shaped lip decided to stretch to the corners of her cheeks. Her pink contacts were removed and only dark brown irises stared back her. Rose was conflicted at what she saw.

She could never say that she thought that she was ugly or did not look good because then that would be an insult to her own twin. But all she could think about as she looked at the mirror that her reflection was no longer hers. It was never hers to begin with. Her face, her dimples, her hair, her eyes, her lips, her cheeks, her ears, her chin, they weren't hers to keep. They belonged to her sister. Was she nothing more than a copy of Violet? Could she not be her own person? Will she be forced to walk this world looking like a copy and not an original?

Rose checked the clock. 1: 34 am. It was Thursday night, a few days after Tamaki and Harley had performed their duet at the club. The entire house was asleep. Violet lay knocked out on her own bed in the room, unaware of the internal crisis that was wreaking havoc inside of Rose. Barley making a sound, Rose got up, picked up her book bag along with her wallet and phone, slipped on her shoes, and left the room and the house.

She walked and walked. The street lamps illuminating her path as her steps echoed on the concrete. Rose kept on walking and walking. Her feet started to hurt and she began to lose track of time.

After a while, a large set of gates began to loom forward. They were iron cast and so tall that it looked like they pierced the night sky. She pulled out her phone and texted a number. A few minutes passed before the gates swung open, and a groggy red head stepped out towards her.

"Rose? It's the middle of the night. What wrong?" Kaoru asked, and he stepped towards her. Rose hugged her, holding onto him for dear life. "Rose?" he asked again, more concerned this time, as he felt his shoulder get wet.

"I need your help with something," Rose whispered.

"What? Anything!" Kaoru replied. He began to pull her inside of his property and the gates swung again closing. Rose stayed silent as they slowly made their way inside of the mansion. Kaoru led her to one of their multiple guess rooms, and seated her down on the soft bed. He sat on an armchair parallel to her. He sat there waiting.

"Before I was born," Rose started her voice barely a whisper, "My parents already had three children and were living in Columbia. There was Maria, James, and Robert. Maria told me stories about Mama and Papa back when they lived in Columbia. They were always happy: Mama would stay home with them and everyday Papa would get them a gift when he came back from work. Then one day, when Maria was still only two and James and Robert where five and seven, Papa's work had to move to a different country. They went to America and lived in Long Island while Papa worked in Manhattan. They started out with a small house with three bedrooms; James and Robert had to share a room. Maria told me it was still alright though, they were still happy. Then Papa did really well in work and got more money so they got a new house, one with five bedrooms.

"So they decided they could have another child. Everyone was excited, but they didn't expect for Mama and Papa to come back with two babies instead of one. They already had the name Violet chosen, along with a nursery decorated in purples and light yellows with a big bouquet of violets. They gave me the name Rose just because it went along with Violet. I know that it wasn't their fault that didn't know I was coming. But as I grew in that house, I got coupled with Violet. She would make all the decision for me. Maybe it was because Violet learned how to speak first. Maria would tell me all about how when we were two, Violet would answer for me. She didn't allow me to speak and acted as if I was nothing more than her imaginary friend that she could control.

"One day when before we went to a first day of school, Mama and Papa gave Violet and I necklaces. I felt special because my necklace was different than Violet's. It was a silver rose while hers was her own flower in gold. I didn't realize then that my parents had given us those necklaces because they could no longer tell us apart and doubted if anyone else would be able to do so as well." She pulled out the necklace from her pocket, dangling it in front of Kaoru face. The silver rose sparkles from the moons light.

"We weren't Rose and Violet the two individual girls, we were Violet and Rose, the identical twin sisters, never to be separated from each other," Rose stood up at that point and walked towards Kaoru. "I'm tired of being Violet's reflection. I want to be me and only me. And I want everyone to be able to see me and not have to wonder, which one am I." Kaoru stood up with her.

"I understand," he told her. Rose smiled at him.

"I knew you would," She said. "Will you help me?" He nodded his head. Taking her hand, Kaoru led her out of the room. They passed hallways and went up staircases until they reached a room.

"This is the wing where my mother works," he told her. Inside of the large room was a design studio with high ceiling and walls likes with cabinets that overflowed with fabric. Multiple mannequins were scattered around the room with clothing pinned to them. The three other doors were connected to the room. Kaoru took her to the door on the right. Inside of that room was a salon.

Rose went and picked up a pair of shears and handed it to Kaoru.

"Are you sure about this?" Kaoru asked her.

"Yes." Rose responded. "I trust you."

…

That morning, around five or six, Tamaki was wide awake thinking about Haruhi. _His new girlfriend~_

Well she hasn't technically agreed to be his girlfriend, but they kissed on Monday and have been texting since. Although they haven't really spent much time together since Haruhi would leave promptly after the host club would end. '_Oh well!' _He thought.

Getting up, he stretched, and walked over to his closet. Swinging the doors open, he revealed the blown out version of Haruhi's old school ID picture in a frame.

"Haruhi~" He sighed. Then an idea exploded in his mind. After twirling around with one finger high in the air and a cloud of rose petals swirling behind him, Tamaki ran out of his room.

He quickly returned when he realized that he was still wearing his pajamas.

…

Meanwhile, Harley was also wake. She was at her desk in her room, already dressed in a galaxy sweatshirt, blue skirt, and navy colored high heels. Her laptop was out and she was messaging Kyoya.

XxHarlxX: U up?!

KO: Now I am. What do you want?

XxHarlxX: Ur luv muffin.

KO: What?

XxHarlxX: nvm what was the german hw

KO: You haven't done it yet?

XxHarlxX: Nah, i need to make sure i did the right

KO: This is what you woke me up for?

XxHarlxX: Nah i wanted 2 know if I could come over.

KO: Now? Its 6:30 am

XxHarlxX: Yeah ik can i?

KO: Why?

XxHarlxX: i 4got me book 4 german in class & we got a test 2day so i wanted to study from urs real quick

KO: Fine, whatever.

XxHarlxX: THANK U B THERE IN 2 SHAKES OF A GOAT TAIL

Harley logged off and closed her computer, put it back in her bag, and took it with her. She ran down stairs and out the door. Slipping on her helmet, she saddled her motorcycle, and rode away.

After a while, she arrived at a large black iron gate that guarded a extravagant estate. The gates swung open. He was expecting her. She rode right in, circling round driveway a couple of times. She parked her bike in front of the door. Before she got off of her bike, the front doors swung open. A butler stood there, waiting for her.

"Madam," he greeted her. She went and followed him inside. He led her up a few flights of stairs and down a large hallway to a pair of double doors.

"Thank you," she told him, assuming that he had just brought her to Kyoya's room. He left leaving her to knock on the doors. No response. She knocked again. No response, again. Getting impatient, she grasped the door handled and twisted it open. His room was extravagantly large with a grey and silver color palette. A king sized bed was pressed against the back wall with a bedside table. A dresser with a mirror and a closet was on the other wall. Parallel to it was a long high window that had the windows drawn close. A desk was in one corner of the room along with another table and chairs. Next to the dresser was a door. From the door, Harley heard the water running.

'_He must be showering,' _she thought, and went to sit on the bed. She looked around the room. Picture frames hung on the walls of his family. She stood up and walked towards one. It looked like it was taken years ago; Kyoya looked young, probably twelve. On his left side were two older boys. They both looked resemble him yet there was an obvious difference. On his other side was a woman with long dark hair and a warm smile that seemed out of place in the picture. Next to the woman was a couple they looked old, old enough to be the pairs of the four children in the picture frame. The woman resembled her daughter with a smile, and the man had the same glasses and frown as his sons.

"Harley," A voice started her and Harley jumped in the air to face Kyoya. He had just gotten out of the shower. A white towel clung to his hips exposing the V-cut of his abdomen. Water dripped off his ebony hair, onto his chest and slid down his abs, then followed a thin trail of dark hair that disappeared beneath the towel. Harley swallowed, hard.

"Here's the book," he stated, picking up a textbook from his desk and handing it to her.

"Mhhm," she squeaked, unable to think straight for some reason. Kyoya smirked, and cupped her face. Her wide green eyes broke aware from the staring contest with his abs and looked up at him.

"I'm going to change," Kyoya told her. "You can stay here and study, then we'll have a quick breakfast, and we'll going to school." The way he said it made you think that she dint have a choice on the matter, which she didn't.

"Alright," she responded, taking the book and sitting down at the desk. It literally took Kyoya three minutes and forty-five seconds. She couldn't careless that she hadn't had time to study at this point. Together they walked down the stairs to the dining hall where breakfast was sent out. Kyoya sat on one side of the table so Harley decided to sit parallel to him. They at ein silence yet neither on them could call it awkward.

Suddenly the front door opened and out came the girl that Harley saw from the picture on the wall.

"Good morning, Kyoya!" Fuyumi greeted him as she entered. She went and hugger her younger brother by wrapping her arms around his head.

"Good morning, Fuyumi," he replied politely as soon as she let go of him. He readjusted his hair and glasses. Fuyumi looked up and noticed Harley sitting across from them.

"Hi, I'm Harley, Kyoya's friend," she introduced herself to the older woman. Instantly, Fuyumi was by her side, hugging her.

"It's nice to meet Kyoya's friend!" Fuyumi gushed. "Especially a female friend." She examined the girl with her quickly. She approved.

"Yes, I have female friends, Fuyumi," Kyoya said, standing. "And now, my female friend and I have to get to class. If you would excuse us." He took Harley by the wrist and began to take her out. Fuyumi smiled at them as they exited.

"They would make beautiful babies," Fuyumi sighed as they left.

…

"Sir, könnten Sie mir helfen, meinen weg zurück zum bahnhof?" Harley said, practicing her german. They sat in Kyoya's limousine as they drove to school.

"Ihre aussprache ist schrecklich," he replied, without looking at her.

"Ass," Harley pouted and crossed her arms. She leaned her head against his side. "Do you think Haruhi and Tamaki will ever get together?" He turned his head to look at her. Green eyes framed by long dark lashes stared back up at him.

"It's hard when the girl you love is oblivious to that," Kyoya told her solemnly. She nodded her head.

"Yeah, poor Tamaki," She responded. Kyoya sighed and rolled his eyes.

"We have arrived Mr. Ootori," the driver interrupted them.

"Thank You!" Harley said as Kyoya dragged them out of the car. Outside, the students were a mess of chatter. Everyone was holding the school newspaper oddly enough. Kyoya eyes scanned the crowd trying to see what they were looking at, but his eye sight wasn't good enough.

"What's going on?" Harley asked him.

"We're going to find out," he responded and grabbed her hand. They walked towards a horde of people.

"May I see your newspaper, miss?" Kyoya asked a girl. She blushed and giggled and handed him the paper without saying a word.

"What the…" Harley mumbled as they flipped to the front page. The entire cover was a picture of Tamaki and Haruhi making out beneath a tree, dressed in their school uniforms. The heading was 'THE HOST CLUB PRINCE TURN GAY FOR ANOTHER HOST!'

"Fuck," Kyoya growled. Then, he suddenly sprinted away from her in the direction of the host club.

"Kyoya!" Harley called out his named as she ran after him. He was much fast than her, and it was a struggle to keep up. As she got to the last step on the stairs she dashed off, but was halted as her ankle rolled beneath her.

"Fuck," She mumbled, as pain started to throb in her ankle. She took off both of her heels. Holding them in her hand, she wobbled to the door of the music room. When she entered the room, Kyoya was pacing back and forth with phone in hand.

"NO! You come here right now! Do you understand me?!" Kyoya hissed at the phone before hanging up. Then he dialed another number. "Hello, yes this is Kyoya Ootori; I am informing you that Tamaki Suoh, Haruhi Fuijoka, Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru Hitachiin, Takashi Morinozuka, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Harley Jones, Shay Goldstein, Violet Clark, Rose Clark, Areily Madison, and I will be missing classes today. Please excuse us all today. Thank you."

"What's going on?" Harley asked him.

"Urgent Hosts Meeting," he informed her before sitting down and typing on his laptop. Harley sighed and sat down beside him. She raised her strained ankle and placed it on a chair. Kyoya's eyes quickly glanced at it before he stood up and disappeared to the back room. He returned with a bag of ice in hand.

"Here," he said as he placed it on her ankle. "I'll get a nurse to look at it later." She smiled up at him.

"Thank you."

**Okay thank you all so much for everything! Remember to favorite, follow, and review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**GUYS! This is over 7000 words without the note at the end! Over 15 pages single spaced! Enjoy!**

Chapter 18

David could hear Harley as she left her room. The floor boards creaked beneath her feet, and the roar of her motorcycle could have woken up the entire neighborhood. He flopped over onto his side and starred out his window. A moment later, he was up on his feet and walking down stair. He went down to the kitchen and grabbed the box of Lucky Charms. Turning around he peeked outside the window to look at the backyard. Outside, Honey and Shay were making out violently.

"Horny teenagers," David grumbled. He opened a kitchen drawer and pulled something out. "Use protection kiddies!" He threw a condom at them through the window. As soon as it made contact with Shay's head, he locked the windows and doors for protection.

"First Mori and Areily then those psychos," He said as he sat down and started to pick out the marshmallows from the cereal.

"Then the twins find twins! What's next? My little baby Harl-bear will finds a man?!" He sighed and swallowed down a rainbow marshmallow.

…

That same morning, Kaoru and Rose sat together in Kaoru limo on the way to the academy.

"I like it," Rose told him as she ran her hand through her hair. Kaoru smiled at her. Her once chestnut colored hair was now a lovely shade of honey. It was shorter than before with the ends curling slightly at her shoulders. Her side bangs that once framed her face were braided and pinned to the back of her head.

"You look beautiful," He said as he pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. She smiled back at him, and leaned towards him. He caressed her cheek.

"Thank you," Rose whispered.

"You're welcome," he smiled. Light brown eyes stared back at his one honey colored ones. Then little pink lips met his. He tasted salty, like the breakfast they had this morning. His lips were soft. Her lips were sweet like strawberries. Kaoru placed his hand on Rose's knee. She grabbed it and placed it on her hip. Their kiss deepened, and before they knew it Kaoru was on the floor, and Rose was straddling him.

"Excuse me, sir," The driver's voice interrupted him. They both looked up. "We have arrived at the academy."

"Alright, thanks," Kaoru said awkwardly as he helped Rose up to her feet. They exited the limo together. As soon as they did, everyone started staring and whispering.

"Don't these people have lives?" Rose asked.

"Probably not," Kaoru answered as he hooked his arm around hers. They laughed together as they made their way to class.

"Hey you two!" Someone yelled behind them.

"What the fuck?" Rose turned around to see her womb-sharer come running right at her. Violet tackled over Rose.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?!" Violet shrieked at her sister. If anyone cares, Violet was wearing a lovely blue strapless dress, with matching heels, a chunky necklace, and her hair up in a braided bun.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Rose shrieked back as Violet started pulling at her newly dyed hair. A second later, Kaoru's womb-sharer joined them. Hikaru seemed to have been running after Violet.

"Damnit Vi, could you slow down a bit," Hikaru panted. He looked up at his brother.

"And you! Why did you leave without me this morning?" Hikaru asked as he pointed an accusing finger at him.

"WHEN DID YOU DYE YOUR HAIR? YOU WENT TO SLEEP LAST NIGHT WITH IT BROWN! NOW IT'S YELLOW?" Violet yelled.

"GET OFF!" Rose screamed as she pushed her sister off. Violet huffed as she got up. Her bun had fallen out and long wavy brown hair came down her hips. She had pulled Rose hair out as well and blond hair fell to her shoulders.

"It's not yellow, its honey colored!" Rose barked at her sister.

"You cut your fucking hair…" Violet seethed. "We've been growing it out since the razor incident of 4th grade!"

"We, we, we! Why can't we ever be you and _I_!" Rose said as she crossed her arms.

"What are you talking about? I plus you equals we!" Violet yelled again. On the other side of the hallway, Hikaru and Kaoru were standing together.

"Hey, listen, I'm sorry about forgetting about you this morning," Kaoru apologized to his brother. Hikaru gave Kaoru a strange look.

"Why are you apologizing so quickly?" he asked. "Don't we usually have some sort of song and dance then resolve the problem in a somewhat simple and comedic way?"

"Yes I know that but we've already have our own identity crisis a few episodes ago, so now it's time for us to man up and help Violet and Rose with their own problems so then we resolve this plot point then go on to enjoy our romances until our next plot point!" Kaoru exclaimed as he grabbed Hikaru's shoulders and shook him slightly.

"I have no idea what you mean by episodes and plot points, but I agree with everything else you said," Hikaru answered. "Let's do it!" They high fived each other and then turned to look at the girls.

"I HATE YOU!" Rose yelled as she attacked Violet.

"I HATE YOU MORE!" Violet yelled back and as she started to pull at Rose's hair again.

"STOP OUT DOING ME!"

"NOT MY FAULT'S IM BETTER THAN YOU."

"FUCK YOU!"

"GO CHOKE ON A DICK!"

"We should go pull them apart," Hikaru stated.

"Defiantly," Kaoru agreed.

…

"HELLO MOMMY!" Tamaki greeted as he barged into the music room. Everyone was already seated at a long meeting table.

"Sit down, you idiot," Kyoya snarled at him. He sat at the head of the table with Harley at his right and Haruhi at his left. Tamaki sat at the other end.

"Now, that we are all here, the meeting can begin." Kyoya pulled out a remote and clicked a button. A projector screen came down and the first image to appear was the cover of the newspaper. The one with Tamaki and Haruhi kissing.

"Um, w-well I c-can explain," Tamaki stuttered as he began to stand up.

"Sit down," Kyoya told him. "Now, as you can see the entire school is currently under the assumption that two of our hosts are in a homosexual relationship. Although there is nothing wrong with homosexuality and we congratulate them on finally getting together." He clicked the remote again, and a new picture appeared of Tamaki carrying Haruhi from the time they went to the beach with a heart around them.

"How did you get that photo?" Haruhi asked.

"No questions till the end of the meeting, thank you," Harley quieted her down.

"However, the consequence of this happening is a possible decrease in the Host Club's revenue," Kyoya continued. The next photo he clicked to was a chart of the club's revenue with an arrow going down.

"But you said 'possible,'" Shay commented.

"No questions till the end of the meeting, thank you," Harley repeated.

"But how would that decrease the revenue?" Violet added.

"Next person to ask a fucking question will get a fucking knife down their throat, capiche?" Harley threated as she banged her fist against the table.

"Where are you getting a knife?" Hikaru asked. Harley pulled out a dagger from beneath the table.

"Was that a fucking question?"

"No ma'am."

"Anyway, this would lead us into trouble since it would appear to our guests that two of our hosts are unavailable to host." Kyoya clicked on another image. This one was a cartoon image of Haruhi and Tamaki with an 'X's over their heads. "One solution would be to make it official of your 'breakup."

"Wait! You can't control their lives!" Violet cried out.

"Yeah, wouldn't you know!" Rose yelled at Violet's direction. Violet tried to jump out of the seat to tackle Rose, but Hikaru held her back.

"What if they still want to be together?" Areily said.

"Yeah," Mori agreed. He gripped Areily's hand tighter beneath the table.

"Love is love!" Honey included his opinion into the mixing pot.

"Don't be an asshole!" Shay was kind enough to add her intelligent thoughts.

"LISTEN!" Kyoya bellowed. His dark bangs fell over his eyes, creating shadows on his face. A dark purple aura started to grow around him. The remote was smashed into pieces in his hand. Harley stayed standing at his side, her eyes fixated at Kyoya.

"I don't give a fuck about your opinions about love or relationships or about your relationship at moment," He growled. Everyone stayed silent, deciding that this was not the time to argue. "But what I do care about is the stability of the Host Club. Every single one of you is vital to the survival of this club. And I also care about the reputation of Haruhi for her future along with the Tamaki's reputation with his family." Both Tamaki and Haruhi looked up at Kyoya in understanding.

"Now," Kyoya's voice was calmer and he sat back down. "We must figure out a clever way to make it publically known that Haruhi and Tamaki are not dating, nor are they gay."

"But!" Shay began.

"Then they simply keep their relationship a secret until it's the right time for Haruhi's gender to be revealed," Harley told them.

"Well, we haven't really talked about that. Tamaki?" Haruhi said. Her cheeks were tinted red and she was fumbling with her fingers.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-," Tamaki started stuttered again as he sat frozen as a stone in his seat.

"Well what if we play the kiss off as a publicity stunt?" Harley asked Kyoya.

"Interesting," he responded. "But how?"

"There've been too many butts mentioned in this room," Rose mumbled underneath her breath. Kaoru chuckled. Violet glared at the two.

"It was an act for-for-for," Harley started as ideas began to bubble in her head.

"For what?" Kyoya mumbled as he began to think as well.

"FOR A MOVIE!" Tamaki exclaimed as he jumped up onto the table. "OURAN HOST CLUB'S FIRST EVER MOVIE ON THE ENSTRANGLED LOVE STORY OF TWO HOPELESS IN LOVE BOYS!" He raised his arms up and twirled. "COME WATCH AS THE TWO STAR CROSSED LOVERS FIGHT TO BE TOGETHER WITH THE HELP OF THEIR FRIENDS!"

"Sit down, we can't do a movie, that money we don't have," Kyoya barked at him. _'Actually we have money, I just don't want to spend it,' _Kyoya thought to himself.

"I don't understand why you can't just come out as a girl," Shay asked.

"It's because then I won't be able to pay off my debt to the club," Haruhi responded.

"But now there are female hosts," Areily stated.

"Wait, she right," Haruhi said, looking up at Kyoya hopefully.

"But won't they still be 'unavailable' to the guests," Hikaru added, putting up finger hair quotes around 'unavailable.'

"Okay, let's cut the bullshit," Shay slammed her fist against the table. "Let's not act as if having a secret relationship is gonna fucking effect this shit show. Areily and Mori have been together since day one same with Honey and I." She gestured towards them then she pointed and Kaoru. "And since Kaoru is fucking wearing Rose's lipstick, I'm guessing they're joining us on the sweethearts express. And fucking Hikaru has been all over Violet like he's her fucking guardian angel," Both Kaoru and Rose blushed, and Violet sent them another glare. Hikaru noticed and patted her hand.

"So," Harley said interrupting Shay. "Why doesn't Haruhi come out as a girl, then they can hide their relationship."

"Why don't we let Tamaki and Haruhi talk this out?" Areily said. "And return to class." She stood up, smiled and left. Mori followed behind her instantly. Shay and Honey followed, and before they knew it the entire room was empty except for Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Well, I guess we have to talk about this," Tamaki said, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah," Haruhi replied without looking at him. "Tamaki-senpai, I understand if you don't want anything to do with me. The last thing I wanted to do was create a problem for you and the club-"

Haruhi was cut off by Tamaki's lips. The two embraced and began to make out. Somewhere in between they ended up on a red velvet couch. After a moment, Haruhi pulled away.

"Senpai, we're never gonna be able to resolve any of our problems if this is how we try to solve them," Haruhi stated.

"Yeah, that probably true," Tamaki replied as he helped her to her feet. "But that doesn't mean we can't keep on doing it." He twirled Haruhi and put her in a dip.

"Vous êtes belle et je pense im tomber en amour avec vous," Tamaki whispered to her.

"What?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki smiled. He leaned down to kiss her when someone started pounding on the door. Tamaki, who was surprised by the noise, dropped Haruhi.

"Gee, Tamaki, that was so romantic," Haruhi said in a monotone voice as she laid on the floor.

"LISTEN YOU FUCKERS; FIGURE SOMETHING OUT BECAUSE HARLEY'S NOT LETTING US LEAVE UNTIL YOU HAVE A PLAN!" Shay screamed through the door. Tamaki helped Haruhi back up.

"She's right senpai, we need to figure this it," Haruhi told him.

"But Haruhi, I just found you, and I don't plan on ever letting you go," Tamaki said as he caressed her face.

"That sounds a bit creepy," Haruhi stated as she pushed his hand off her face. "But I get what you're saying. Why don't I just come out as my true gender?"

Suddenly Tamaki jumped up onto a table and struck a pose.

"I GOT IT!" Tamaki exclaimed flamboyantly. "WE HAVE A DEBUNTANTE BALL FOR YOU HARUHI!"

"That's actually a good idea," Haruhi said as she ushered him off the table.

"That is a brilliant idea," Kyoya repeated as he opened the door. Everyone else was still there, standing behind him. "And it's much cheaper than making a movie."

"How would it be cheaper?" Harley asked.

"Simple," Kyoya responded. "We'll use the school's ballroom and reuse decorations from previous host club events."

"And I'll design Haruhi's dress!" Both pair of twins exclaimed at the same time. At that moment Hikaru and Kaoru had to hold Violet and Rose back from hitting each other.

"I'M GOING TO DESIGN IT!" Violet and Rose yelled simultaneously at each other.

"STOP COPYING ME!" They yelled again at each other.

"Are Vi-chan and Ro-chan, gonna keep on arguing?" Honey asked. Mori nodded in agreement.

"They'll be fine after a few episodes," Kaoru assured.

"Why do you keep mentioning episodes?" Hikaru questioned.

"Anyway! Here's the plan!" Tamaki jumped up onto a table.

"Please get off the table, senpai," Haruhi sighed. He ignored her and continued.

"The twins will figure out the Haruhi's dress along with the rest of the outfits. Shay and Honey-senpai are in charge of all the catering! Areily, Mori-senpai will get the news out as quickly as possible, and Harley and Kyoya will take care of planning and organizing." Tamaki announced as he twirled and rose petals fell down around them.

"Why do we let him have the remote to the petal disperser?" Haruhi wondered.

"He keeps on finding it," Areily whispered who was standing next to her.

"Wait, when is this thing gonna happened?" Harley asked. Kyoya, who had walked away during Tamaki's speech, came back with his phone in his hand.

"Friday Night," he replied.

"WHAT?!" All the girls in the room screamed except for Haruhi who didn't understand why everyone was mad.

"That's tomorrow night!" Harley said. "We don't have dresses or anything?!"

"That's why I've cleared all of you from classes for today and tomorrow. You have the rest of the day for organizing the event and tomorrow to get ready ," Kyoya told them. Everyone cheered, but Harley still gave him a look. Kyoya glared back. They stayed like that for a few minutes of silence, staring at each other.

"I'm not gonna break," Harley growled.

"Neither will I. I know what you want but I'm not gonna give it to you," Kyoya seethed. Then Harley smiled.

"Alright, that's fine," Harley said smiling; her eyes remain fixated with Kyoya's eyes. "I'll come up with a different way to get the money for our dresses." With that she hooked one arm around Haruhi's arm and the other with Areily. "Come on, guys. Let's go get the ballroom ready." Then, everyone left. As they were exiting, Areily leaned down and whispered into Harley's ear.

"You stole his wallet when he wasn't looking, didn't you?"

"Of course," Harley smiled as she flashed the expensive leather wallet. Areily just shook her head and smiled.

Back at the club room, Kyoya and Tamaki stood together. Kyoya checked his pockets and then sighed as he found them emptied.

"She took your wallet, didn't she?" Tamaki asked.

"Of course she did," Kyoya replied as he turned around to leave. "I let her." As he left, Tamaki smiled at his friend.

"Oh, Kyoya," Tamaki sighed. "You're quiet smitten with her."

…

The very next morning, Haruhi allowed herself to sleep in. She was taking advantage of the day off. She really didn't understand why they needed an entire day to get ready since she could get ready in half an hour. However, it seemed that the rest of the girls didn't share her ideas.

"Wake up already!" Shay was the chosen to shake Haruhi awake. Haruhi groaned as she lifted herself up from her bed.

"Shay, what are you doing in my house," Haruhi asked. Shay put her hands on her hips and gave her a 'seriously' look. "You know what never mind." Haruhi got out of bed and when to her closet and pulled out a pair of green cotton shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Come on, we're having breakfast," Shay said as she left the room. Haruhi sighed; looks like she could kiss goodbye her day off. She took off her pajamas and slipped on her clothes. She went to the bathroom and quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth. Once she was done, she went out to the kitchen to see Shay standing by the door waiting. Shay was wearing a t-shirt with the sleeves cut off and a pair of denim short shorts.

"Aren't we gonna have breakfast here." Haruhi asked.

"Nope! At the house, but we left a plate for your dad," Shay said as she gestured towards a plate on the kitchen table. It was piled high with pancakes, waffles, bacon, and scrambled eggs with a note that read 'Dad.'

"Alright," Haruhi said as she followed Shay out of the house and across the street. As soon as they entered the house, Haruhi's nose was bombarded by the smells of Harley's cooking. The entire dining table was covered in trays of pancakes, waffles, bacon, ham, fried chicken, scrambled eggs, sunny side up eggs, boiled eggs, sausages, biscuits, gravy, French toast, homemade muffins, homemade donuts with glaze, apple cobbler, fried potatoes, oatmeal, coffee cake, cinnamon rolls, and pitchers of milk, water, orange juice, and coffee. Everything was placed on top of a red checkered tablecloth.

"Are we feeding an army?" Haruhi asked as a teardrop appeared on her head. Shay laughed.

"No, just us and boys. Harley just always goes over board when it comes to her cooking. Especially when we allow her to do her 'southern comfort food'," Shay replied. Haruhi nodded her head and then went to the kitchen. Shay stayed behind in the dining room to set up plates on the table.

In the kitchen, Harley was bent over the oven as she pulled out a steaming tray. She was dressed the same way as Shay, but had her glass on, hair up, and a red polka dotted apron on.

"Hey Harley do you need any help?" Haruhi asked, trying to be polite.

"Huh?" Harley turned around. She was hold a tray of chocolate chip cookies. "Oh, no, I'm done now. I just need to clean up." She placed the cookies onto a rack to cool and placed the tray into the sink that was already filled with dirty pots and pans. Haruhi picked up a rack and started to scrub the countertops as Harley started on the dishes.

"So where did you learn how to cook?" Haruhi asked.

"From my grandmother. I would go to her house during the summer. While David was out in the fields with Grandpa, Grandma and I would be in the kitchen cooking. Every day was another new recipe to learn, and trust me after nearly nine summers with Grandma, I learned a lot," Harley went on. She smiled as she remembered the memories of those summers. Her and David would love those summer days just because their grandparents were actual human beings unlike their father. "I remember one day, Grandpa came back and told us that he promised our neighbors that Grandma and I would cater their daughter's wedding. But it was the next day, for a hundred people! We were up all night cooking a three course meal and baking a huge wedding cake!" Harley smiled at the dishes. Haruhi watched her, and couldn't help but smile with her.

Once they we're done cleaning, the boys had arrived for breakfast. The rest of the girls came down from upstairs. Apparently all of them were all dressed in the same t-shirt and shorts. The boys were amazed by the amount of food that Harley was able to produce on her own. Everyone enjoyed the meal, and was delighted by the American food.

Fast forward five hour later, and Haruhi was sitting in a chair in the girls' living room. During the past hours, Haruhi had been waxed, plucked, showered, washed, moisturized, manicured, and pedicured. Now, Areily way standing over her while she attached hair extensions to Haruhi's head.

Across from her, Rose was pinning Shay's pink hair up into two buns on the side of her head while keeping her side pangs down with a braid going across of her forehead like a tiara. Harley, whose hair was pinned high with curling rolls, was flat ironing Violet's hair. The rest of the girls had undergone the same treatment that they point Haruhi in, and were now doing each other's hair.

"Hey girls," David said as he came through front door. He was carrying a cloth garment bag.

"Is that you're tuxedo?" Harley asked. David nodded his head.

"Is David coming to the ball?" Violet asked.

"Yup! We needed at least 2 chaperones and David volunteered," Harley replied.

"Who's the second chaperone?" Haruhi wondered. Harley didn't respond, but simply smiled at Haruhi.

"Never mind," Haruhi mumbled which earned a giggle from Areily.

…

It was time. They had an hour until the Haruhi's Debutante Ball. All of the men were waiting in the host club for the girls to arrive. They were all dressed in classic black tuxedos. However Hikaru and Kaoru, who were given swatches of the girl's dresses, had picked out colored bowties and pocket flowers for each host. Honey was given a light pink bowtie with a matching pink lily to put in his breast pocket. Mori got a dark blue bowtie with a light blue tulip. Hikaru got a purple bowtie with a bunch of violets in his pocket while Kaoru got a crimson bowtie and a red rose. Kyoya got a silver bowtie with a grey carnation. Tamaki got a solid white boy with a bunch of white daisies.

"When are they coming?" Hikaru groaned.

"They're supposed to be here soon," Honey stated as he stared at the door. He couldn't wait to see Shay in her dress.

"Guys, I've seemed to have misplaced the remote to the rose petal dispenser," Tamaki commented as he checked his pockets. He was interrupted as someone kicked opened the door. It was David who stood there dressed in his tuxedo and holding a black remote.

"Presenting the lovely ladies of the host clubs!" David exclaimed as he pressed all of the buttons of the remote. Rose petals began to fall down and a spotlight shone down in front of the door.

The first girl to appear was Shay. Her hair was put up in two buns on the side of her head while keeping her side pangs down with a braid going across of her forehead like a tiara. Her eyelids where dusted with light pink that matched her cheeks and lips. She wore a, you guessed it, pink strapless pink dress with pink fabric flowers decorating the sweetheart neckline. A line of gemstone wrapped around beneath her bust. The skirt of the dress was high waist and began at the line of gemstone, giving her the appearance of longer legs. This skirt poofed up a bit at the end and stopped right above her knees. Her feet were adorned in a pair of strappy silver heels.

"Shay, you look beautiful," Honey said. He was breathless at the sight of her. Shay's blue eyes twinkled and she went to hug him.

The next girl to come to the door was Areily. Her blue bangs where pushed to one side with a braid connecting to the rest of her hair that cascaded down her back in soft waves. She had dark brown eye shadow on with dark blue lipstick, peach blush, and blue mascara. She wore a dark blue mermaid style dress with a sweetheart necklace. She had long blue lace sleeves that went perfectly with her pure white skin. At her mid-thigh, a band came around with a bow on the side separating the top of the dress and the bottom which came down in dark blue curtains and waves. A diamond necklace came around his long neck, creating a beautiful sparkle around her.

Mori's eyes widen as he saw her. He didn't say anything and neither did she. He stretched out his arms towards he and she walked to him. They silently embrace. Mori turned to look at her and then kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back, ignoring the stares on everyone else in the room. When they pulled apart, Areily giggled as she wiped off a bit a blue lipstick that ended up on Mori lips.

Violet was the next one to come to the door. Her brown hair was pinned back in the front with a small twist on the back of her head; the rest of her hair was pin straight and came down to her hips. She wore dark purple lipstick with matching eye shadow and mascara along with a light blush. Her dressed matching her namesake and was a deep violet. Her bust was striped with different shades of purple with a bit of lace at the neckline. Long loose purple lace sleeves started beneath her shoulders and ended with black ribbons. The rest of her dress came down in three tiers each ending with a black ribbon around them.

Violet went straight to Hikaru. She twirled in front of him.

"So, what do you think?" She asked him. Hikaru grabbed her hand and twirled her again, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Stunning," he answered.

Rose was next. Her blond hair was pinned back with her front bangs out and the rest of her hair coming down in curls to her shoulder. She had red blush and red lipstick and pink eye shadow. She wore a crimson red strapless, sweetheart neckline dress. Beneath her bust was a black ribbon with a bow in the center. A thin lace belt came around her waist with the rest of the skirt coming down. The skirt had a slit on the side with dark red lace fabric beneath it.

Kaoru was the one to go to her and gave he a quick kiss on her lips.

"You look like an angel," he told her.

"You don't look so shabby yourself," she replied as she straightened the rose in his breast pocket.

"NOW WE HAVE MY BABY SISTER!" David screamed as he pressed another button on the remote. A fan appeared out of now where blowing towards the doorway.

Harley walked in with the fan blowing at her hair. Dark brown glossy curls came down in beautiful waves past her shoulders with her front bangs curling around her face. Her lips were painted in her iconic cherry red lipstick with dark smoky eye shadow, black mascara, and pink blush. Her makeup was done in a very Marilyn Monroe fashion. She also had a sweet heart neckline ball gown that showed off the generous amount of cleavage that she had. The bust was pure black, contrasting beautifully with her porcelain skin. Beneath her bust was gemstone belt that led to a silver skirt. The skirt had multiple slits that expose black lace fabric beneath it.

She walked to the center of the room where Kyoya just so happened to be standing. She smiled up at him. He stared back and swallowed.

"You look fine," Kyoya stated in a monotone voice. No, she looked more than fine. She looked like a goddess.

"Oh, thank," Harley replied sheepishly. She looked down and started to straighten out an invisible wrinkle on her dress. She was hoping for a bit more, having heard the amazing compliments that the other boys gave the girls, from outside.

Kyoya wanted to tell her to know that she was honestly the most gorgeous thing that he had ever seen. She was something out of his dreams, and all he wanted to do was be the one who would take off her dress later in the night. But he didn't, and stayed silent.

"AND NOW PRESENTING! THE STAR GUEST OF THIS BALL! DRUM ROLL PLEASE!" David yelled. He pressed another button and the speaker began playing drumrolls.

Everyone gasped as Haruhi walked in. Her brown bangs were straight along her forehead, and were parted on the side with a small white clip. A nice voluminous hair bump was pinned up on the back of her head with a tiara of white sparkling gemstones. The rest of her hair came down in thick waves down to her waist. Her makeup was done lightly to keep her looking like herself. Her eyelids were dusted with a cream color that went with the peach lipstick and pink blush she had on. She wore a strapless cream colored ball gown that had a gemstone necklace which was connected to a lace top that led to a sweetheart neckline. The bodice of the dress was well fitted, emphasizing the curves of her breasts. A high waist gemstone belt separated the top and skirt. The skirt came down in multiple diagonal tiers that were lined with small gemstones.

"Haruhi," Tamaki whispered. His eyes were wide in amazement. "You look like a princess." He went to embrace her and gave her a peck on her lips.

"My hair feels heavy," She commented. She pushed Tamaki away as she bent, lifted up her skirt and took off a pair of strappy white heels. "And these shoes are terrible on my feet. Can't I get a different pair?" She directed the comment to Harley. Harley sighed and began to rummage through a bag that appeared out of nowhere. She pulled out a pair of practical Mary-Janes, and gave it to Haruhi.

"At least she kept those one for thirty minutes," Harley mumbled.

"So how did you guys decided who would design her dress?" Shay asked the twins. Rose and Violet glared at each other.

"Rose designed the top," Kaoru said.

"And Violet designed the bottom," Hikaru said.

"Just so happen that both their designs worked well together," Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time. Violet and Rose continued to glare at each other.

"Okay, everyone, it's time to head out to the ballroom," Kyoya instructed. They all followed orders, and went down to the ballroom.

Once they arrive there, they stood beneath a large velvet curtain. Kyoya went and peeked his head out.

"The guests are arriving, David go out and join the other chaperones," Kyoya said.

"Aye aye, captain," David saluted them and walked way.

"Here's the plan," Tamaki announced. "We'll go out in pairs. First Hikaru and Violet, then Kaoru and Rose, then Honey and Shay followed by Areily and Mori. Finally Harley and Kyoya will leave before Haruhi and I." Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"It's time," a random waiter came and told them. They went and got in their order. The curtains were pulled open allowing them to see that they were on top of a large marble staircase then led down to a matching marble ballroom. The two pairs of twins went down followed by Honey and Shay, then Areily and Mori were left.

Harley gulped as she stared down on the floor. She was holding tightly onto Kyoya as Areily and Mori went down the stairs. Did she not look good in her dress? After all she looked just fine. Just fine. Why did he say she looked 'fine'? Why didn't she look beautiful or stunning or like an angel or like a princess like the rest of the girls? Was her dress not flattering? Harley thought it was a beautiful! It did cost a _lot _of money after all. Maybe she should have gone with the emerald ball gown. Why did she choose the black and silver one? She must look so frumpy and terrible and icky and gross.

And Kyoya! 'Fine!' Did he not think she was attractive? Why does she care about what he thinks anyway? Of course she cares about what he thinks; she cares about what everybody thinks. She spent the majority of her life looking like a hot mess. And now even after the braces and acne treatments and makeup and contacts and curling irons and hair treatments and oh my god all the diets and workouts she had to do just to get down to a size six! Why couldn't she be like the twins who were the product of beautiful genetic cocktail? Or like Areily who was forever frozen to be a 5'11, size 0 goddess? Or like Shay who LITERALLY eats whatever she wants and doesn't gave a pound? Or like freaking Haruhi, who had such a natural, effortless beauty?

Kyoya looked down at Harley. He noticed that she was her usual smiley self, and was frowning and looking glum. He frowned as well.

"Smile," Kyoya whispered sternly into her ear. That caught her by surprise. "You look like a goddess; now act like one." Her eyes went wide. She looked up at him and gave him a wide smile.

"Thank you," Harley whispered back as they started their descent down the stairs. She felt flashes of cameras so she mustered as many glamorous smiles as she could. She turned to look at Kyoya to see him smiling at her. This caused her to smile wider…until she realized that he was probably just smiling for the cameras and not for her. Oh well, since when has any guys ever genuinely smile at her besides her brother.

Once they reached the bottom of the stair case, two waitress handed both of them a microphone. On Harley's side were all the girls lined up while on Kyoya's side were all the boys.

"Welcome everyone, to the Ouran High School Host Club's first ever debutante ball!" Kyoya announced.

"Tonight, we celebrate the coming of age of a special girl," Harley continued.

"However, for the past year you may not have known her as a girl," Kyoya said.

"Although she defiantly is one, genetically," Harley added quickly when she noticed the confused looks that started to arise.

"But in order to pay off her expensive debt, she offered to cross dress to become a host," Kyoya said.

"_But, _now with the new installation of female hostess to the club, she is able to continuing paying off her debt as a female hostess," Harley said.

"Now, we present the Host Club Prince, Tamaki Suoh," Kyoya announced as he turned to point up to the curtained entrance on the top of the staircase.

"And the Host Club Princess, Haruhi Fujioka," Harley announced as she mimicked Kyoya's movements. The red velvet curtains were drawn back exposing Tamaki with Haruhi on his arm. Everyone exploded with cheers and applauds. '_Hook, line, and sinker,' _Harley thought. The couple came down gracefully down the staircase. Out of now where, rose petals began raining down along with some pink cherry blossom petals.

As the descended down and finally got to ballroom floor, Kyoya announced.

"And now, the first dance, led by guests of honor." Everyone quickly cleared a circle for them. Tamaki bowed and offered Haruhi his hand. She attempted a curtsy, bless her heart, and accepted her hand. He swept her off onto the dance floor. They looked like Prince Charming and Cinderella as they twirled and danced. Harley noticed that Haruhi was standing on Tamaki's feet, and he was letting her. It was adorable.

"May, I have this dance?" Kyoya asked her, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hmm, what?" She mumbled as she turned to look at him. He was bowing with his hand out. Harley noticed that all the other hosts and hostess were already dancing away. The guests we're waiting just for them before they could go out to the dance floor.

"Why the hell not?" Harley said. She curtsied and accepted his hair. They went off to the dance floor fluently.

"You dance well," Kyoya complimented. He sounded a bit surprised.

"Yeah, well, my Grandma taught me, saying that 'a proper lady needed to know how to dance on her wedding day,'" Harley responded. She looked around at the ball room and sighed. "Not like I'm ever gonna get married or anything."

"What are you talking about," Kyoya asked, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"Well, look at me," Harley replied, as if that explanation enough. "I'm not skinny or natural pretty, my hair is usually as curly mess and it's not like I come from some wealthy family so none of these guys here would be interested. I'm just _fine. _Not beautiful or stunning or angelic or a princess. Just _fine._" By the end of Harley's little speech, realization came down on him. He noticed tears starting to well up slightly at her eyes so he led her out to the balcony. Harley went and leaned against the stone and Kyoya went next to her. He pulled out a silver monogrammed 'KO' handkerchief, and handed it to her. She gripped it tightly in a fist; she seemed to have forced her tears to go back in.

"Harley, listen," Kyoya started seriously. "You're not skinny. You have a, excuse my language, large set of breasts and ass with hips to match and a tiny waist, giving you an hourglass figure. And most of those girls in there who you just called skinny wished they had at least a fraction of the curves that you have. And, also, you're not pretty. You're honestly gorgeous. I've seen you in the morning with your hair frizzy and without any make up and I think you look amazing. And you're smart and creative and _confident beyond belief_. You're an ambitious and intelligent young lady, and you'll probably do something greater than any old wealthy family could ever do for you." By the time Kyoya was done talking, Harley had tears streaming down her face along with a huge smile. She took his handkerchief and dried her cheeks and eyes. Her makeup was all waterproof.

"Do you really mean that?" Harley asked. She leaned closer to him.

"I would never lie to you," Kyoya promised. He place a hand on her soft cheek, leaned in closer.

"Promise?" Harley asked. She place her hand on his other arm,

"Promise," Kyoya replied. He lean in a kissed her. Harley's eyes shut instantly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to him. His lips fit perfectly with her, like they were two puzzle pieces that finally got connected. Harley's lips tasted like cherries like he had always imaged. Her senses were overwhelmed with Kyoya's scent of spices and mint.

When they finally broke apart, it felt like too soon. Harley looked at Kyoya's dark eyes, when something hit her like a bucket of water.

"Oh my god!" Harley exclaimed as she took a step back.

"What's wrong?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm such a moron! Why didn't I notice it before?" Harley said as grabbed her head.

"Notice what?" Kyoya asked.

"That you like me," Harley replied.

"Did you just realize that?" Kyoya asked sarcastically. Harley rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean, you ass," Harley said. "You've liked me this entire time! And I never noticed!" She began to pace back and forth. "I've noticed that Tamaki and Haruhi liked each other and that Mori and Areily liked each other and that the twins were in love with the twins and that Shay and Honey we're a thing since day one, but…" She stopped pacing and grabbed her face. Her eyes went wide with fear. "Oh my god… I actually am an idiot." At this point, Kyoya bursted out laughing.

"This is not funny!" Harley exclaimed as she stomped her foot.

"Seriously, did you just hear yourself?" Kyoya asked with a playful smirk on his face. Defeated, Harley smiled.

"But, remember," Harley started as she went to hug him. He rested his chin onto of her head while she snuggled her face into his chest.

"You're my idiot," Kyoya said, finishing her sentence for her.

"And don't you forget it," Harley mumbled into his chest.

"I won't, don't worry," He said as he stroked her dark curls.

…

**Important Note:**

**Guys, please be honest and tell me if there's something wrong with this chapter because tell me or if there are any characters that don't seem like themselves please tell. However make sure to leave constrictive criticism is you do criticize. I know that it's obvious that my writing style has changed through this story but please keep in mind that I started writing this when I was thirteen and now I'm turning 16 in a few months so yeah! Anyway, please know that I'm trying my hardest with this fan fiction and truth be told I've never read any Haruhi X Tamaki fan fiction. If I'm being totally honest, I've read mainly Kyoya centric fan fiction, so sorry if Haruhi and Tamaki seem awkward. All I try to do is create the romance I think they would have based on their personalities.**

**Any way besides all that boring stuff I do hope you enjoyed this chapter! Truth be told the only thing that motivates me to sit down and write is because of you guys and you're reviews! So keep on sending me lovely reviews and share these with your friends or read it aloud to your dog if you don't have friends! Be lovely and bear with me because we still have about like 8-9 more chapters before the 3-4 finale chapters then hopefully a epilogue (and maybe a sequel shhhh). I just started thinking about this because for the first time I created a blue print for this story and I realize that I'm a fucking idiot.**

**BUT ANYWAY! Here's something cool for you guys! I will write a oneshot (based on Ouran Host Club and this fanfiction) for one lucky review. All you have to do is leave your one shot idea AND if you can guess what color my bedroom walls are. The first person to get the color (or the closest to it) will receive their oneshot posted to this fanfiction.**

**THANK YOU! SORRY FOR THE LONG ASS NOTE! LOVE YOU MY LOVELIES~!**


	19. Chapter 19

**FLUFF!**

Chapter 19

Haruhi and Tamaki were twirling and dancing around. It was about the seventh or eighth time they've danced, and Haruhi was exhausted. She wondered if Tamaki was tired yet so that they could go sit down or something. He should be tired, she'd been standing on his feet for like over half an hour.

"Oh, sweetie, may I cut in?" A voice interrupted them. Standing there was Ranka, Haruhi's dad, in full drag wearing a red evening gown.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm a, chaperone, dear, now let me dance with Tamaki," Ranka as she took Tamaki and pulled him away before Haruhi could protest. She sighed.

_"__Well at least now I can sit down," _Haruhi thought as she walked away. Ranka pulled Tamaki roughly away.

"It's nice seeing you again, Ranka," Tamaki said politely.

"Call me Mr. Fuijoka," Ranka replied sternly as he gripped Tamaki's hands tightly.

"Alright, Mr. Fuijoka," Tamaki said, not wanting to anger him further. His hands were starting to ache.

"Listen, child, if you even consider the idea of ever hurting my baby girl, I will rip you to shreds," Ranka threatened as his eyes darkened. "And not only do you have me to worry about, but I can guarantee you that those kind girls that you've all befriended and the rest of the boys won't be afraid to do the same."

"Don't worry," Tamaki smiled. "I wouldn't dream of ever hurting her. I love her." Ranka eye's widened at his statement, and then he smiled.

"Get on going then," Ranka responded as he let go of Tamaki. "Go back to her." With that, he walked away, leading Tamaki to return to Haruhi.

…

The next morning rolled on by faster than anyone expected. Areily laid peacefully snoozing in her bed with her blue hair covering her pillow. Her face was still stained in her makeup from last night since she had just collapse into bed once she got home. However her sleep would be soon interrupted by a certain brunette.

"MERMAID!" Harley yelled as she jumped onto Areily's bed. "Wake Up! Wake Up! Wake Up! Wake Up! Wake Up! Wake Up! Wake Up! Wake Up!" Every word was punctuated with a jump onto of Areily. She didn't respond. Instead Areily pushed Harley off her bed, who fell with a 'thud' onto the floor.

"What do you want?" Areily grumbled. She sat up and pulled the covers off. She was wearing what she wore beneath her dress last night: a strapless bra, underwear, and a pair of Spanx shorts. Her hair stood up on ends with all the hair spray that was in it before. Harley sat on the floor wearing her blue ducky pajamas with her wet hair in a bun and glasses.

"Kyoya kissed me last night!" Harley squealed.

"Oh my god!" Areily exclaimed. She jumped up and grabbed Harley. The two started hopping around and squealing loudly.

"I can't believe it why didn't you tell me sooner?" Areily asked once they finally calmed down and sat down on the floor.

"Because you we're sleeping," Harley responded as if it was obvious. "I also have something else to talk to you about."

"Of course, what's wrong?" Areily asked. She put on an oversized shirt.

"Is that Mori-senpai's shirt?" Harley asked as she wagged her eyebrows. Areily blushed and nodded her head. The two girls crawled back into the bed and snuggled into the comforter.

"So, what's up?" Areily said.

"Areily, um, how do you date a guy?" Harley asked timidly.

"Huh?" Areily cocked her head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Like what's a girlfriend suppose to? I am supposed to bake him a cake? Make muffins? Cupcakes?" Harley said. Areily stifled a laugh and smiled. She knew that Harley had never dated anyone before. Back in America, Harley was too shy, insecure, or oblivious, to go out with a boy. Many had asked her out after her "metamorphosis" between middle school and high school, but Harley being Harley thought that it was some sort of a sick joke.

"You don't necessarily have to do any of that," Areily commented.

"What do you mean my Grandma said that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach," Harley responded.

"Well that's not the case with every guy," Areily said. "Listen, being girlfriend and boyfriend is just like being really, really good friends that happen to kiss and touch and stuff."

"That's it?" Harley wondered.

"Basically," Areily said. Harley smiled and hugged Areily. Areily returned it with a smile.

"Thanks, mermaid," Harley said.

"No problem, by the way what time is it," Areily said as she got up and stretched.

"About twelve thirty," Harley replied.

"HOLY SHIT," Areily exclaimed, unusually loud. She then ran out of the room while ripping her shirt off. Harley quickly followed behind her, following the trail of underwear on the floor.

"Areily, what the fuck just happened," Harley said as she entered the bathroom. Areily, who had forgotten to close the shower curtain, was brushing her teeth, washing her hair, and washing her body all at the same time. She spit out the toothpaste into the shower drain.

"I forgot that I have to go to Takashi's kendo tournament and it's at one fifteen and its nearly fifty miles away!" By the time Areily was done speaking, she had already finished rinsing and was drying off.

"Shit man, don't worry I'll drive you," Harley assured. "Go change I'll meet you down stairs in ten minutes." Areily nodded her head and ran off.

Ten minutes later, Harley was outside with her motorcycle. She was wearing grey sweatpants, sneakers and a white t-shirt. Her wet hair was now in a high ponytail with her glasses on. Her face was void of makeup.

Areily came running down, wearing a white sundress, flats, purse, and with makeup and her hair done.

"Bit dressed up?" Harley commented.

"I have to go out to dinner with his family afterwards," Areily stated. They saddled onto Harley's Davidson and both put on helmets. Areily's was had the Little Mermaid on it while Harley's had a pair of red lips on hers.

"Okay it's a fifty minute drive, and we have twenty five," Areily told her.

"No problem," Harley said as she revved up her engine. A second later, they drove off in the motorcycle. Harley must have been going over ninety miles an hour because Areily could feel the wind causing her cheeks to flap. She wrapped her arms tightly around Harley's waist. They ran stop signs and red lights and all that could be heard around them was car horns and people screaming at them. Harley's ponytail kept whipping her in her face, and she could feel her hair being blown all over the place. It was about twenty minutes later that Harley finally slowed down. Harley whipped the motorcycle around in multiple circles and finally stopped when they were perfectly parallel parked between two cars. They were placed right in front of the entrance.

Areily stumbled off the motorcycle, and vomited into a nearby garbage bin.

"Gum?" Harley offered. Areily smiled kindly and accepted the mint flavored stick. Harley pulled out her phone and checked the time.

"You have ten minutes left," Harley told her.

"Thanks," Areily pulled off her helmet. Harley gasped and her eyes widened.

"What? What's wrong?" Areily asked. From the top of her head to her chin, Areily's hair was slicked flat down to her head while everything from her chin and below was fluffed up and blown out. Areily looked at her reflection in the chrome plating of the motorcycle. She screamed.

"Okay, okay, don't freak, we can fix this!" Harley said and jumped up and out of her seat. Areily couldn't speak and kept on grabbing her head. Harley started to twist and work with her hair. A few minutes later, Areily hair was in a neat fishtail braid with her side bangs out. Areily checked her hair in her reflection again.

"It's good, thanks Harley," Areily said happily.

"You have three minutes left run," Harley said. Immediately, Areily went sprinting off to the kendo dojo.

"Good luck meeting the parents!" Harley yelled as Areily ran.

…

Takashi scanned the bleachers from where he stood on his side of the matt. Parents and friends filled the stands as they supported their loved ones. He was looking for Areily, but he couldn't spot her blue hair. He was supposed to start in about a minute, but he couldn't find her. She promised she would show up. She was going to show up right?

Suddenly the main doors opened and Areily came running in. No one paid her any attention except for Takashi. He watched as she looking for a seat in the bleachers and went to it. She finally looked up and saw him. Smiling, Areily waved at him. Takashi smiled, and waved back. Now he could start.

…

Harley sat at a little coffee shop a few miles from the kendo dojo. She sipped her mocha as she scanned a newspaper that she bought from a magazine stand nearby.

"I didn't know you were into foreign politics," A voice interrupted her reading. It was Kyoya, in his casual clothing.

"Didn't know you liked to stalk people," Harley commented, her eyes never leaving her paper.

"Only those who steal my wallet," Kyoya responded as he sat down across from her. Harley reluctantly pulled out his wallet from her sweatpants' pocket and handed it back to him. He took it back and put it into his own pocket.

"How did you find me," She asked as she stirred her coffee.

"GPS in the wallet," He replied. Harley laughed.

"That's fucking absurd," Harley told him.

"Like most of your antics," Kyoya inserted.

"Hahaha," She said sarcastically. Kyoya smirked. A waitress came by to them.

"So what can I get you?" She asked as she batted her eyelashes at Kyoya.

"Large black coffee, no sugar," he said without even looking at her. Harley couldn't help but smile at that.

"Can I also get a large chocolate muffin," Harley added. The waitress wrote that down and went away.

"What are you doing on the other side of town in the afternoon," Kyoya asked her.

"I had to drop Areily off at a Kendo dojo to watch Takashi's tournament," She replied.

"And you? Any plans for today?" He asked. The waitress came back and silently gave them the coffee and muffin.

"Nothing much," She said as she cut the muffin in half with a knife, and gave one half to Kyoya. He silently accepted it. "You?"

"Nothing," He responded before he took a small bite of the muffin.

"We should do something."

"Like what?"

"Why don't we ride around in my bike?" Harley asked. "You've never been on it right?"

"No, I haven't," Kyoya replied quietly. "And I plan not to." He took a sip of his coffee. Harley took a big bite out of her half of muffin.

"Oh! Come on!" She whined with her mouth full of muffin.

"Swallow first, then speak." Kyoya instructed her. Harley swallowed.

"That's what he said," Harley chuckled. Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"I swear you're a child," He told her. She gave him a smile.

"Come on, let me take you for a spin on my baby," Harley whined again.

"No," Kyoya replied firmly. Harley pouted and crossed her arms across her chest. He continued to drink his coffee, ignoring Harley. Harley started to look around the café. There was a lady sitting by the window, a pair of white men in business suit just entered, and there was a group older women sitting near the end of the shop.

"You promised that you would pay the child support this time!" Harley yelled suddenly. Everyone in the café turned to look at them.

"What the fuck are you doing," Kyoya seethed. Harley jumped out of her seat, throwing both their coffees on the floor.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS TO ME?" Harley screamed. Kyoya went to grab her arm, but Harley jumped away farther.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME! AND DO EVER COME NEAR MY BABY EVER AGAIN!" Harley wailed, fake tears streaming down her face. Everyone in the café was looking at them now. One of the men were about to stand up and go to them. With that, Harley ran out of the café, leaving Kyoya by himself. He groaned and grabbed the bridge of his nose. This damn girl was going to be the death of him.

Kyoya left the café, after he placed some cash on their table. Once he was outside he checked his pockets. Both his phone and wallet were gone again. Groaning again, he walked past the street corner and to the café's parking lot. Harley sat there on the side of her black Harley-Davidson smirking with her arms crossed across her chest.

"I told you that I would get my way," She said as she handed him back his wallet and phone.

"How do I never notice when you pickpocket me?" Kyoya asked bitterly.

"Darling, I grew up on the streets of New York City with no money, my brother working sixteen hours a day at the docks, coming back with only enough money to pay the rent. It was either I steal from the pockets of the rich, or my brother and I would go starving. Every Friday after school, I would spend three hours just walking around Manhattan, pickpocketing people who were walking around with Gucci purses and Prada sunglasses. I would never take more than a few bills so that I would tip off anyone. I wouldn't come home until I had enough money to feed us for a week, " Harley explained looking a bit nostalgic. Kyoya features softened, and went to lean against the motorcycle besides her. "The weeks before Christmas and Thanksgiving, I would be out there every day for hours until I could afford to buy a turkey or get presents for David and the girls. No matter how many times they told me not to get them gifts, I would always feel bad because they would get me gifts you know?"

There was a small silence before Kyoya responded.

"I didn't know that money could be that big of an issue."

"That's because you've always had it," Harley told him. "Even if you don't like spending it, you still have it." She turned to look at him.

"You make a good point," Kyoya mumbled. He leaned down and kissed her. Harley melted like butter in a pan as she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her waist.

When they pulled apart, Harley went a reached around him. She opened the storage box that was attached to motorcycle. She pulled out two helmets: a The Little Mermaid one and a black one with a pair of red lips.

"Pick your poison," Harley smirked at him. Sighing, Kyoya eyed the helmets and reluctantly took the black one. Harley put on the mermaid one and straddled the front of the bike.

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this," He grumbled as he straddled the back.

"You better hold on," Harley warned. Kyoya wrapped his arms around her waist. This action had the front of his body pressed in to the back of her body. Harley felt her cheeks warm up. With that, she revved up the engine and went off.

Harley loved going fast. The best thing ever was feeling the wind lash at her cheeks. Sometimes she was even tempted to take off her helmet so that she could feel the wind through her hair, but she promised David never to take off her helmet. So when she ended going over seventy miles an hour, it was no big deal. She simply made sure to get onto the high way as soon as possible so that she couldn't create too much of a mess with her speed. However as soon as she went over fifty, Harley felt Kyoya hide his face in her shoulder. She couldn't help but smile at the face that the great Kyoya Ootori was getting a bit car sick.

When Harley finally spotted the bike, she pulled up by the side of the road in the small shoulder. Kyoya quickly got off the motorcycle as if it would kill them and took off the helmet. His hair stuck up in odd angles and his cheeks were tinted green. Harley giggled at the sight.

"You're a fucking maniac," Kyoya growled at her. This caused Harley to howl with laughter. "You're crazy! Who gave you a license to drive that thing?!"

"No one," Harley replied.

"What? You never got a Japanese license for this thing?" He asked.

"Nope!" Harley popped the 'p.'

"Aren't you afraid of being pulled over?" He said.

"Nope!" There was another popping of the 'p.' "I go to fast for anyone to call the cops."

"How did you get that bike then?"

"Shipped it from the good old U. S of A, my friend. It was my dad's; the only thing I've ever liked about him." Harley patted the handle bars of the bike. "Good old baby." She took off her helmet and let her hair down.

"There's still a lot I don't quite know about you yet," Kyoya remarked. "And a lot of them seemed to be small yet personal details." Harley winked at him.

"I got to keep myself interesting," She told him. "Besides those small details are supposed to _entice _you to _want _to get to know me more." She smiled at him. The sun's light shone on her brown hair making her natural curls look almost auburn, and her green eyes were filled with laughter. Her white t-shirt lifted up a bit revealing a bit of her waist. Kyoya couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Someone's a bit confident," Kyoya mocked.

"What can I say? You're contagious," Harley replied. Kyoya chuckled. He gestured towards her to come towards him. She did, and he grabbed her hands. "Kyoya, can I ask you something?"

"Depends," Kyoya replied.

"Are we dating?" Harley asked him. She looked down a bit, like she was expecting him to reject her.

"I would think we are since I've kissed you a couple of times already and we've spent most of the day together," Kyoya responded as if the answer was obvious. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Harley found herself smiling once again that day.

"Just making sure," She said. "We better get back home, and I promise to drive slower." Harley handed him his helmet back. Kyoya accepted it, but rolled his eyes since he knew that was a lie. Yet he followed her back anyway to her damn bike and wrapped his arms around her waist once again and hoped to god that they would survive the ride.

…

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! It was more of a filler but I saw in the review that most of you wanted something fluffy since the last few chapters were a very plot filled and what not. Please remember to review! By the way the whole I'll write you an oneshot based on this fanfic thing is still going on. Just go back to my last author's note on the last chapter for the info.**

**BUT A HUGE SHOUT OUT TO THE USER ElegantLove WHO MADE FREAKING FAN ART FOR THIS FIC! THANK YOU SO MUCH MY DEAR!**

**Here's the link to it! I uploaded it to my Tumblr to I could actually make a link. Just delete all the spaces in between and look at it! It's wonderful. I absolutely love it! If the link isn't working just pm me!**

ht

tp:

/

/

excuse-

my-craziness.

tumblr.

com/

post

/92066298769

/this-is

-some-

fan-art-

for-my-

fanfiction-

host-club


End file.
